


More than a Teammate

by FantaZr3alm



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaZr3alm/pseuds/FantaZr3alm
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi had an arrangement and, at first, Akaashi thought that it would be enough. That as long as Bokuto wanted his body, Akaashi would be happy. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting more, in the end, this was all because he got too greedy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	More than a Teammate

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a role play and then suddenly we had 60,000 words and so like... here we are

\-----  
The rest of the team had left the change rooms.  
Akaashi claimed he'd be staying behind for a little bit. Bokuto chimed in and said he would too. He had an idea. A dirty one. He pushed Akaashi up against an open locker and smirked, lifting up his own shirt, before getting real close to the shorter male.  
"I want you, Akaashi..." Bokuto whispered.

"Bokuto-san... not here. Someone might see."

"Ah, but I like the thrill~ Everyone has already left anyway, Akaashi. I doubt they're coming back~" Bokuto whispered, gently nibbling on Akaashi's earlobe. Akaashi places a hand on Bokuto's strong chest, "Bokuto... -san." He eyed the door. Bokuto gave a small chuckle, before running his hands up Akaashi's sides from underneath his shirt.

"Uhn~" Akaashi gripped Bokutos shirt before tugging at it. "We're making this quick.""Mm~" Bokuto hummed in response, before leaning his head down and bitting at Akaashi's collarbone, lifting his shirt upwards slowly."B-bokuto-san~" Akaashi moaned and tugged on Bokutos shirt again. "I want it off."Bokuto moved away from Akaashi for a moment before taking off his own shirt, letting it crumple on the floor of the change rooms. He looked back over at Akaashi, "What's next, your shorts?~" He cooed.Akaashi couldn't respond. He was staring at Bokuto's muscles. He wanted Bokuto. Badly. Akaashi quickly stripped himself of all clothes Bokuto let a small chuckle slip from his mouth as he stared at Akaashi's body. He smirked, before moving over to Akaashi again and running a hand down his back as he nibbled on his neck, "Someone's desperate~"Akaashi knew that the ace was right. He was being desperate, but it hurt his pride to admit it. Akaashi growled before grabbing Bokuto's face and whispered, "Give me all you've got." He pulled into a deep kiss. Bokuto kissed the other male back deeply as he ran his hands down Akaashi's back, before flipping him around and pinning him against a closed locker, "I'm going to make you scream my name, Akaashi. Alright?~"This sent a shiver down Akaashi's spine. He was so ready for Bokuto to take him. "Yes, Bokuto-san."With a smirk on Bokuto's face, he stripped himself completely, his boxers and shorts were at his ankles. The two of them were now completely naked. Before Bokuto went in, he placed two fingers near Akaashi's lips, "Suck on them~"Akaashi obeyed, taking the two digits into his wet mouth and swirling his tongue around them. His body tingled as he found the act slightly erotic.As soon as Bokuto was satisfied with how wet his fingers were, he pulled them from Akaashi's mouth and ran then down his spine, reaching his entrance, "Hm, should I start with one or go for two~"Akaashi pushed against the digits. "Just hurry up. Please, I need your fingers inside me~" he begged Bokuto smirked, before shoving both of his fingers inside of Akaashi, pumping them in and out somewhat quickly, "Damn, you're tight~"Akaashi let out a guttural moan at the sudden intrusion. Gosh, Bokuto's fingers felt so good. Akaashi couldn't stop his hips from moving to match their pace. Bokuto bit at Akaashi's neck and spine whilst he thrusted his finger in and out of Akaashi. He watched at he trembled below him. Oh, how he loved seeing Akaashi tremble. Akaashi couldn't think very well. His mind was foggy with pleasure as he let out a continuous stream of moans. Bokuto always made him like this. He always seemed to know how to make Akaashi succumb to him. Bokuto, being a slight tease, ran his tongue from the bottom of Akaashi's spine all the way up to the top, only to press his body against his and bite at his neck, sometimes giving him small hickeys, "You're so pretty..~"Akaashi couldn't take much more of this pleasure. His body was twitching. But he didn't want to cum until Bokuto was in him. "B-Bokuto-san. I'm so close. Please, I want you inside me."Bokuto became a little more aroused at how Akaashi sounded pleading for him to enter him. Without hesitation, Bokuto took his fingers out of Akaashi's entrance, only to replace it with his member. He thrusted slowly to begin with, grunting. "You're still tight even after I stretched you~"

"Ahn~ Bokuto-san. You fill me up so much. M-more." Akaashi began pushing into Bokuto's thick length. He wanted more. He wanted Bokuto to make true with his promise of making Akaashi scream. He needed moreBokuto rested his hands on the locker above Akaashi's head and his head on Akaashi's shoulder as he began speeding up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping becoming louder and faster."U-ugh~" Akaashi moaned as he timed his hips to Bokuto's wild thrusts. It felt so good. Akaashi was close. Bokuto began to bite down a little on Akaashi's shoulder as he too came close. His thrusts quickly grew in speed as he grew closer and closer, "Akaashi... Scream my name~" he groaned."B-BOKUTO-SAN!! AHHN~" Akaashi screamed as he came hard against the closed locker .Bokuto bit down a little harder on Akaashi's shoulder as he finished inside of Akaashi, keeping himself inside of him until he was certain nothing would spill, "Mm, you're so good, Akaashi~"Akaashi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he pulled away from Bokuto. He didn't want to become too attached to Bokuto. He started putting on his clothes, wincing at the sensation of Bokuto's load running down his legs. "I'll be heading out first... Good job today, Bokuto-san."Bokuto was panting heavily, but watched as Akaashi put his clothes back on. Akaashi may not feel the same way, but he enjoyed being around the other and quite frankly, has a small crush on him. Before Akaashi left, Bokuto went over to him and gave him a small peck, "You're really handsome.. you know that?" But lost all confidence in an instant and panicked, before turning to put on his clothes, "uh- yeah! Y-you too Akaashi—"Akaashi paused. Should he wait for Bokuto? Should he say something? "I... will see you tomorrow... Bokuto-san." With that, Akaashi made his way out.The next day at training, Bokuto had slightly been avoiding Akaashi. Not because of the event that had taken place the day before, but the small kiss and comment that Bokuto had made was really confusing him. Despite the fact he made the comment himself... The team noticed that Bokuto wasn't on top of his game that day and at the end of practice, Bokuto went straight to the change rooms to get ready to leave. That only worried the team further. Honoha ended up asking Akaashi to check on him Akaashi had an idea of what was going on with Bokuto. If he was honest, he didn't want to address the matter. If there was even a possibility that Bokuto said that because lik- No! Akaashi would not even consider Bokuto liking him. Their relationship was purely physical. Only to help Bokuto perform his best in volleyball. That's all it was.  
Akaashi walked to the change room and entered, softly closing the door behind him.  
"Bokuto-san?"Bokuto had almost finished packing up everything when he heard Akaashi's soft voice come from the doors. He paused before looking over at Akaashi, trying his best to act normal, "Akaashi! What brings you here?""It's the change room." Akaashi points out. He wasn't ready to talk about this yet, but he needed to. He needed to get this over with, for the sake of the team. "Is something on your mind?"Bokuto paused, before setting his bag down and sighing, "I guess so— It's not anything important though..." He began, smiling again quickly, "I should probably get going—" Bokuto went to pick up his bag from the floor without continuing the conversation."Bokuto-san!" Akaashi didn't mean to shout, but he hated Bokuto acting like this. He hated having to do this. "Bokuto-san, yesterday I..." Akaashi looked away. His eyes has begun to tear up as he continued. "I realized that we can't keep doing this. I- I cant be with you anymore...like that. We have to stop."Bokuto paused at Akaashi's shout. He hadn't heard Akaashi shout... Like, ever. He didn't shout very often... He froze in place and looked up at Akaashi in slight shock, before smiling a little after hearing what the other had to say. Bokuto understood. Bokuto had his reasons for not wanting to continue this either... His might be a bit more complicated... "Yeah, I understand."Akaashi felt his heart break when Bokuto agreed. Part of him had wished that Bokuto would want to keep it going. That Akaashi meant at least something to him, but Akaashi could see now just how deluded he had been. He blinked hard, trying to not cry. "That's good. I will... see you later." He tried to sound strong, but his voice came out as a whisper. Akaashi quickly turned around and left the room.Bokuto couldn't help but notice how broken Akaashi felt. This owl wasn't the smartest of people at times but somehow he could read Akaashi as if he were an open book placed in front of him. Just by hearing his voice he could tell he was upset. Almost immediately Bokuto broke out of the daze he was in from Akaashi's shout and dropped his bag, pleading Akaashi wasn't too far gone that he couldn't catch him until tomorrow. He ended up hopelessly searching every hallway of the school until he came to the front gate. He sighed and gave the nearby wall a small punch. He was mad at himself for not manning up and telling Akaashi how he truly felt. "Dammit!"Akaashi had run home the minute the door had closed. He didn't stop, even when his teammates called out to him asking what happened. Once Akaashi was home, he broke. He lay on his bed sobbing and replaying everything. He thought that as long Bokuto was in his life, he would be happy. But then he and Bokuto started a physical relationship. Akaashi thought that he could keep his feelings in check, but when Bokuto gave him that unnecessary kiss... he realized how screwed he was. He wanted all of Bokuto. He wasn't happy with just his body. He wanted Bokuto to love him. 

Bokuto ended up going back to get his bag. His teammates asked what had happened but Bokuto didn't want to answer. He only said, "Nothin' important.." and continued to walk away. He began walking home when his phone buzzed. His mother had messaged him asking when he was going to be home. It was a little late after all. He must have searched for a while... Bokuto didn't respond and out his phone away, his body shook with both anger at himself and shame for not being able to tell Akaashi. He felt so bad for accidentally shutting him down... He knew what he had to do.

[Akaashi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)]

New message - 6:32pm, Wednesday.  
\- Hey Akaashi... I didn't mean to shut you down so hard back at practice.. can we meet up somewhere soon? I understand if you don't want to.

Akaashi heard his phone go off, but didn't check it. It would be pointless to even try, he couldn't even see in front of himself. He stayed curled up on his bed crying, until he tired himself out and fell asleep. Bokuto ended up sitting down on a swing in a park constantly looking at the message. It only said "delivered." Akaashi hadn't seen it. Bokuto didn't blame him. He sighed, before going to stand up but pausing only to notice that his eyes began watering. He frowned and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He messages his mother back with a simple "I'm coming home now. Sorry." And made his way home.

Bokuto felt horrible.

The next day, Akaashi woke with his head hurting. He didn't have to check the mirror to know that his eyes were swollen and puffy. He didn't want to go to school. He cant even imagine trying to go to practice with...Bokuto. Akaashi pressed his hands to his eyes to stop himself from crying. He took a few deep breaths and considered staying home. He could say that hes sick. He checked his phone to see how soon he needed to come up with an answer when he saw the text from Bokuto. He froze. How was he supposed to respond, it was last night. He cant say that he couldn't read the message cause he was too busy crying. He needed to reply.

[Bokuto-san]

New message - 6:13am, Thursday  
-I had company over. I am sorry for replying so late. We do not need to talk. Everything is fine.

Akaashi hit send and decided that he needs a sick day. He lays back down in bed.

While Bokuto walked to school, his phone pinged and he picked it up. Noticing a message from Akaashi, his heart raced a little, only to stop racing when he remembered yesterday. He sighed and opened it, read it and frowned a little. "The "everything is fine" part is a lie..." He whispered to himself... He messaged back.

[Akaashi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)]  
New message - 6:16am, Thursday  
\- I understand. But, Akaashi, I can tell everything isn't fine. I feel bad for how I shut you down yesterday and I want to tell you what I meant face to face... I'm sorry.

He put his phone away after hitting send before

Akaashi heard the phone, but didn't grab it right away. He was scared about if Bokuto had responded and what he would say. He couldn't wait very long, however, and within a few minutes, he picked his phone back up and cussed. For everything that Bokuto was, no one would ever expect him to be so perceptive of how people were feeling. But a face to face meeting? Akaashi didn't think he could do that.

[Bokuto-san]  
New message - 6:20am, Thursday  
\- don't apologize. It's fine. Really.

He hit send and then got up to take a shower. Maybe the water would refresh him.

Bokuto sighed to himself as he read the message. He didn't bother replying. There was nothing to reply to. He decided he'd go to practice. He's the Ace and the captain. He had to otherwise it would set a really bad example... He arrived, practiced, attended his other usual classes and then went to the same park he was at the day before. He wanted to visit Akaashi, but he didn't think he'd be comfortable with that. He took out his phone, read the message again before carelessly placing it awkwardly in his hand... "Fuck, Akaashi... Come back to practice, man. I can't hit my perfect spikes without you... And, well, undeniably, I miss you heaps." He spoke to himself, unaware that a voice record message had been recording. When he put his phone back in his pocket was when all hell broke loose.

[Akaashi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)]  
New Message - 5:47pm, Thursday.  
Voice Message : ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
Delivered...

Akaashi froze. A voice message? What did he have to say? Did he really want to open it? He steeled himself and pressed play. Hearing those words, Akaashis heart began to race. Bokuto missed him? Really? Akaashi bit his lip before typing out a message and sending it before he could chicken out

[Bokuto-san]  
New message - 5:50pm, Thursday  
Come over. Please.

Reading the message Akaashi sent to him, he tilted his head, confused. He opened their messages as he walked home and noticed a voice message to Akaashi. He froze. Shit. He listened to it and panicked. "Oh shit. Ohhh shit. I uh— he wants me to come over... Okay. Bokuto Kōtarō if you fuck this up aGAIN—" He spoke to himself, before pocketing his phone and almost running to Akaashi's house. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, waiting. His heart was racing...Akaashi hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Dear God, please don't let this be a mistake. When he heard the door, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Bokuto stood there looking breathless and as sexy as ever. Could Akaashi's heart please calm down? "Bokuto-san.." Akaashi stopped. Why did he call Bokuto over. Fuck. This was a mistake. After a long day if training, Bokuto ended up having his hair down and not styled. The black roots mixed nicely with the white tips and his amber colored eyes basically shone like gold coins in the sunset. He gave Akaashi a small smile, and placed a hand on the back of his neck, "Akaashi..." He was nervous. Especially after what has happened...Akaashi couldn't turn him out now. He had called him out after all. He gulped. "Come in. You can have a seat anywhere. Um, do you want a drink?" Akaashi started rambling as he quickly turned and led the way into the house. Bokuto walked into Akaashi's house and took a seat in the dinning room, seeing that as the most polite thing to do, "Ah, I'm alright, Akaashi. Thank you—" Somehow, this trip was a lot more nerve wracking than any other encounter he'd ever had with Akaashi.."Ah, right.." he trailed off. He couldn't think of anything else to say or offer. He could only think of Bokuto and how badly he wanted him. He wanted to kiss him and hug him. He wanted him. Akaashi quickly turned away. "I'm sorry for not going to practice earlier. I wasn't feeling very well.""It's okay to not come to practice if you aren't well, Akaashi. Make sure to look after yourself.." Bokuto trailed off, admiring Akaashi's hair and figure. He wanted to hug him and tell him he was sorry for everything while crying and begging him to forgive him but that might make things worse. Instead, Bokuto ended up admiring his facial features, only to notice his eyes were bloodshot, puffy and red... "Kei— Akaashi..." He had to stop himself from using Akaashi's first name, "...Are you sure you're okay...?"Akaashi sucked in a breath when Bokuto almost said his first name. His heart beat harder in his chest and he bit his lip as he tried to calm himself. "Yeah, just some allergies. Y'know haha." Akaashi could die. It's not allergy season. Why did he say that?Bokuto knew full well Akaashi didn't have allergies. He'd been crying. Bokuto didn't really want to interfere with it but he hated seeing or even knowing Akaashi had been crying. It hurt him, "...Akaashi, come here.." he tried saying it as calm as possible. He didn't want to scare Akaashi. Akaashi almost ran to him. He almost ran and threw himself into Bokuto's arms, but he didn't. Instead, he walked cautiously over to Bokuto before standing a foot or so away from him and whispering. "What?"Bokuto didn't want to throw himself at the other male, so instead he opened his arms and gave him a gentle expression, "Come here. I can tell you're upset about something. I really hope it's not what I think it is, but nonetheless..." He paused, before giving him a calm, warm smile, "let me comfort you. At least."Fuck. Bokuto knew how to get him. He stepped into Bokuto's arms and pressed his face into the mans chest. He was so comforting. His eyes started watering again. Can Bokuto like me?Bokuto wrapped his arms around the smaller male as soon as he fell into his chest. He awkwardly lifted him onto his lap and sat down, his heart was racing but nonetheless he was surprisingly calmer than he thought he'd be, "Are you okay, Akaashi...?""I need a minute." His voice cracked. He tried to take a steadying breath, but it turned into a sob. Bokuto could tell just by that sob that Akaashi was on the verge of breaking down. He'd never seen him so down like this. Bokuto buried his face into Akaashi's neck and mumbled, "If you want to cry I'm right here.."Akaashi shook his head and tried to stop the tears already rolling down his face. Crying hurt. His eyes were burning. Akaashi let out another sob and bit his lip. He started shaking. Bokuto closed his eyes and let his breathing steady out, hopefully that way maybe Akaashi could calm down a little hearing Bokuto's calm and steady breathing... He decided to try and talk to comfort, "Keiji, I'm not going to leave your side until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you're okay without crying. I want to make sure you're okay. I care about you, man..." He whispered, rubbing the other's back in circular motions gently. Akaashi listened to Bokuto breathing and calmed down a bit. He took a few more breaths before he felt like he could talk. "I-I'm okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."Bokuto moved away so that he could see Akaashi's face. He brought his hand up to the other's cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes, "M'kay, no more crying, alright?" Both boys were sitting in a dark dining room. The time was probably around 6:30pm now and the sun had almost completely disappeared.. "I'm sorry if I turned you down harshly... That's not what I meant. I was just... I had something going on in my mind at the time and ended up taking it out on you a bit. I'm sorry, Keiji." Bokuto said, all spoken with a smile. Somehow, he managed. Akaashi looked away. He didn't like this forced smile that Bokuto was giving him. He didn't like this entire situation. Akaashi could feel his heart being torn again.  
"It's okay Bokuto-san... it.. it doesn't matter." He stepped back when he said that. Why did he even invite Bokuto over? What had he been hoping? That they would go running into each others arms? This is why he doesn't let himself get hopeful. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I'll make sure to come to practices from now on. I'll always be here so you don't need to miss me."Bokuto nodded. He could tell Akaashi hated the whole situation and he could see that he disliked how he himself was feeling, so Bokuto didn't push the subject on any further. He was happy that he was coming back to practice.. he did still miss him though. Bokuto looked at the time and then sighed, running a hand through his un-styled hair, "I should get going. Mum is going to worry about where I am." He said, picking up his bag and stretching, "Thank you, Akaashi, for inviting me over."Akaashi nodded, still looking away. "Thanks for coming over." He followed Bokuto to the door. It was when he saw Bokuto leaving that Akaashi remembered why he wanted him over in the first place. "Bokuto-san! Wait!"Right as Bokuto left the door, Akaashi called him back. He turned on his heel and looked at Akaashi from a small distance, "Yeah?" He hummed, tilting his head with a smile. Akaashi ran the short distance to Bokuto before pulling the taller man into a short kiss. "I like you."  
With that, he quickly turned back inside. His face completely red. Bokuto stood their in complete shock, the time now being too dark to see a dark blush spread across the taller male's cheeks. Akaashi had already ran back inside so Bokuto did the next best thing.

[Akaashi ( ꈍᴗꈍ)]  
New Message - 7:43pm, Thursday.  
\- ❤️

He pressed send and began walking home, his heart fluttered every time he thought back to it... Akaashi liked him.

As soon as Akaashi had closed the door, he panicked. He told Bokuto. Oh gosh! He told Bokuto!! What was going to happen now? Akaashi had already promised to always be there for Bokuto. What was he going to do. When his phone beeped, he aggressively picked it up, but he melted when he saw the message. He couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto his face. Akaashi didn't know if Bokuto felt the same, but he felt better now that he finally told the owl. Bokuto had made it home and laid down on his bed. He looked back at the message and smiled, seeing that Akaashi had seen it. Today turned out great. God, he's so fucking handsome. He wanted to tell him that. He really did. Then he got an idea.

[Akaashi ❤️]  
New Message - 8:04pm, Thursday.  
\- Hey Akaashi! Can I meet at your place tomorrow morning? I wanna tell you somethin'.

Akaashi didn't know if his heart could take this. He had checked his phone to see Bokuto's message. First he confesses and now Bokuto wants to meet up? Akaashi's heart was going to give out, but texted back.

[Bokuto-san]  
New message - 8:06pm, Thursday  
\- Okay, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto smiled happily, before nodding to himself. He rolled over and threw his blanket over his body. They had training early tomorrow.

[Akaashi ❤️]  
New Message - 8:10pm, Thursday.  
\- See you tomorrow morning then! ╰(*'︶'*)╯

Bokuto put his phone on his nightstand and smiled up at the roof. He fell asleep shortly after.

Akaashi stared at his phone for a bit before texting back. He didn't need to text back, but he wanted to. But before that, he changed Bokuto's name.

[Bokuto]  
New message - 8:13pm, Thursday  
\- see you

Changing Bokuto's name felt like a big deal, which was probably crazy. Akaashi didn't care. Although he was still nervous about what Bokuto wanted to talk about, Akaashi couldn't wait for tomorrow.

April 14, 2020 2:15 am, Bokuto woke up the next morning and got ready as quickly as he could. As soon as he we sure he had everything for practice and school that evening he left for Akaashi's house. Once he reached his house he waited until Akaashi came outside before he walked over to him without a work, pushed his fringe back gently and kissed his forehead, before taking a second chance and giving him a short kiss, "I like you too, Akaashi~"Akaashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bokuto liked him too? This had to be a joke. "B-Bokuto-s-san, you realize that I mean as... more than a friend?"Bokuto smiled and nodded, before running a hand through Akaashi's hair. He wanted to kiss him for a little longer just to show that he meant it, be he wasn't sure if Akaashi lived with his parents still and if he did, he didn't know their opinions on homosexuality. Bokuto decided to take Akaashi by the hand and walk around the corner to a nearby park, before turning towards him and kissing him. He held this for longer this time, before pulling away, "I like you like that too, Akaashi. I mean it."This was a dream. Akaashi could swear it was a dream. He couldn't stop the stupid smile from coming onto his face. "Bokuto-san, I like you too! I've liked you for so long." He hugged Bokuto tightly. He didn't want to let go. 

Bokuto gave a small laugh and hugged the other back tightly, he too, didn't want to let go. The taller male snuggled into Akaashi's shoulder and smiled to himself, "Me too, Akaashi." Bokuto chirped up into Akaashi's neck. Now that he'd done that he became quite shy. Man, this guy loses his confidence somewhat quickly in situations like this."Bokuto-san..." Akaashi started, but trailed off. He gripped Bokuto's shirt before finally getting up enough courage to continue. "Bokuto-san. Kiss me again. Please."Bokuto's cheeks flushed red almost instantly at the request, but he did so without hesitation. He kissed Akaashi again, the same time as the last one. After he pulled away, he looked at Akaashi as if to ask if he was comfortable with a longer kiss. 

Akaashi nods and pulls Bokuto down for a third kiss, this one longer than the rest. Akaashi slid his fingers into Bokuto's multicolored hair. Bokuto's stomach whirled as he kissed Akaashi for a third time. He closed his eyes and let the kiss go on for as long as Akaashi wished. Running a hand through Akaashi's hair again, he brought the other's waist and body into his, deepening the kiss a bit more. Akaashi's thought his heart was going to explode. This was real life. In real life, Bokuto likes him and they're making out. Not making out during casual sex, but because they actually like each other!! Akaashi groaned eagerly into the kiss. He felt his body being pressed more into Bokuto and he swore he melted. Akaashi reacted more aggressively than he had intended, pushing harder into Bokuto as he slid one hand out of his hair and gripped the taller mans muscular shoulder.

Bokuto smiled into the kiss as he felt Akaashi press himself into Bokuto's chest further as he gripped his shoulder. The owl ended up moving to lean himself against a tree as he continued. He didn't want this to end. This was amazing. This felt amazing. He couldn't tell if this was a dream or not but fuck did it feel real. Akaashi wanted more. It was bad, but he wanted Bokuto to take him. Right there against that tree. He wanted Bokuto to make him scream his name again. Akaashi nibbled Bokuto's lower lip and pressed their groins together. He knew he shouldn't, but whenever Bokuto was involved, he couldn't hold back. Bokuto felt the sudden press from Akaashi and moaned softly. He knew he shouldn't since they had practice. Being late was always bad.. but Akaashi looked so pretty and sexy panting into the kiss they were having and it turned Bokuto on. Bokuto felt Akaashi nibble at his lower lip and took the chance the slip his tongue into Akaashi's mouth, making the kiss more passionate. Afterwards, he pulled away with a soft pant and looked at Akaashi with lust-filled eyes, "I want to take you all for myself, Akaashi but we'll be late to practice..~" Bokuto's voice was slightly rough and low because of the kiss that just took place that it made his voice sound seductive. Even Bokuto was caught off guard by his own voice.When Akaashi heard Bokuto's voice, he honestly wondered how he was supposed to go to volleyball. His voice could easily melt Akaashi into a puddle of goo and then some. But Akaashi didn't like what he was saying right now. He wanted more, but he knew that Bokuto was the captain and being on time was really important. "Let's go," he spoke breathlessly. On the way to the gym Akaashi couldn't stop undressing Bokuto with his eyes. He wanted the owl on top of him already. Akaashi didn't realize that his eyes had dropped to Bokuto's package in the middle of practice.As soon as the two had arrived at the gym, they ended up being 2 minutes late. The team asked why the two earliest members were so "late" today. Bokuto shook it over as "I overslept. Apologies!" And went to the change rooms to change into his training outfit. Before he left the change rooms he gave Akaashi a forehead kiss and whispered, "Mum won't be home for a few days due to a business trip. I can take you tonight if you'd like to visit~" and with that, left the change rooms to start practicing with the team.Akaashi raised his hand to where Bokuto's lips had just been. His face was completely red and his heart was thumping against his chest. He was so getting laid tonight!! Akaashi got ready for practice with newfound fervor and practically skipped to the gym. 

Bokuto looked over to the door and watched as Akaashi basically skipped his way over to the gym. He smiled and chuckled, earning a few looks from the team and then they looked over at a happy Akaashi. Konoha and the rest of the team called out to Akaashi, "You, what's got you so happy today, Akaashi?"Akaashi didn't know how to respond. He wasn't a good liar and he wasn't good at getting out of questions. He decided to tell a half truth. "Good news?" It came out as more of a question and he mentally cursed. Konoha nodded before smiling, "You sure? Or did Bokuto do something stupidly funny again?" He chuckled a little and Bokuto laughed with him, "I'm not that bad, Konoha!" Konoha shrugged and went back to practice with a smile, and Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and signaled for him to come over, "My spikes are at their best with your tosses, man. Come on~"Akaashi almost combusted at Bokuto's words. He worked hard to give the ace the perfect set every time. Making sure that it was exactly how Bokuto liked it, and then watching as the spiker attacked the ball. Akaashi loved seeing Bokuto at his best.After a few rounds of spike, toss and receive practice they moved on to an 3V3 game. The opposing side to Bokuto's team had won and they laughed it off with the other side. By then it was time to leave. They had practice during the ends of the day so that they could do regular classes and still get passing grades whilst practicing. On the way home, Bokuto had caught up to Akaashi and gave him a small but sly smirk whilst they walked the distance between the school gates and the change rooms. Eventually they made it out of the school grounds and began walking to Bokuto's house..

Akaashi kept feeling more and more nervous for going to Bokuto's house. He had only been nervous the first time that they had slept together. It felt like every step they too in the direction of Bokuto's house made his heart beat a little faster. When they arrived at the house, Akaashi had worked up an excited and nervous tremble. He couldn't wait to have Bokuto take him. He just wished he would stop shaking.

Bokuto opened his door and inhaled, before taking Akaashi upstairs to his bedroom. He placed his bag down on the floor and closed the door behind them, looking at Akaashi with a sly smile, "Remember what I promised you, Akaashi?~"Akaashi set his bag down slowly, keeping his head down so that Bokuto couldn't see the red blush that made it's way onto his cheeks. Did Bokuto mean what Akaashi thought he meant? Was he going to make Akaashi scream his name again? Fuck, Akaashi wanted him so bad. "A promise? I can't remember any promise you made me." Akaashi played that he forgot. He wanted Bokuto to say it again. Bokuto smiled, before walking over to Akaashi and slowly backing him up over the his bed, watching as he tripped and fell. Bokuto took that moment to climb on top of Akaashi, his shirt hanging a little, showing off his muscles the hid underneath the shirt. Bokuto's gaze sharpened, and his smirk grew, "I'm going to take you for myself. I'm going to make sure you scream my name and beg me for more~"Akaashi's breath was taken away. Between Bokuto's sexy muscles and his panty dropping promise, how could Akaashi even hope to breath? He slowly wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and whispered breathily, "Give me your all Bokuto-san. I want you to fill me up completely." He raised his hips to press his groin against Bokuto's.

Bokuto smirked, before instantly beginning to give Akaashi hickeys. Tomorrow was Saturday so he could completely wreck Akaashi and he wouldn't have to move. That made Bokuto excited. He continued to bite and give hickeys to the smaller male as he ran his hands down towards Akaashi's groin. Akaashi groaned as he felt Bokuto leaving hickeys and trailing a hand to his pelvic area. He loved the attention. Bokuto always made him feel so good. Akaashi would never get tired of him. He began running a hand through Bokuto's hair. "Bokuto-san~"Bokuto nuzzled into Akaashi's neck as his hand reached Akaashi's member, palming him through the other's practice shorts. He licked Akaashi's neck over the sensitive spots where he had left hickeys. He loved seeing Akaashi squirm in pleasure. It hyped him up to continue and do more for Akaashi's pleasure."Nngh~" Akaashi bit back a moan as Bokuto continued to pleasure him. He began grinding into Bokuto's palm and took his hand out of the taller boys hair to grip his buff shoulders. Akaashi loves Bokuto's shoulders. He loved Bokuto"Mm, don't stop yourself from moaning~ They sound beautiful." Bokuto whispered, still palming at Akaashi. He felt Akaashi grip his shoulders and he smiled, now biting his neck. After a little he decided to slip his hand underneath Akaashi's boxers, rubbing his member somewhat more needy than before."Oh! Ohhh~ Bokuto-san!" Akaashi shouted as Bokuto bit him and rubbed him harder. He bit his lip as he held onto Bokuto tighter. He could feel his insides knotting, letting him know that he was close. Akaashi didn't want it to end yet. "B-Bokuto-san, slower."Bokuto smirked, before keeping the same pace he had before. "I'm going to make you cum more than once tonight, Akaashi. Don't worry~" He cooed, also continuing to bite at his neck."Uh-hnn~ Bo...kuto... san! I'm close! I'm gonna-aah!!" Akaashi couldn't take any more and came into Bokuto's hand. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Akaashi didn't want to cum alone. He pouted unintentionally.

Bokuto lifted his hand out of Akaashi's pants and didn't hesitate before licking off the smaller male's cum from his hand. He stared Akaashi dead in the eyes as he did, smirking like he just won something. The sun was going down so Bokuto's amber coloued eyes shone again. Finishing Akaashi's cum, he rubbed his mouth and hummed, "Bitter. I like it~"Akaashi flushed and pushed Bokuto's chest before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a heated kiss. He nipped at Bokuto's bottom lip. Akaashi wanted more of Bokuto. He didn't come here to be jerked off. Akaashi needed Bokuto.

Bokuto kissed Akaashi back, slipping his tongue into Akaashi's mouth. He twirled his tongue around Akaashi's and began stripping both himself and Akaashi to the point they were both naked. He wanted to be rough with the smaller male, but he didn't want to hurt him too bad. Akaashi could sense Bokuto's hesitation. Hesitation didn't suite Bokuto. Akaashi had to do something about that. He pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Bokuto's face and staring into his amber eyes. The sunset was catching them and Akaashi almost lost his train of thought. "I want you to give me all you got. Make me scream for you. Please, give me everything.. Koutarou."After being told by Akaashi himself that he wanted Bokuto to give it his all, his confidence rose amazingly. He almost wanted to shove himself inside of Akaashi and fuck him until he couldn't walk at all but he needed to restrain himself from that... For a little bit. After a little while of fingering Akaashi, he took his fingers out and replaced them with his member, showing no mercy as he was now given permission to fuck Akaashi he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. His thrusts started out fast and deep, and he kept that pace. Akaashi had tried to hold his moans in. But as Bokuto continued his aggressive pace, Akaashi was losing himself. He began moaning louder and louder, turning from near whispers to loud shouts. He knew already that his voice would be strained tomorrow, but he didn't care. Right now, all he could focus on was Bokuto inside him. Heat was pooling up again as he drew closer and closer. "K-koutarouu! I'm close! I'm close!"Bokuto only held his pace, skin slapping heavily against Akaashi as he too drew close too. He slouched over the top of Akaashi lazily, though this too helped him push himself deeper into the smaller male. He felt his stomach begin to know up and he moaned, "Scream my name again, Akaashi. It's so hot~" he moaned into the other's ear as he released his load as deep as he could into Akaashi's body, "Hngh— Fuck, Keiji~"The feeling of Bokuto filling him up sent him over the edge. "Koutarouuuu!!~" Akaashi screamed as he came onto their stomachs. He kissed the closest part of Bokuto that he could find, which was the joint of the taller mans neck. Akaashi peppered the skin with soft kisses and hummed happily. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Bokuto smiled and nuzzled into him happily, "You're so sexy during sex, Akaashi~" He giggled, wrapping his arms weakly around Akaashi as he pulled himself out of the smaller one, placing a blanket over the top of them both. It was getting cold~"You're sexy all the time," Akaashi whispered. He snuggled closer to the strong male. Bokuto's scent filled Akaashi with a warm and fuzzy sensation. Even though they both were sweaty and sticky, Akaashi didn't mind at all. Bokuto smiled and nuzzled his face into Akaashi's neck happily, "It's the weekend tomorrow. We have the entire weekend to ourselves, baby~" Bokuto hummed, his strong arms keeping Akaashi as close to him as possible. He wanted to feel his warmth, and that's exactly what he got. Akaashi was really warm~ Akaashi smiled. A whole weekend with Bokuto sounds like a dream come true. "Bokuto-san, I really like you." Akaashi mumbled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the safety of Bokuto's arms. Bokuto pressed Akaashi's head gently into his chest, holding him close and enjoying the steady breathing of Akaashi. He breathed in, before slowly dozing off. Before he fell asleep completely, Bokuto whispered something.

"I love you too, Keiji."

Akaashi couldn't fall asleep right away after hearing that. His heart raced thousands of miles a minute. Bokuto loves me. Bokuto loves me! After taking several minutes to calm down, Akaashi was finally able to fall sleep as well.  
The next morning Akaashi woke up before Bokuto and decided to take a shower. The moment he was out of the mans toned arms, he missed them. It was very hard to move. Akaashi's hips and back felt beyond sore, making the trek to the bathroom slightly painful. He took a warm shower that helped soothe and relax his aching muscles, and he felt much better when he got out. He walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled softly as he watched Bokuto still sleeping.Bokuto laid still, asleep after yesterday's events. His hair was messy and down and he eventually sat up. He noticed Akaashi in the bathroom and he smiled to himself. He was still very tired and loopy that when he stood up and walked into the bathroom behind Akaashi, he almost collapsed onto the smaller male with a yawn. The taller owl wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and groaned, resting his head on the other's shoulder and yawned ...  
"Hngh... G'morning agaashiii..." He said tiredly. Akaashi smiled and placed his hands over Bokuto. "Good morning Bokuto-san. Did you sleep well?"Bokuto gave a very small hum as a response before opening his eyes to notice the hickeys on Akaashi's neck and collarbone. Bokuto smiled and gave Akaashi's cheek a kiss before walking back over to the bed. He was still tired. Akaashi followed Bokuto and sat on the edge of the bed. Bokuto looked so good in the morning. He leaned over and began petting Bokuto's hair. He loved when the owls hair was all down and messy. It looked even better after sex. Bokuto smiled softly at the feeling of Akaashi's hand running through his hair. He closed his eyes and let himself calm again after waking up. He loved having his hair played with. It was like a bird being pet. He closed his eyes and on occasion, would nuzzle Akaashi's hand. Akaashi's heart felt swollen with love as continued petting Bokuto and watching him nuzzle his hand. The dark haired boy scooted closer. He loosely hugged the bigger man with one hand, keeping the other hand free to continue petting Bokuto. Akaashi began placing soft kisses along Bokuto's neck and shoulders.

Bokuto hummed gently as he felt Akaashi loosely hug him. In return he hugged the smaller male close, nuzzling into his chest, maybe that made it a bit hard for Akaashi to continue kissing him but he was warm and he didn't want to let the warmth go... He loved Akaashi, and he wanted to say it to him while he was awake instead of like last night, on the verge of sleep.  
"Akaashi..." Bokuto began, "I love you."Akaashi froze. His heart began racing and he was sure that Bokuto could feel it too. He eyes began watered because he was so happy and he bit the inside of his cheek to avoid the waterfall before whispering his response. "I love you too, Bokuto-san"Bokuto, despite still being reasonably tired, loved the reaction he received and didn't waste any time in giving Akaashi a kiss, unaware that he was biting his cheek to stop himself from crying. He closed his eyes and let the kiss carry on for a little before he pulled away and looked at Akaashi..When Bokuto had kissed him, the tears began. He didn't want to cry in front of him again. Akaashi had already cried so much. But he couldn't stop. He was so happy, the tears just wouldn't stop.

Bokuto gasped a little seeing the tears and wiped them away quickly, "Akaashi, are you okay? Was it some I said—? Did—?" Bokuto began to panic a little. Akaashi was suddenly crying and he didn't know why. Maybe saying "I love you" was too early—?Akaashi placed his hands over Bokuto's and held them onto his crying face. He smiled as much as he could through the tears. "I'm sorry Bokuto-san. I'm just so happy right now." He brought one of Bokuto's hands to his lips and kissed his palm. Bokuto's face flushed a little but he smiled and kissed Akaashi's cheek in return. He ran a hand through the darker haired boy's hair gently and slowly. He loved the feel of Akaashi's hair. Always so soft... Akaashi closed his eyes at the touch and Bokuto could see the tears gathering on Akaashi's lashes. Akaashi began kissing all over Bokuto's hand. When he reached the end of a finger, he took the digit into his mouth, coating it with a thin sheen of saliva before moving to the next finger. Bokuto paused for a moment, before just letting Akaashi do what he pleased. He was intrigued to see where this went. The sudden coating of saliva surprised him, sure, but he was excited to see what would end up happening here. Akaashi seemed to be enjoying coating Bokuto's fingers with saliva.

Once Akaashi had successfully sucked on every finger he placed a kiss on the side of Bokuto's face before creating a trail down his neck and chest. He paused when reached on of Bokuto's muscular pectorals. Akaashi began licking the area, tracing his tongue along the curves. When that too was wet with saliva, Akaashi continued to trail kisses down his stomach and to his V line. Bokuto smirked, moving to lay on his back and face upwards. Akaashi seemed to be rather confident right now. Not to mention his dominant energy was showing. Bokuto always found Akaashi's dominant energy hot. God he's so fucking attractive. Akaashi simply kissing him on every inch of his body turned him on. He found it erotic. Akaashi himself was erotic. Akaashi began licking and nibbling at Bokuto's skin before licking down to his member and placing a kiss on the top. He used one hand to grip one of Bokuto's meaty thighs and used the other the hold onto Bokuto's member as he licked and kissed up and down. Bokuto shuddered, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the moans from flowing out. Akaashi was making this feel so good and they were only about 3 minutes in. Bokuto wanted Akaashi to take all of him in so that he could cum and have Akaashi swallow it. He wanted to be mean and dominant but with Akaashi sucking his dick, that wasn't going to be easy..

After coated Bokuto's member with enough saliva, he kissed the top gently before opening his mouth and slowly taking in him in. He started bobbed his head, humming with every inch he took. Bokuto breathed heavily, small pants starting to come from the other's mouth. He bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets a tad. Akaashi knew just how to make him feel good, "Hngh— what's with this all of a sudden, A-Akaashi?"Akaashi took his mouth off of Bokuto with a pop before lapping at the tip. He licked a few more times before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. He brought one hand to fondle Bokuto's balls. Akaashi used his other hand to start touching his own ass, fingering and stretching himself out and he continued to suck Bokuto off. Bokuto moaned and shivered when Akaashi began sucking him off. His mouth felt so good wrapped around his dick. They had fucked the night before and Akaashi wanted to go again, it seemed and Bokuto was okay with that. They had the whole weekend to themselves anyway~ Akaashi loved that he could make Bokuto feel good. He wanted to be the only person who could make Bokuto feel good. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to only need him. He started switching things up. Akaashi would suck on Bokuto's tip, swirl his tongue over it, and then take Bokuto into his mouth as far as he could. He wanted Bokuto's cum. Right now. 

Bokuto wrapped his legs gently around the other's neck, letting his calves rest on the other's shoulders. He moaned loudly as Akaashi took all of Bokuto into his mouth and gripped the bed sheets harshly. "Hngh— Fuck Akaashi...~"Akashi would have smirked, but with Bokuto in his mouth, it was impossible. Instead he hummed, letting the vibrations carry through to Bokuto's member and giving him even more pleasure. Akaashi couldn't take much more of this. He had fully stretched himself out and he wanted more .Bokuto shivered with a moan at the sudden humming Akaashi did. The pleasure it granted was insane. Bokuto bit his lip and shivered again as his stomach began to knot up, "Akaashi, I'm gonna cum—"Akaashi grabbed onto both of Bokuto's thighs. He used them as leverage as he sped up the pace, trying to take more and more of Bokuto every time. He kept up a stream of hums. Bokuto began to grunt and moan at the speed Akaashi was sucking him off at. After a little while, Bokuto but his lip and shivered, "Ah!" He moaned as he released his seed into Akaashi's mouth. He was panting like crazy afterwards. He gave Akaashi some time before he smirked and sitting up, "Oh-ho... You're going to get it now~" Bokuto climbed over to Akaashi and kissing him deeply..Akaashi had swallowed nearly all of Bokuto's seed when Bokuto came after him and began kissing him. He moaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into Bokuto's mouth. Only to have Bokuto's tongue push him out as they began to fight for dominance. Akaashi didn't last long before he let the bigger man win and explore his mouth. Bokuto closed his eyes, pushing the other down onto the bed sheets as he wins. He explores Keiji's mouth, running his tongue over every wall. Pulling away, Bokuto was panting, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his fingers around Akaashi's member and pumping his hand up and down, "If you want more, you'll have to beg me for it~"Akaashi moaned and covered his mouth. There was a look of determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to give in so easily. Akaashi bit back another moan. He wanted Bokuto so bad, but he wasn't ready to beg. At least, not yet.

Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi's determination and in result of that, he pumped at Akaashi's member faster, his grip tightening a little bit. He decided to add extra pleasure to this by moving down to Akaashi's nipples, sucking and biting at then gently. Akaashi was already completely naked considering he was only wearing a towel before .Akaashi threw his head back as a guttural moan made it's way past his hands. Bokuto knew how to make Akaashi come undone and that's exactly what he was doing. Akaashi wouldn't be able to last like this. Bokuto continued at this pace. There was no need to speed up if this was how Akaashi reacted to just this. If his reaction died down, he'd start moving faster. 

For now, Bokuto was completely satisfied with Akaashi's reaction. He was so sexy during sex it was genuinely insane. Bokuto didn't know how he got so lucky to have someone so beautiful. Akaashi bit onto his lip. He tried not to react as much, but he was breathing hard and every so often his body would twitch from the pleasure he was receiving. His hole was starting to ache, wanting to be filled, but Akaashi would not beg yet. He wanted to hold out a little longer. Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was holding back now, and he didn't like that. Bokuto sped up the pumping on Akaashi's member, the sucking and biting on Akaashi's nipples turned into harsher versions of themselves. He wanted to hear Akaashi's begging and his moans. "Ahhn!~" A loud moan broke out from Akaashi. He was crumbling. He reached one hand out and grabbed onto Bokuto's bicep. He squeezed the muscle as he felt himself getting closer. "B-Bokuto-san~"

Bokuto loved the sound the escaped Akaashi's lips as he continue at the pace. He felt the other grab his bicep and he smirked, continuing. "If you cum now I'm not going to make you cum again, so beg while you still have time, Keiji~" He cooed with a deliberately lowered voice. Fuck, Akaashi loved when Bokuto so dominant. He moved the hand that was covering his mouth to Bokuto's shoulder. "Bokuto-san, please." He groaned as another wave of pleasure washed through him. "Nngh please, give me more."Bokuto chuckled as he stopped pumping Akaashi's member, in return he filled Akaashi with his member, thrusting in and out at a reasonable speed. If Akaashi wanted more, then he'd speak up about it. During sex, Bokuto tended to be both teasing and kinky at the same time, "What's my name, Akaashi?~"Akaashi moaned loudly at the sensation of being filled. He loved Bokuto filling him up. Bokuto asked Akaashi to say his name and Akaashi wondered how he would respond if the smaller male didn't give him what he wanted at first. "B-Bokuto."Bokuto lifted an eyebrow at how Akaashi didn't respond loudly. He knew Akaashi knew he wanted something louder than that. He was toying with him. Bokuto ended up speeding up his thrusts, going back to sucking and biting at Akaashi's nipples. He smirked as he did so, waiting "patiently".When Bokuto sped up and began his assault on Akaashi's chest again, Akaashi dug his nails into Bokuto. 

Bokuto made him feel so good that Akaashi couldn't think anymore. If Bokuto wanted something, Akaashi had to give it because Akaashi needed more. He needed more, now. "Aggn! K-koutarou! Koutarou! Give me more! Please, harder!" Bokuto obeyed Akaashi's cries and sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping grew in volume and speed. He felt Akaashi's nails dig into his back. He knew the team would probably see those on Monday during practice but oh well. Akaashi was his. There was no point hiding the fact~Akaashi was a moaning mess under Bokuto. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving. "Koutarou, y-you make me feel so gooood~ I want you to fill me up again. I want you. Again and again. I love you Koutarou." Akaashi babbled in breathy moans. His mind was too foggy with pleasure to know exactly what he was saying. Bokuto loved the moans that escaped Akaashi's lips. 

He continued thrusting, but the moans that left Akaashi only had him speed up. He wanted to here Akaashi moan like that again. He loved when Akaashi moaned beneath him like that. Seeing Akaashi so submissive was a sight only he wanted to see. He didn't want to let anyone else see this face.When Bokuto sped up again Akaashi felt his stomach begin to knot up. He held onto Bokuto tighter. He didn't want to cum before the other male. "K-koutarouu I'm close! Nnn~"Bokuto sped up a little more, trying to finish as soon as possible so that he could cum at the same time Akaashi did. Eventually he felt his stomach knot and he gripped the bed sheets harshly as he came inside of Akaashi with a loud moan. Akaashi clung onto Bokuto. Feeling himself be filled up with the older mans seed sent him over the edge and he came onto their chests, shouting incomprehensibly, and leaving a sticky white mess in between them. He took in a shuddering breath as he let go of Bokuto and just laid there, basking in the afterglow of sex. Bokuto began panting. His now sweaty hair dangling in front of his eyes loosely. He smiled, before kissing Akaashi's cheek gently as he pulled himself out of Akaashi. He laid down beside the other and wrapped his arms around him, chuckling a little. "The team is going to see the scratches on my back and the hickeys on your body, Akaashi~~"Akaashi tiredly dragged a finger along Bokuto's bicep. "I don't mind. I want them to know I'm yours." Akaashi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's lip, staying there fore a couple seconds before pulling away again and sighing happily. Bokuto smiled and nuzzled into Akaashi's neck, enjoying the warmth the radiated off of him from being all sweaty and hot after sex. At this point there was no need for a blanket. It was hot as hell in his room. Bokuto ended up breathing gently, inhaling Akaashi's smell. Bokuto heard a small ping from his phone and he groaned, before he sat up to check it. When he picked up his phone, he read the message over at least 7 times to make sure he wasn't mistaking what it said.

[Mother Birb]  
New Message - 10am, Saturday.  
\- Bokuto Koutarou come downstairs right now.

Bokuto was confused. She wasn't home...?

[Mother Birb]  
\- What do you mean? Aren't you on a business trip, mum?

[Mother Birb]  
New Messages - 10:54am, Saturday.  
I came home early and messaged you. I didn't like what I heard. Come downstairs now!

Bokuto shook, before sighing with a shaky breath, "Stay here, Akaashi." He said bluntly, before getting dressed and walking downstairs cautiously... 'Shit shit shit...' he thought to himself, preparing himself for the worst. Akaashi frowned at Bokuto's tone. Something was wrong. He watched Bokuto go downstairs before he got up and put his clothes on too. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he was nervous about what was happening. He couldn't make anything out at first and inched closer to the staircase to hear better. Once he got downstairs his mother didn't yell. She did talk sternly though. Bokuto stood there still. He knew if he moved or did anything to even talk back or disagree he'd be in for quite a bad time. His mum continued to go on and on about how he was "fucking a guy" and that it was wrong to do that. Bokuto ended up turning his head down to face the ground. He frowned as he listened to his mother chew his ears off about how he shouldn't be doing what he did. She was disgusted with his actions. Bokuto knew she was homophobic but the fact that Akaashi could possibly hear her rambling on about this made Bokuto want to shout at her to stop. He couldn't do that... Not yet, anyway..Akaashi couldn't hear everything, but he picked up on some words. Words like "disgusting" and "fucking a man." Akaashi didn't need to be a genius to know that Bokuto's mom heard them and that she was very against it. His heart began to race. What was going to happen to them? Akaashi's knees felt weak. Bokuto bit his lip in an attempt not to cry at the put downs and the homophobic things that were spitting out of her mouth. He shook a little, all in fear, anger and sadness. He didn't know how this was going to end up. Eventually Bokuto had had enough and slipped up, shouting, "I don't care! I love hi—" Bokuto's words were cut off with the sound of a slap that echoed throughout the house. Both people fell silent, and Bokuto gave a very broken "tsk". It was basically a sob mixed with "tsk". He cried to stop himself from crying about it but it was a bit too late for that...Akaashi heard the slap. He heard Bokuto yell and then the slap. His heart stopped. What is he supposed to do? Before he could properly think of what exactly he was doing, he was already downstairs. He came beside Bokuto and glared at the mother. 

Bokuto noticed someone was beside him and the only person left in the house was Akaashi. He didn't know how to feel. Scared because of the fact his mother knew Akaashi too was gay and there's a chance he'd get an earful too or upset that Akaashi had to see him like this."Mrs. Bokuto-san." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Akaashi was torn between lashing out at Bokuto's mother for making him cry and trying to be respectful of the elder person. He didn't want her to hate him, but he also was not going to tolerate anything that would hurt his Bokuto. Bokuto almost wanted to cower away in both embarrassment and fear of something happening to Akaashi. Bokuto's mum shifted a little and frowned, "So, you're the one that was begging my son for more." She scowled and Bokuto dipped his head down further. At this point he might as well be on his hands and knees begging her to stop talking, but he couldn't. Especially in front of his mother. He was 18. He shouldn't even be crying from a slap but it was built up by the homophobic comments. 

As soon as those words left Bokuto's mothers lips, Akaashi decided that he didn't need this woman to like him. He didn't even need her respect. "Yes ma'am. I was, and I'm not going to regret it or be ashamed. I love you're son and I'm not afraid to say it" Bokuto's heart stopped. He knew that talking back to his mother was terrible. It was such a bad idea. He lifted his head, revealing that, yeah, he'd been crying, but that didn't matter anymore. He needed to make sure Akaashi wasn't going to continue, "Akaashi—" Well that didn't go far because his mother cut him off, "No. No Koutarou. Let him say what he wants to say." She growled, and Bokuto stopped. It showed he was scared of his own mother. Watching the interaction between them pissed Akaashi off. Bokuto shouldn't be scared of his own goddamn parent. He took a breath. He knew that he shouldn't respond in anger because he might say something he regrets, but this wasn't okay. "Bokuto-san shouldn't have to hide his feeling just because you cant understand how two men could love each other." Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's wrist and looked at him, almost as if to beg him to stop talking. He had this look in his eye that told him something bad might happen if he didn't stop talking. For some reason, Bokuto felt that this was a lost cause to look at Akaashi like this. He had this feeling that Akaashi wasn't going to stop talking until he had the idea across with Bokuto's mother. 

Akaashi hated the look in Bokuto's eyes. He hated that Bokuto was scared. He wanted Bokuto to be strong again. "The fact that you cant support your own son with his sexuality is sick. He shouldn't have to put up with his own parent being homophobic and telling him that it's disgusting to sleep with someone he loves. Yeah we fucked, and I loved every minute of it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat!" Bokuto was almost hiding behind Akaashi now. He wanted this to end. Now. Bokuto's mum began again, "It is sick! How can one man love another?! It shouldn't be right!" She shouted, and Bokuto hid behind Akaashi fully. He hated hearing his mother shout. It reminded him of the multiple fights his mother and father would get into. He gripped the back of Akaashi's shirt, knowing that his mother was going to continue, "Oh my god, he's already attached to you. My son is already attached to another guy." She sighed and Bokuto felt his eyes begin to sting a bit. He didn't want to cry again.

"Then let him be! Stop trying to make him change just so that you feel better about yourself. Who cares about the gender if hes happy? Why cant you be happy for him? Hes your own damn son!" Akaashi spread an arm out to the side slightly. A way to shield Bokuto. Bokuto began to cry a little and he began shaking. The shouts of a man and a woman brought back memories. He frowned a little and sobbed, "Akaashi.. let's just go back to my room..." He choked out, but that too was ruined by his mother, "You're not going to your room, Koutarou. Leave." She spoke firmly, and Bokuto looked up, shaking his head, "No, no. You can't kick me out like you did to—" She frowned, before shouting, "I don't care, Koutarou! Leave! And you!" She pointed to Akaashi, "Take my filthy f*g of a son with you!" Bokuto's grip on Akaashi's shirt strengthened. He was terrified. Both terrified and upset that he was called something so offensive. He knew Akaashi would take offence to that too. Something bad was going to happen if they didn't leave. Akaashi's jaw clenched. Never before had he been tempted to hit someone, but what he wouldn't give to take a swing at her right this second. He clenched his fist before turning to Bokuto. He tried to speak calmly, but anger radiated from his voice. 

"Bokuto-san, could you please go upstairs and get my book bag?" His heart trembling seeing the man he loves so scared and .. small. Akaashi wished he could make things better. Bokuto gave a small but quick nod. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks before walking upstairs to get Akaashi's book bag and his own things since his mother decided to kick him out. He took a last look of his room, before breaking down crying. He sat down for a moment. 

This gave Akaashi time to do whatever the hell he wanted. "Listen here Mrs. Bokuto, I don't care who you are. I don't care that you're his mother or that you're older than me. If you so much as speak to Koutarou in any way that hurts him, I won't hesitate to fuck you up. No one has the right to call anyone a f*g and I swear to God if you ever lay a finger on him again, your grave wont even have a body to bury." Akaashi had drawn closer to the wretched woman and spoke quietly, but with enough honest anger to scare a mafia man. It gave the impression that Akaashi had threatened someone before. Bokuto eventually finished crying and walked down stairs slowly. He had everything. Akaashi's bag and his training bag for himself with clothes and other things inside. He stood behind Akaashi again, still scared of what form of interactions would happen. He gripped onto Akaashi's shirt again, his body becoming as small as possible. Man, he really did act like a scared owl. "Koutarou." His mother spoke, and he perked up instantly, "Your boyfriend is a psychopath." She spoke firmly, "both of you get out." Bokuto was confused as to what she meant, "What do you mean he's a psychopath? You said that with... Him. Akaashi, what did you say...?" He questioned. Bokuto's mum knew that she'd basically out Akaashi of his threat if she called him a psychopath. She did that to his father and Bokuto too, asked about why. She was a cruel person. 

"I just told her what would happen if she tried to hurt you again" Akaashi spoke as he turned and began leading the way out of the house. There was no more to say to this woman. Calling Akaashi a psychopath? This woman was more psychopathic than he was. Bokuto shuddered, before going to follow Akaashi out of the house, before needing something from his room. He forgot his kneepads for practice on Monday. He turned to go back up stairs but his mother blocked the stairwell. Bokuto stumbled backwards at the sudden action, making a distance between them even though he wanted to be as far away as possible from her. He looked at her with a scared face before going to talk, but his mother cut him off again, "I said get out, Koutarou." She spoke, but Bokuto needed the kneepads, "But I need the kneepads for—" "I DON'T CARE. BOKUTO KOUTAROU, GET OUT!" With that, he didn't even bother trying to get past her now. He ran outside and sobbed a little, frowning. Akaashi might have gone inside to do something, he didn't know. He couldn't see Akaashi outside for a moment so he sat down on the outside stairs and waited.. 

As Bokuto ran out of the house, Akaashi turned on his heel and marched towards the stairs. Bokuto's mother tried to stop him as well, but he easily pushed her aside and made his way up with the mother screaming at him the entire time. He quickly found the kneepads and made his way back down. He so badly wanted to punch her and shut her up, but Bokuto was waiting for him. Akaashi ignored the mother and made his way back to Bokuto. When Bokuto heard the clack of the door close, he stood up quickly and turned to see Akaashi. He threw himself at Akaashi, sobbing into his shoulder as his grip on the back of his shirt tightened. He basically clung to him like he was a lost child. He didn't want to cry. Not here. He hated crying around his mother. It made him look weak and that's the last thing he wanted to appear as to his mother. Akaashi hugged him tightly. Seeing Bokuto so sad and lost made Akaashi's heart break. Akaashi whispered soft reassurances to Bokuto and rubbed his back as if comforting a child. When Akaashi saw the mother peek at them through the window he frowned at glared. "C'mon love, let's get out of here."

Bokuto nodded, grabbing Akaashi's hand and holding it tightly. He was still sobbing, but not as bad as before. He walked with Akaashi, before finally being able to speak, "Where are we- *hic* Where are we going, Akaashi...?" He stopped walking for a second and sat down on a wall, resting his head on Akaashi's chest as he stood in front of him.."We'll go to my place. My parents are a little more understanding. They wouldn't turn you away." Akaashi put his hands in Bokuto's hair. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise." Bokuto tried not to cry even more hearing that Akaashi had parents that were accepting. Bokuto had never been around someone's parents that were accepting. In Japan, gay couples are usually looked down on. He was really happy to hear that Akaashi had accepting parents... "I love you... So much..." He whispered, not too quiet that Akaashi couldn't hear but not too loud either. He meant what he said. As he said it, he stood and wrapped his arms fully around Akaashi, hugging him tightly... "I love you, Akaashi!" He said louder this time, but still being careful of who heard. He was terrified that his teammates wouldn't accept him for being gay... God, that thought terrified him... Maybe he'd talk to Akaashi about it.

Akaashi hugged back and smiled. Bokuto was calming down and at least wasn't crying so much. This was an improvement. "I love you too Koutarou. Let's go home." Akaashi led the way home. His parents weren't home at this time. Thank goodness. He didn't know if Bokuto's pride could handle anyone else seeing him cry. They made the their way to Akaashi's room with was slightly messy. He normally kept it clean and pristine, but it had been pretty hectic these past few days. "My parents wont be home for awhile," Akaashi spoke as he began picking up the room, "You can sleep in here if you want. Or I can get another room ready."Bokuto sat down on Akaashi's bed and wipes his tears away again, smiling happily. He had only just wiped his tears away, but he started crying again. He was so happy he found Akaashi when he did... He wouldn't have a place to stay otherwise. He sat silently staring at his lap for a second, before a small hiccup left his mouth. He smiled and looked over at Akaashi, "Thank you." Akaashi looked over to Bokuto sitting on the bed. He stopped picking up and walked over. He took Bokuto's face in his hands and began wiping away the tears. "I love you Koutarou. I'm never going to let you go." Akaashi kissed his forehead and smiled. Bokuto was kind of surprised that the strong and loud ace was actually dealing with a homophobic mother. Maybe Akaashi didn't know Bokuto that well after all. Bokuto hummed quietly, smiling. He stopped crying after a little while. 

It was now 2 pm. That was the worst 4 hours in his life... He didn't even notice that it went on for so long ... It didn't matter now. He was safe with Akaashi and his parents. They were accepting. He was so happy. He couldn't control his happiness as he stood and tackled Akaashi onto his bed. He nuzzled into him and chuckled a little, "Thank you so much." Akaashi smiled happily and began petting Bokuto's hair. Akaashi was glad that Bokuto was doing better, but he felt a little nervous about his parents meeting him. His parents were nice, but they could be a little much. He hoped they wouldn't be upset that he brought a guy over without warning them. Akaashi pushed the thought away and focused on Bokuto. They had at least 2 more hours to themselves before his dad got back. Bokuto wanted to stay cuddles up with Akaashi for as long as possible. They couldn't cuddle together before because of the fact that Bokuto's mother had come home way too early. Now that Bokuto was in a more accepting household, he was happy. He snuggled up close to the other boy and dug his face into Akaashi's chest. He loved the feeling of Akaashi's hands running through or petting his hair. 

Akaashi watched Bokuto. It always amazing Akaashi that the older man could be so strong and frankly majestic and yet he was sensitive and gentle. He was... perfect and warm. Akaashi's eyes began closing. All the drama with Bokuto's mom made him tired, and with Bokuto safe in his arms now, he was could easily fall sleep. Bokuto could feel himself starting to doze off. All the crying made him tired. The warmth that Akaashi's body gave off made him happy. It felt like he was laying in a pile of feathers. Something so soft and warm. It amazed him. He kept his head in Akaashi's chest, closing his eyes. Akaashi's heartbeat was steady and Bokuto could tell he was tired too. "Let's just sleep for a little bit until your parents come home... Okay?" He whispered, dozing off already. Akaashi hummed in agreement before yawning and reaching over to grab a blanket. He laid it over them before going back go petting Bokuto's hair again. He paused for a second to memorize this moment. The feeling of Bokuto's steady breathing. His messy hair. The pressure of his body on Akaashi's. "I love you so much Koutarou," he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off  
Around maybe 3 hours later, Bokuto woke up before Akaashi did, but he didn't leave his side. He was warm and comforting. It made Bokuto happy. The older owl snuggled up to Akaashi's side, the blanket almost over Bokuto's head completely as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. His heat radiated off of his body and Bokuto's body caught it again. Man, it was so warm~  
Akaashi woke up a few minutes after Bokuto, groaning. He blearily looked around the room and frowned when he couldn't find Bokuto. Akaashi started to sit up when he felt pressure against his torso. He was about to feel if Bokuto was under the blanket when there was a knock on the door. Akaashi sat up straight and his heart beat a little faster. He was nervous, but he called out, "Come in." Akaashi's mother peeked the door open enough to stick her head through. "Keiji, I'm making dinner soon. Could you please set the table?" Akaashi nodded and his mother started to leave, when he called after her. "Oh, Mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Akaashi's mom started to come back in the room, but her son got out of bed and led the way into the hall.  
Bokuto felt Akaashi get up and he groaned softly. His heat was gone now and that's what woke Bokuto up. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair lazily. Looking out the window, Bokuto noticed it was now night. He raised an eyebrow before again, noticing Akaashi wasn't beside him. He didn't really panic given that Akaashi's parents were probably home considering he could hear chattering outside of Akaashi's room. Maybe that was his mother and him? Bokuto decided he wasn't going to intrude or eavesdrop and so instead he sat up against the wall and waited for Akaashi to come back. Maybe his mother was going to come with him too... Bokuto began to feel nervous.Once they the door was closed Akaashi took a deep breath and decided to dive it. "I have someone over right now. He needs a place to stay because his mother kicked him out because she wasn't... as understanding as you and Dad." Akaashi didn't know how to explain his relationship with Bokuto so he left it out. Akaashi's mom frowned, "Poor child." Akaashi thought she was going to leave it at that, but she perked up and started doing what Akaashi feared she would. She started acting like a bubbly teenage girl. "Where is he? I want to meet him!" 

Akaashi tried to speak, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She opened Akaashi's room and saw Bokuto on the bed. Bokuto jumped a little at the sudden opening of the door. Bokuto blinked a few times before waving at the woman. "Ah, hello—!" He greeted, he didn't really know how to react in this situation so he decided he should just play it off as if this was every other greeting. He smiled, his hair was still messy from sleeping—Akaashi's mothers face held surprise as she glanced over to Akaashi and practically shouted, "Oh he's so handsome!" She stepped further into the room and addressed Bokuto. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like hun. We'll be having dinner in an hour. Oh! I'm so happy you're staying here. Such an attractive man for my little Keiji." Akaashi had had enough. "Mom! Please go make the dinner." She smiled and bounced out of the room, wiggling her fingers in goodbye. Akaashi walked over and sat on the bed. His face was red with embarrassment. Bokuto was completely shocked during the entire thing, happy and flattered at how she called Bokuto handsome. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, "Your mum is nice, Akaashi~" he cooed, smiling into Akaashi's neck. Bokuto was so, so happy that he had a place to stay now. Akaashi's family was accepting and Bokuto already loved his mother.

"She's embarrassing." Akaashi mumbled though he was happy that Bokuto wasn't scared of her. Now he just had to get past meeting Dad. Akaashi turned and hugged Bokuto tightly, taking a deep inhale of his scent. "I love you."Bokuto smiled and cuddled Akaashi more, "I love you too~" he whispered as he sighed into the other's shoulder. He loved the warmth that came off of Akaashi. It always calmed him down somehow. Bokuto then remembered something, and he chuckled a little, "I'm surprised your mother didn't notice the hickeys on your neck~" he whispered, kissing one of them lightly. Akaashi froze. "Oh crap. Oh crap oh crapp." He remembered how his mother had glanced at his neck too often and how she assumed that Bokuto was more than just a friend. She saw the hickeys and already put two and two together. Although this would save him a little more explaining, but if she told Dad before dinner, then dinner is another thing to be stressed about. Akaashi groaned, "I completely forgot about them." Bokuto lifted his head and tilted it slightly, "Ah, so she did see them?~" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He gave Akaashi a small peck before hugging him again, "Hopefully it won't be too big of a problem, but you seem a little stressed about it. Sorry for pointing them out if that made the stress higher—" he apologized, burying his head back into Akaashi's neck."Its okay love, you don't need to say sorry." Akaashi started petting and playing with Bokuto's hair. Bokuto was making him feel better as he always seem to do. Akaashi let out a breath and he relaxed. It was short lived as his mom shouted across the house, "Keiji! Set the table!" Akaashi sighed, "I like it better when you call me Keiji." Bokuto hummed a little, assuming Akaashi was talking to him. He smiled, before nodding, "Alright, Keiji. Now go help your mother~" he ran a hand through Akaashi's hair gently before letting the other go. He watched as he walked out of the room and Bokuto took this chance to change into something else and fix his hair. He kept it down. There was no point putting it up. 

Akaashi didn't want to leave Bokuto. His heart felt heavy when he walked out of the room. He rushed to set the table as quickly as possible. Just as he was going to make his way back to his room, his mother called him back. "Keiji, could you tell your father that dinner will be soon. He's in his office." Akaashi nodded and starting walking only to have his mothers voice stop him again. "And Keiji? You might want to cover your neck~" Akaashi put his hands over the hickeys and stalked off to find his dad. He quickly peeked into his office and when he saw his father in there he opened the door a little wider. "Mom says that dinner is gonna be soon. Also I have a guest and he's gonna be staying for awhile." Akaashi kept it brief. He didn't want to risk his dad noticing anything. His father caught one word, however, "A boy? Keiji, you have a boy over?" Akaashi grimaced. Ever since he came out to his father, his dad kept acting like Keiji was a daughter that he had to protect. 

Bokuto could smell Akaashi's mother's cooking from his room. It smelt really good! Bokuto waited for a little bit until Akaashi came back. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him gently, nuzzling into the other boy, "Mm, you were gone for too long, Keiji~" he cooed, nuzzling into him again. Akaashi's warmth always made Bokuto feel safe. He was grateful to have someone like Akaashi in his life. Akaashi made a soft noise to acknowledge Bokuto, but didn't respond in any other way. Stress was eating away at him. Akaashi started chewing on his lip and frowned at the floor. He was lost in a sea of worries and anxiety. Bokuto noticed that Akaashi was a bit on edge and knowing that Akaashi bit at his lip when he was stressed was enough to make Bokuto whisper reassurances and run his hand through Akaashi's hair gently. He didn't know what he was stressing about this time, but he wanted to try calming Akaashi down, "It'll be okay.." Akaashi leaned into Bokuto's hand and closed his eyes. Before snapping them open and grabbing Bokuto's shoulders. "You're still gonna like me after dinner, right? If my dad tries to scare you off, you're not gonna leave, right? And you'd still love me, even if you found out that my background isn't perfect?" Akaashi stared into Bokuto's amber eyes. Akaashi was worried. Worried about many things, but mainly about Bokuto. Akaashi's dad had scared off many of the guys he brought home. That, or they heard about what his father does and go running. Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to do that. Akaashi wanted Bokuto to stay with him and still love him. No matter what  
Bokuto was shocked by the sudden question, before he smiled and ran a hand through Akaashi's hair, giving his cheek a small kiss, "I'll still like you no matter what, Keiji. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and placed his forehead against Akaashi's softly, continuing to run his fingers through Akaashi's darker coloured hair, "Not everyone has a perfect background. There wont be any reason, even if your background isn't perfect, that I would leave. I love you too much to leave now, Keiji." He spoke seriously. Bokuto was never serious. Like, never. He always had this silly and carefree personality to him. Having him speak seriously probably meant a lot.  
Akaashi felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders at that. He hugged Bokuto, resting his head on the bigger mans shoulder. "That makes me feel better." Akaashi sighed and nuzzled closer.Bokuto smiled and nuzzled back into Akaashi. He closed his eyes and sighed a little, relaxing as Akaashi's warmth started to reappear. Bokuto could become addicted to this warmth and he'd be okay with that. It made him feel safe and secure.Akaashi wanted to stay like this. Bokuto was so comforting, but Akaashi knew that the food would be done soon and if Mom saw them being too intimate, she would install new stupid house rules. Akaashi took a deep breath of Bokuto. "You look good Koutarou... smell good too."Bokuto blushed a little at the comment but smiled again and chuckled, "You look good too, Keiji. You're really warm, by the way. I love it.." he commented back, snuggling a little more into the darker haired boy. Just as he said that, Akaashi's mother called them both down. Bokuto lifted his head and smiled at Akaashi who seemed to grow nervous almost instantly.Akaashi nearly ran to his closet to find a turtleneck to hide the hickeys. He changed before making his way back to Bokuto and grabbing his hand. Together they made their way to the dining room table. Akaashi's parents were already sitting down and the food was set. His mom was smiling at the two boys while Akaashi's dad scowled at the buff owl. Akaashi had tried to tell his dad to go easy on Bokuto, but it seemed like it was going to be a dinner full of interrogation. Akaashi didn't think he had the stomach for it.Bokuto walked down with Akaashi in silence. When he noticed Akaashi's father scowling, he became a little more nervous, but otherwise he was pretty calm. Once they sat down, Bokuto thanked them for the food. As they all started to eat, Bokuto grew a little more nervous. Maybe his dad was going to ask him questions... He'd have to answer them otherwise he'd seem rude. That was fine. Akaashi mentioned his background. Bokuto wasn't really worried about that. Surprisingly, he was still pretty calm.Akaashi's father didn't say anything yet. Not until the meal was halfway finished. That was when he set his utensils to the side and turned his full attention to the man he had been scowling at. "So, Bokuto was it? What are your interests? Do you have a plan for your life yet? A job?"Bokuto perked up almost instantly. He swallowed what he had been eating before respectfully putting his utensils to the side as well. He spoke and answered with full confidence, "My most enjoyed interest at the moment would be volleyball. As for plans in life I'd like to become a professional player and play for a country team. I'd like it if that was my job, too.""Do you have any other plans in case that falls through? Say you got injured at the top of your game, what would you do then?" Akaashi's father shot more questions at Bokuto. Akaashi could see what his dad was trying to do and looked at his mother to see if she would stop her husband. She didnt seem inclined.Bokuto shook his head. "Not really, sir. I tend to make sure I won't get injured while playing for that exact reason." He began, thinking for a second, "If I was to get injured and be unable to play, I don't really know what I'd do then." He spoke truthfully and clearly. He really wanted to make a good first impression on Akaashi's father.Akaashi could see his father was impressed by Bokuto's honesty, but he had gotten Bokuto right where he wanted him. Akaashi's father launched into his attack. "If you do not have a stable plan for your life, how can I trust you to take care of Keiji." Akaashi tried to cut off his father to prevent him from continuing, but his dad pushed on. "Unless you don't actually plan to have Keiji in the future. Are you taking advantage of my little boy with the intentions of dumping him when you no longer care? Why should I let you continue to see Keiji if you arent planning on staying with him in the future and if you are. How can I trust that Keiji will be safe if your entire career could end in an injury?"Bokuto was a little shocked at the sudden rally of questions, but he answered simply. Being direct, clear and honest seemed to be what Akaashi's father liked, "I would do whatever it takes to make sure Keiji was healthy. If my career was to end due to an injury, I wouldn't hesitate to find another job. Whether it be slow paying or not, I take full responsibility of making sure that Keiji is happy, sir."Akaashi's father surveyed the boy for few moments before picking his utensils back up. He pointed them at Bokuto and for a horrifying moment Akaashi feared that he was going the attack. His dad spoke, "I like your honesty boy. If you can promise to make Keiji happy no matter the circumstances, then I'll approve of you." Akaashi glanced between his father and Bokuto.Bokuto gave the man a warm smile, before speaking, "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that your son is happy no matter the circumstances." Clearly spoken again. Bokuto waited, slightly nervous now at what Akaashi's father's answer to that would be. It was worrying, of course. But Bokuto still had confidence.Akaashis father set utensils down once more and offered his hand to Bokuto to shake. "Well then, welcome to the family." He gave Bokuto a strong handshake, which Bokuto returned, before settling back down and resuming the meal. All the tension that had been in the room before seemed to disappearBokuto and the rest of the family were able to have a conversation without the tension that used to be lingering. He was happy that Akaashi's father had accepted him into the family. In fact, he was over the moon about it. He looked over at Akaashi and smiled, before continue to chat with his motherAkaashi felt lightheaded with happiness. This was the first time that his father had accepted anyone. He was even happier that his dad didnt try to run Bokuto off by threatening to get the mafia against him. Akaashi watched as Bokuto talked with his mother. He could picture, in a few years from now, them all gathering for a holiday. Talking and enjoying company, like they are now. Except in this picture, Bokuto and Akaashi are wearing matching rings. Akaashi pushed that thought away. He was thinking way too far ahead. Right now he wanted to take Bokuto back to his room and have some victory sex. However. That would have to wait awhile. Bokuto was still talking to his mom. Akaashi frowned, seeing as the meal was gone, and began to clean up.After a little while longer of chatting with Akaashi's mother, Bokuto thanked her again for the food before Akaashi and himself went back upstairs. Once they reached Akaashi's room and he closed the door, Bokuto wore a wide smile, "Ah! I'm glad your father accepts me!" He smiled wider again, looking over at Akaashi. In a sudden and fast move, Bokuto captures Akaashi's lips in a kiss, before pulling away and wrapping his arms around the other, "I love you so much~"Akaashi smiled at Bokuto's reaction. "I love you too. Now please kiss me again and dont stop." Akaashi didnt mean to sound so desperate, but he had waited patiently to get back to the room and now he wanted all of Bokuto.Bokuto smirked a little and kissed him again deeply. He pushed Akaashi back onto the bed, still kissing him. He hasn't stopped yet and he didn't plan to just yet. He loved the feeling of his lips. They were so soft.Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokutos waist and kissed back passionately. Bokuto's kisses were like free rides to cloud nine. Akaashi wanted more. He pulled on Bokutos waist and raised his hips up at the same time.Bokuto paused for a moment and pulled away gently, he was panting and his hair was dangling down in front of his amber eyes again, "K-Keiji, your parents are home..." He whispered, still panting from the kiss they had just finished.These werent the words that Akaashi wanted to hear, but he knew that it would be bad if his parents caught them having sex right after Bokuto was accepted. Akaashi turned his face to away breathing heavily and frowning deeply.Bokuto felt bad for Akaashi. He knew that he wanted more but he couldn't give it to him. Not while Akaashi's parents were home, at least. He grabbed Akaashi's face with his hand to force him to look at Bokuto, before the bigger owl leaned down and gave him a slightly long kiss, "That doesn't mean that I can't give you kisses every now and again, right?"Akaashi wanted to be upset for longer, but that's impossible when Bokuto is around. Akaashi hummed into the kiss, a small smile returning to his face. "Mm, then kiss me again." Akaashi ran his fingers along Bokuto's back. He could feel all of the mans strong muscles and it excited Akaashi, but he tried to push that away. Akaashi would have to settle for kissesBokuto smiled, "Gladly" He leaned down and kissed the other again, this time longer than before. He placed one hand next to Akaashi's head and the other one he had wrapped around one of Akaashi's wrist, pinning that down to the bed.Akaashi let out a small whine when Bokuto pinned his hand down. He wanted to keep holding Bokuto with both hands. Akaashi licked Bokuto's lip. He wanted more. He wanted to be naughty. Akaashi wrapped a leg around Bokutos hip and tried to press closer to the stronger boy.Bokuto smirked a little. He didn't want to have sex right now, especially since Akaashi's parents were home. He shivered a little at the small whine that escaped Akaashi's mouth when Bokuto pinned his hand down. Bokuto ended up moving his free hand to Akaashi's legs, before moving them off of his waist so that he could pin them down too. He wanted to see Akaashi desperate and then stop abruptly to see what he'd do. Bokuto was intrigued.Akaashi made a frustrated sound when Bokuto moved his legs. He could feel Bokuto's little smirk through the kiss. Akaashi licked at Bokuto's lips again. He wanted access. And he wanted friction. Akaashi started tugging on Bokutos shirt.Bokuto made sure he didn't obey to boy beneath him. What was the point if he was doing this as a tease? Bokuto continued the kiss for longer until he was satasfied with the thought that Akaashi was about to burst with desperation. As soon as he thought Akaashi was at that stage, he stopped everything. He pulled away from the kiss, stopped pinning Akaashi down and moved to sit up against the wall, "We can't do anything while your parents are home, Keiji~" Just with that tone in his voice, you could tell he was teasing.Akaashi lay there panting for a little while before shooting Bokuto a glare. His insides were twisting with excitement at being teased, but Akaashi was still upset at being denied like this. Akaashi sat up and grabbed Bokuto's shirt before resting his forehead against the other boys. "My parents won't be home until late tomorrow so you better prepare yourself." Akaashi tried to come off strong, but the desperation reached his voice and it sounded more like a beg.Bokuto chuckled a little, before looking down and then back up, "You're already excited, Keiji~ What are you going to do about that?~" he teased again, looking the other now directly in the eyes. Bokuto's eyes were sharp. He knew exactly how Akaashi was feeling. He wanted it now but he's trying to come off stronger. Bokuto knew that Akaashi wanted him to take him now, no matter what, but he couldn't do that. Seeing the boy with such desperation made him chuckle.A shiver ran through Akaashi when Bokuto looked at his tented pants. Akaashi climbed onto Bokuto's lap and whispered breathily, "You want to help me out? This is your fault after all." Akaashi started placing kisses down the side of Bokutos face, making a path to his neck.Bokuto decided that this was fun. Watching Akaashi become desperate was somethin' that made Bokuto want to see what happened if he continued to tease. Bokuto did nothing, said nothing, or touched nothing. He sat there with a smirk, before finally saying something. "I don't know if I will~" He cooed. Watching the expression on Akaashi's face change.Akaashi growled in frustration before whispering into Bokuto's ear, "Fine, then let me have my way with you Bokuto-san." Akaashi licked Bokutos ear before sucking on the lobe. Akaashi started to palm himself as he ground onto Bokuto.Bokuto shivered a little but kept his composure, "Ah, I get where this is going. I'm not going to touch you. Do this by yourself," he started, before lowering his voice and little and adding a growl to his voice, "Keiji~" he growled with a smirk. Maybe that made Akaashi feel better. Made it didn't. He wouldn't know until he looked up and so, he did.Akaashi shivered when Bokuto said his name. His face read desperation and lust. Akaashi rested head in the crook of Bokutos shoulder as he continued palming himself. He couldnt help himself from letting out small moans and whimpers. Bokuto was watching him with a piercing gaze and it turned Akaashi on even more than he already was.Bokuto sat there. He sat still as an erotic action played out in front of him. Normally he'd be aroused but seeing Akaashi have to work on himself was more amusing than it was arousing to the older owl. He did want to touch him and lay him down to fuck him as hard as he could but he also wanted to see this play out in front of him and finish.Akaashi let out another whimper as he pressed against himself. It didn't feel as good as when Bokuto touched him and he was beginning to get really frustrated. Akaashi decided to try grinding his hard on against Bokuto for more stimulation, but he wanted more. He knew that he wasnt going to be able to get off like this. He bit his lip as frustrated tears came to his eyes. He kept his head hidden in Bokutos shoulder as he continued to try and get off.Bokuto wasn't aware of the tears at all. He wanted to see Akaashi get himself off without the help of him. He ran a finger down the back of Akaashi's neck, before deciding he'd whisper things in Akaashi's ear, asking him to imagine Bokuto was helping him out right now. The imagination was amazing when doing something like this.Akaashi sniffled and tried again. Bokutos voice helped him feel a little better as he kept trying. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Bokuto's hand touching him. Slowly, his whimpers turned into soft moans. Akaashi needed more. He slid his hand into his pants and rubbed himself with new fervor.Bokuto smiled a little and continued to tell Akaashi what he should be imagining. Eventually Akaashi seemed to be enjoying his own touch, and that made Bokuto happy. A little bit of imagination was what kept Akaashi going. Bokuto moved his mouth to Akaashi's neck, giving his neck new hickeys. After this, they should sleep if they wanted to fuck tomorrow.The affection from Bokuto was what sent Akaashi over the edge and he came in his hand, trying to the the mess to a minimum. Akaashi panted and stayed still for moment before deciding to clean himself up. His ears reddened when he realized just how desperate he had acted. He hoped Bokuto didnt mind.Bokuto chuckled a little and nuzzled the other owl, pecking one of his new hickeys. He smiled, humming, "You sound really good when you're desperate for me, Keiji. It's nice~"Akaashi sighed and closed his eyes, savoring Bokutos kindness and affection. "I'm always desperate for you Koutarou," Akaashi yawned and nuzzled closer to the older male. Akaashi was tired. Between all the extra stress of worrying if his parents would like Bokuto then this, Akaashi was successfully drained.Bokuto brought the blanket up to cover Akaashi's shoulders, bringing the other boy closer to his chest as Bokuto continued to sit up straight. He ran a hand through Akaashi's hair as he watched to other boy slowly fall asleep. He loved how at peace he looked.When Akaashi woke up the next day, he realized that he was still wearing the clothes from the day before. Normally Akaashi would get up as soon as he woke up, but he was way too comfortable right night. He snuggled into Bokuto more and closed his eyes.Bokuto had fallen asleep only a little while after Akaashi. He was still asleep when Akaashi woke up the next morning. Akaashi's mother happened to walk in to say goodbye to Akaashi before she left for work that morning, but paused at the door and smiled at Akaashi, "You look comfortable, Keiji~" she whispered, though loud enough for Akaashi to hear her.A smile lit Akaashi's features after hearing his mother and he snuggled closer to Bokuto. He reveled in the feeling of Bokuto with him. Akaashi also hoped that the bigger owl would wake up soon. Akaashi gazed at the sleeping boy and wondered how he got so lucky. "Koutarou, I've loved you for so long. Words cant even begin to express how happy I am that you love me back."Bokuto happened to wake up at the sound of Akaashi's mother's voice as she entered the room, he listened to Akaashi say that, before smiling a little and looking down at the other tiredly, "Keiji, I've loved you since you first spoke to me when you joined Fukurodani. I'm beyond happy that you loved me back." He then turned to Akaashi's mother, smiling, "Good morning, Mrs. Akaashi~"Akaashi's face heated up as a blush rose to his cheeks and he hid his face with the blanket. Before calling out through the blanket, "Morning Mom." Akaashi's mother wished them both a good morning and told them about their breakfast options. "Theres still some omelet on the stove or you can eat leftovers. I'll be home around 9 o clock tonight. Make sure that you dont forget about any homework. See you soon sweeties!" She blew kisses before heading to work.Bokuto chuckled at how embarrassed Akaashi got and he wrapped his arms around the other from under the blanket, "See you soon!" He called out, before running his hand through his boyfriend's hair gently, "Are ya hungry?~"Akaashi kept his face hidden and nodded. He mumbled into the blanket, "I'm starving." Akaashi could feel Bokuto's arms around him. With the blanket covering Akaashi's body as well, Akaashi was starting to overheat. He pulled his face out of the blanket and stared at Bokuto's face. Akaashi felt really good this morning and playful. He leaned forward and kisses Bokuto's chin before pulled away and smiling.Bokuto smiled back and then leaned down to give Akaashi a small peck on his lips. Still as soft as ever~ Bokuto ended up placing an arm underneath Akaashi's legs, before standing, carrying Akaashi bridal style before placing another small kiss on his lips, "You're so beautiful...~" He commented, smiling brightly.Akaashi giggled, "Careful what you say sexy. I might decide that I'd rather have you for breakfast." Akaashi loved how happy Bokuto was. He loved that smile.Bokuto smiled again, lifting Akaashi up to his face and nuzzling the other's stomach gently, before lowering him down so that he could stand, "Mm, I'll have you later. You're something that should be savoured because you don't want to finish it. It tastes too good~" Bokuto winked, before heading downstairs before Akaashi, "Come on, Keiji!"Akaashi stood, staring after Bokuto, "Fuck, he's so good." Akaashi mumbled before following after him. Akaashi wasnt going to lie, Bokuto looked fucking hot all the time. The thought of having Bokuto for dessert was extremely appealing. Akaashi couldnt help, but bite his lip. It made him want dessert for breakfast.  
Bokuto made it down first, noticing the omelet on the counter. Bokuto decided it was best to wait for the younger boy before he ate. He leaned against the counter and watched as Akaashi came down, "You stayed upstairs for a little, Keiji. Did the wink I gave you break you?~" he teased a little.  
Akaashi didn't respond yet. Instead he came beside the over boy and stood in his tiptoes to press a kiss against Bokuto's cheek. "Maybe~ or I was just enjoying the view." Akaashi smirked.Bokuto chuckled a little, before giving the other a kiss, "Let's eat~ I'm hungry~" he cooed, running a hand through the other boy's hair. Once they both had food, they went back to Akaashi's room..As soon as the door was closed, Akaashi was onto Bokuto. He leaned up to kiss the taller boy passionately as well as trying to push him to the bed as quickly as possible. They could finally have sex and Akaashi was beyond excited.Bokuto was surprised at the sudden kiss, but kissed back passionately. He turned the tables and pushed Akaashi down onto the bed, pinning his arms above him, "You know exactly what I'm going to do to you, Keiji~"Akaashi couldnt help but shudder at the words and how Bokuto said his name. He loved when Bokuto said his name. Akaashi raised his hips and pressed them against Bokuto. He could hardly wait for more.Bokuto began to make fresh hickeys on Akaashi's neck. There was already tons of hickeys on the other's neck but Bokuto felt that there wasn't enough. He placed more and more on Akaashi's neck, enjoying the new colour showing up more and more. Bokuto kept Akaashi's hands pinned above his head, "You're desperate again~" he growled, a smirk showing up again and he grinded down on the other.Akaashi moaned at the friction. He didn't want to be desperate right now. Bokuto always seemed to make him that way. Akaashi bit his lip and tried to keep it together while the bigger man continued giving hickeys. There was no way that the team wouldnt see them.Hearing Akaashi's moans only had Bokuto continue to grind against the other. He leaned down and kissed Akaashi passionately again, biting at his lip gently.As soon as Bokutos lips were on Akaashi's, Akaashi couldn't remember his resolve. He moaned, opening himself up for Bokuto to taste, and began pushing against Bokuto again, trying to find more friction. Akaashi's hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted to touch Bokuto. He wanted to hold him closer and feel every inch of himBokuto chuckled into the kiss. He decided that again, he was going to be a bit of a tease. Bokuto continued to grind down on Akaashi, using his tongue to explore the inside of Akaashi's mouth. They were both fully clothed still and Bokuto could tell that Akaashi wanted to be taken by Bokuto now. However, Bokuto wasn't having it~Akaashi groaned as Bokuto explored his mouth. Bokutos tongue was melting Akaashi's mind and making his body heat up with pleasure. Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokutos hips, pressing himself harder against the stronger male.Bokuto pulled away from the kiss and panted heavily as he began to get hot and bothered. He ended up letting go of Akaashi's hands so that he could take off the other's shirt as quickly as possible. He was getting desperate now too. He wanted to hear the other's moans.When Akaashi was free from Bokutos grip and his shirt, he helped Bokuto out his as quickly as he could. Akaashi then started working on getting Bokutos pants off. He unbuttoned and unzipped them before giving them a tug. He could feel some of the desperation from Bokuto and he didnt want to wait any longer.Bokuto took off his own shirt before biting down Akaashi's collarbone, biting and licking at his skin. Bokuto began to take Akaashi's pants off before reaching down and palm the other through his boxers a little roughly, "Your moans always sounds so good, Keiji~""Koutarou~" Akaashi moaned breathily as Bokuto attacked his skin and palmed Akaashi. Bokuto was being rough and Akaashi loved it. When Bokuto bit the smaller boys sweet spot, Akaashi's hips bucked against the rough hand. Akaashi's moans were gradually becoming louder as he received more and more pleasure.As soon as Bokuto found Akaashi's sweet spot, he continued to bite at it. He found it brought pleasure to the boy beneath him. Bokuto continued to palm at the other, getting slightly rougher as he began to grow impatient. He wanted to fuck the other right here and now but he wanted to wait a little. He wanted to know how desperate Akaashi could get now that Bokuto was actually touching the other.Akaashi moaned as Bokuto became even rougher. It felt good, but Akaashi wanted more. He wanted Bokuto to ravish him already. He wanted him to fuck him so hard that he can't think of anything besides Bokuto. Akaashi decided to take matters into his own hands by grabbing Bokuto's hand that had been palming him and pushing it down to his hole. The feeling of his boxers rubbing against the sensitive area made him twitch. "K-koutarou. I need you."Bokuto felt Akaashi grab his hand and move it down. He took the information from that and slipped his hand into Akaashi's boxers, pulling them off before running two of his fingers down Akaashi's member all the way to his hole, before teasing it gently. He did this all while still taking advantage of Akaashi's sweet spot.Akaashi raised a hand and placed it in Bokuto's hair, tugged and petting as Bokuto kept working at his sweet spot. At the same time, he spread his legs wider, allowing more access. It was big hint as to what Akaashi wanted, but Akaashi begged anyways. "Please, Koutarou. I've been waiting so long already. Please just fuck me."Bokuto smirked, before slipping both of his fingers into Akaashi, thrusting them in and out fast. He wasn't going to stop biting at his sweet spot either. He was going to keep going at it throughout the entire time. Using his free hand, Bokuto pinned Akaashi's hands above his head again, now limiting what he could grab. This was like BDSM but without the silk and leather."Nngh!~" Akaashi moaned as Bokutos fingers entered him suddenly. Bokuto was ruthless today, it set Akaashis insides aflame and he feel them knotting up. Crap, he didn't want to cum yet. Akaashi tried to move a hand, but Bokuto's muscles werent just for show. Akaashi couldnt budge. He let out a low whine at the restriction, but it was broken up with little grunts and moans of pleasure. Akaashis neck was starting to feel weird from Bokutos relentless attack. It ached, but once Bokuto touched his sweet spot again, he spasmed with pleasure.Bokuto's fingers moved faster now that he could feel Akaashi's hole tightening around his fingers. He was close though Bokuto didn't stop. He wanted to have Akaashi cum just from him using his fingers. He'd fuck him afterwards but for now, he wanted to hear Akaashi's moan just from him cumming from Bokuto's fingers. He could feel Akaashi tightening up even more, and Bokuto started to thrust his fingers faster, before sucking at Akaashi's sweet spot instead of biting it.Akaashi felt too good. Bokuto's fingers were pumping in and out of him so quickly and the attack on his sweet spot sent him over the edge. "K-koutarou, I'm gonna-a AAGNN~" Akaashi shouted as he came, spilling his seed in between them.Bokuto licked his lips and licked the cum off of Akaashi's chest, before pushing his member up to Akaashi's entrance, "You still want more, don't you~"Akaashi was panting, but he looked up at Bokuto with hooded eyes foggy with lust. "Give me everything. Dont stop, even if I'm begging for you to. I want you to dominate me. Koutarou, make me yours~" Akaashi should have been ashamed that he was begging for Bokuto like a whore, but he wanted him so bad. His need for Bokuto was endless and right now, he needed Bokuto to fuck him.Bokuto didn't waste a second to push himself into Akaashi, thrusting into him roughly. He continued to thrust, holding Akaashi's hands still above his head as he thrusted deep into his boyfriend. The begging that Akaashi had said before Bokuto entered made something snap inside Bokuto that made him just want to completely take Akaashi as his own. He wanted him. He wanted all of Akaashi and he wanted it now.Akaashi threw his head back as he let out a loud moan. Bokuto was being so rough. It felt so good. Like every one of Akaashi's nerves were on fire and Bokuto was the soothing ointment. He wanted more. Akaashi tried to take a calming breath and relax himself so that Bokuto could thrust in further, but his breaths came as gasps and turned into moan after moan. His insides felt so good with Bokuto in them.Bokuto continued to thrust into Akaashi as fast and as hard as he could. He wanted to go deeper but he was a little to afraid of hurting Akaashi. He decided to just keep the same pace as he had now for a while. He'd only go deeper if Akaashi wanted him to. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Akaashi."K-kout-tar-ouuu~" Akaashi worked to say the name of his lover through his gasping and moaning. He wanted to hold onto Bokuto, but his arms were still pinned. "K-kouta-aahh! More~ I need you. Deeper!" Akaashi gasped as he continued begging. "I need you. Nnng. More!"Bokuto bit his lip as he dug himself in deeper, grunting a bit at how good Akaashi felt around him. He was tight and Bokuto liked that. Bokuto realised he'd stopped touching Akaashi's sweet spot. He decided to go back to it, sucking and biting at it gently. Eventually, Bokuto felt a big jolt come from Akaashi and he smirked. He'd found the other's prostate.When Bokuto hit his prostrate, Akaashi saw stars as his body jolted in pleasure. He could feel Bokuto's smirk against his skin. Between the rough thrusts of Bokuto's thick length and the attention back on his sweet spot, Akaashi was close. His body jolting and shivering in pleasure as Bokuto completely overwhelmed his senses.Bokuto started to grow close as well. He felt his stomach begin to knot up as he continued thrusting. He hit Akaashi's prostate over and over again, a little rougher now that he was close. He continued to nibble at Akaashi's sweet spot, noticing that it seemed to make Akaashi feel a whole lot better. He smirked, before starting to grip Akaashi's wrists harder as he was on the edge of his release, "I'm gonna cum, Keiji—" he groaned out, still fucking the other as rough as he could.Akaashi couldn't hold on any longer. He came again shouting. "Koutarou! Fill my up! Cum in me! Ahh! Nnnh!" Akaashi's hole tightened around Bokuto as his body spasmed. His wrists were bruised as well as the area on and around his sweet spot. The team was going to have a field day when they saw this.Bokuto listened to Akaashi's shouts, cumming inside of the younger owl with a loud groan, filling him up completely. After Bokuto came down from his high, he stopped thrusting, pulling himself out. He looked down at the disheveled Akaashi beneath him and blushed. Fuck, he looked so hot... "Keiji..." He panted out, panting still from the events that just played out. All he could do was stare into the other's eyes and admire his beauty.Akaashi looked up at him. If he had any breath in him, Bokuto successfully took it all away. His amber eyes shone and contrasted with the blush on his cheeks. Akaashi wanted to kiss him, but his arms were still pinned. He bit his lip as he took in all of his boyfriend's features. The sharp jawline, his soft lips, his high arched eyebrows. Akaashi wanted to kiss all of it.Bokuto may have read Akaashi's mind because only seconds after, Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi for a while, before pulling away, "I love you. So much." He whispered, letting Akaashi's wrists go. He noticed how bruised they were and he apologized for that. Nuzzling himself into the boy below him. He loved Akaashi with all of his heart. He took his scent in, store exhaling with a hum. Bokuto didn't know how he got such a beautiful boyfriend.Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto humming. "I love you too~" Akaashi snuggled into the muscular man. He didnt understand how he could be so strong and yet so soft at the same time. "You feel like heaven." Akaashi mumbled without realizing it.Bokuto heard the mumble and he smiled, "Mm, you are heaven itself. All of it~" he mumbled back, wrapping his arms around the other. They were both sticky and so they'd have to have a shower before Akaashi's parents came home, but for now they stayed where they were. Akaashi was really warm, anyway .Akaashi took a deep breath. He had already memorized Bokuto's scent back when their relationship was purely physical. He had thought that the older boy would never like him that way so he had to memorize the feeling of him before Bokuto got tired of him. Akaashi stared up at Bokuto before calling out "Bokuto-san."Bokuto lifted his head and looked down at Akaashi, tilting his head a little, "Hm?" He hummed, a small smile spreading across his face. He was kinda upset that he had to move away from Akaashi because he wanted to stay next to his warmth and his scent forever. He never wanted to let go of him.As soon as the bigger owl made eye contact with him, he turned his face away blushing. "N-nothing. Never mind." Akaashi had said many embarrassing things to this man, but it was mostly in the middle of sex. He wasnt sure if Bokuto would even want to talk about serious stuff, at least not right now.Bokuto tilted his head, before placing a kiss on the other's cheek gently, "What's up, Keiji?" He asked, this time a little more seriously. He wanted to know if something was bothering the other. Bokuto decided to run a hand through the other's hair carefully, breathing gently and calmly, "Somethin' on your mind?""Well..." Akaashi trailed off with a frown. He let go of Bokuto and pulled his arms against himself. "When my Father talked to you.. and he mentioned um, a future us.. C-can you really see me in your future?" Akaashi's heart thumped wildly. He was scared of what Bokuto would say. So many of Akaashi's past relationships were only for quick fucks. Bokuto was the only one who sounded honest when he talked about a future together.Bokuto sat up, covering their lower halves with Akaashi's blanket. Bokuto nodded, "Of course, Keiji. Why wouldn't I? I love you. There's no reason why I shouldn't see you in my future." Bokuto spoke seriously. He meant it as he said it. He really did see Akaashi in his future. He could see them going places together and enjoying holidays with each other. Bokuto could see them living together at some point. He didn't want to leave Akaashi and he hoped that Akaashi felt the same way.Akaashi teared up. He didn't want the other male to see, but he also didn't want to turn away any more. He could hear the seriousness and honesty in Bokuto's voice. He seriously meant it. After all the time of Akaashi pining for Bokuto. Bokuto actually wanted to be with him. For the long run. It made Akaashi's chest ache with happiness. "Y-you really mean it?"Bokuto cupped Akaashi's cheeks with his hands and smiled, nodding gently, "Of course." He spoke quietly. His smile grew a little as he noticed the tears in the other's eyes. Bokuto leaned down and kissed the corners of the other's eyes to catch the tears quickly. He kept Akaashi's face cupped, looking at just how pretty his boyfriend was.Akaashi smiled at the kisses before whispering. "You are better than I could have ever asked for." Akaashi gently touched Bokuto's elbows. "I-i really don't deserve you." Akaashi hated how pathetic he had become. How scared he was to believe that someone as amazing as Bokuto could actually love him.Bokuto placed his forehead against Akaashi's and smiled gently, "I love you, Keiji." He mumbled, before closing his eyes and just sitting there for a little bit, before raising his head again, "Should we have a shower now, Keiji? We're quite sticky~"Akaashi nodded and started to get up, but a sharp pain in his back made him stop. His ears turned red. "Can it be a bath instead?" Akaashi asked. Normally he could tolerate the back pain after sex, but they might have gone too far this time.Bokuto noticed the pain Akaashi was in and he stood up, scooping the other up with him, "Sure~" Bokuto planted another kiss on the back of the other's neck and on the tip of his ear, "Your ears are red, Keiji~" he pointed out as they walked to the bathroom. Bokuto set the other down on the toilet seat before running a bath.Akaashi covered his ears as he watched Bokuto draw the bath. The man was like an endless loving machine in every sense of the word. Akaashi couldn't help himself from staring at the man's toned body, especially his butt. He wondered if Bokuto ever had gotten asked to become a male model.Once the bath had finished being run, Bokuto picked Akaashi up again, before stepping into the water, sitting down first and then letting Akaashi slip himself into the water however he pleased. Bokuto looked at the other's body. Man, he was hot as hell. Bokuto smiled, before sighing in comfort. The water was warm, but a different kind of warm to Akaashi's... Akaashi's was special.Akaashi sank into the warm water in front of Bokuto and let out a peaceful sigh. He reached a hand around and rubbed his sore back. The bruises on his wrists had darkened slightly. Akaashi chuckled a bit and moved his wrist so Bokuto could see it before commenting, "Maybe next time you should just use some handcuffs."Bokuto chuckled a little, "Oh, so you're in to that?~" he cooed, before grabbing Akaashi's wrist gently and rubbing the bruises carefully, "Sorry that I gave those to you. I was unaware of how strongly I was holding them." He apologized again, but let his wrists go shortly after. Bokuto smiled a little, "You know, you're really sexy during sex." He commented casually as if he didn't know that was an embarrassing thing to say.Akaashi's entire face reddened spreading to his ears and even his shoulder's. "Y-you too." He mumbled secretly cursing. It was really unfair how Bokuto could say the most embarrassing things without being affected. Akaashi couldn't even come out and say that he liked the bruises because it was another mark from Bokuto. Almost like another claim that Akaashi belonged to him.Bokuto gave a small chuckle as a response to how red Akaashi had turned. Akaashi tended to blush quite a lot. Maybe he could tease him a little during practise sometimes. Man, how would the team react?~ After a while of sitting in the bath, Bokuto stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, "Are you getting out now or are you staying in for a little while longer?" He asked Akaashi, standing at the side of the bath."I'm going to stay in for a few more minutes while the water is still warm." Akaashi sighed as he sank a little deeper into the water and watched Bokuto. His heart sped up when Bokuto made eye contact again. Akaashi was smitten. Absolutely smitten.Bokuto smiled and nodded, before waving a little and closing the door behind him as he left to go change into a new pair of clothing. He threw on a white undershirt and a black and white hoodie, before tying his hair back into a small bun instead of keeping it down. His hair was long enough to wear a bun, but not long enough that the bun was as big as Asahi's.Akaashi closed his eyes as he continued to soak up the warmth. Before long, the water was more room temperature than warm. The small owl decided to get out, his back was feeling significantly better. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled the plug to drain the water before walking out of the bathroom and standing in front of his closet searching for an outfit.Bokuto was sitting on Akaashi's looking at his phone. Bokuto had decided to compliment the outfit with a pair of black ripped jeans. The jeans were ripped at the knees. He had a black leather belt hold his jeans up. Once Akaashi walked out, Bokuto smiled, "Ah, you're out of the bath~"Akaashi hummed, still looking for an outfit. After a few moments of not finding an outfit he liked, he turned to where Bokuto was sitting to ask for his lovers opinion. "Kouta....rou.." Akaashi trailed off when he saw Bokuto. The bigger owl looked so freaking hot, Akaashi could hardly breathe.Bokuto tilted his head at the pause that Akaashi had. He stood and walked over to the other, "Yeah, Keiji?~" He wrapped one of his arms around Akaashi's shoulders and looked at him, then at the closet. He noticed another turtleneck in the closet, "Hey hey hey thats a nice shirt~"Akaashi raised an eyebrow as he pulled out the tan turtleneck. He wondered how bad his neck looked. Akaashi looked up at the taller boy. He reached up and touched a stray hair that had fallen out of Bokuto's man bun, "You look really good." Akaashi found the man bun incredibly sexy, especially with the different colors of Bokutos hair.Bokuto raised an eyebrow, before smiling and running the stray piece of hair back behind his ear, "Really? This is normally what I wear when I'm being lazy at home." He commented, smiling a little bit. He watched as Akaashi pulled out the turtleneck and considered it for a second.When Akaashi heard that, he hoped that Bokuto hadn't looked too deeply into Akaashi's closet. Apparently their home attire were in completely different genres. Bokuto's consisting of flattering clothes that oozed sex appeal and Akaashi's wardrobe of many hoodies, sweatpants, and the occasional dress clothes. He slipped the turtleneck off the hanger and slipped it on. Now only in a turtleneck and a towel, he felt a little ridiculous as he looked for pantsBokuto kissed Akaashi's neck through the shirt before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, "Mmm I love you~" he confessed, digging his face into the other's shoulder as he looked for an outfit. After Akaashi had dressed himself, Bokuto almost immediately picked the other boy up and flopped both of them down onto the other's bed, the older owl snuggling up closer to Akaashi.Akaashi squirmed a little. Putting his hands on Bokuto's shoulder's, he tried to push him off so he could get back up. "Koutarou, we need to start our day. We have homework that we need to do and we can't just stay in bed all day." Bokuto wouldn't budge and Akaashi let out a little sigh as he ran his hand along the bigger owls bicep.Bokuto let out a small whine and a sigh, "In a little..." He mumbled, keeping his face buried in Akaashi's chest. He had a steady breathing pattern and he inhaled Akaashi's scent. He could become addicted to this with ease. Akaashi always smelt good for some reason and he didn't know how... Bokuto somehow was greatly attracted to the other's scent...Akaashi smiled as he watched his lovers chest rise and fall. It was slightly mesmerizing and calming at the same time. Akaashi had never stayed in bed so late. He had always stayed on an orderly schedule to make the most of his time. But with Bokuto, getting out of bed was probably the hardest thing to do. Unless Bokuto walked to another room. Then Akaashi would follow him. He would do anything to stay near Bokuto. It reminded him of what had happened with Bokuto's mother. Bokuto seemed really upset when his mother claimed that Akaashi was a psycopath. Akaashi wanted to ask him about it, but not now. Right now he wanted to savor Bokuto's warmth and cuddlesBokuto continued to bury his face into Akaashi's chest. He tried to remember back to the times he got warm cuddles like this he couldn't think of any in that moment. His memory flashed back to when him and Akaashi were at Bokuto's house and the situation between his mother and Akaashi. His eyes started to water again but he tried to forget the scene by inhaling Akaashi's scent again but the scene kept replaying in his mind. Without even knowing it Bokuto's grip tightened on Akaashi as his eyes began to sting while a few years dropped onto Akaashi's shirt. 'Shit shit shit no don't cry now—'Akaashi felt Bokuto's grip tighten and frowned. He held onto the bigger owl and rubbed his back a little. "Is everything okay, Koutarou?" Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to be sad. According to Akaashi, Bokuto deserves the world and all the happiness in it.Bokuto didn't lift his head, instead he nodded and hummed a little, "Y—yeah. I'm just enjoying how warm y-you are..." He nuzzled into the other more. He knew that his sentence had stutters in it and he mentally slapped himself for it. He needed to show Akaashi he was okay but with the stuttering, that wasn't going to work.."Koutarou... look at me." Akaashi whispered. Bokuto was lying to him about being okay. Something was up and if Akaashi was supposed to help, he needed to know what was wrong. He brushed some extra stray hairs away from his boyfriends face.Bokuto tried really hard not to let out a sob, but it ended up coming out and he gripped onto his boyfriend a little more. He frowned, eventually just letting his sobs escape as he held onto Akaashi. When Akaashi asked him to look up at him, Bokuto hesitated before lifting his head and frowning a little at how he was crying right now.Akaashi held his boyfriends face in both hands. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. Seeing Bokuto cry made Akaashi's heart ache. He wished he that he could take all of Bokuto's hurt away.Bokuto leaned his face into Akaashi's touch gently, "I'm just.. I remembered back to the situation with mum and what she had called you and me and I don't want to remember it anymore and..." He sobbed gently again, cutting off his small rant. Bokuto bit his lip. He wanted to stop sobbing about it but his body just wouldn't let him. He hated the fact that he couldn't stop himself from crying now... He just wanted to forget everything that had ever happened in his family and be happy... He can do that with Akaashi. He's happy with Akaashi..Akaashi shifted so he could plant a kiss onto Bokuto's forehead and hushed him softly. "It doesn't matter what she called us. Her opinion isnt one that matters." Akaashi felt kind of bad to say this. It was about Bokuto's own mother after all. But Akaashi had no respect for someone who would turn out their own kid because of their sexuality. Thinking of it made his blood boil again, but he ignored it and turned his attention back to Bokuto. He continued to brush away the tears.Bokuto reached his hand up and placed it on Akaashi's hands, before taking them off his cheeks so that he could hold his boyfriend's hands. Bokuto leaned forward and rested his head on Akaashi's chest, "I love you..." Bokuto said, before thinking back to the moment she called Akaashi a psychopath. He winced, before sobbing a little again, "I.. I don't like how she called you a.." Bokuto couldn't even finish. His own sobbing stopped him from continuing. He ended up letting go of Akaashi's hands to wrap them around the boy's chest as he yet again buried his face into it.Akaashi rubbed his boyfriends arms. He knew the word that Bokuto was referring to and he whispered it quietly, "Psycopath." Akaashi wondered what all that word meant to Bokuto. Akaashi wanted to know more about BokutoBokuto flinched a little at the mention of the word. He always reaction badly to the word. Mainly because of shit that had happened a while back... "Keiji.. can I tell you a little bit about why I don't like that word...?" He felt like he could trust him. He knew he could.Akaashi was curious, that was a given, but seeing Bokuto flinch, he thought twice about hearing the story. If it was too much for Bokuto, Akaashi didn't want to force him to relive it. "You can tell me, but don't have to force yourself." He stopped moving his hands and just held the bigger boy.Bokuto sat up and wiped his tears away despite knowing there was no point. He was only going to cry again, "It's fine..." He took a deep breath in, before beginning with, "My father... Wasn't a good guy.. I'd come home and he'd seem like a great guy but as soon as mum left for work, he'd come to my room and beat me to let out stress and anger due to working with a very uncooperative boss and his clients were always so disobedient. He took his anger out on me... I would have told mum, but dad knew about me being gay. We both knew mum hated homosexuality. He threatened to tell mum if I told her that he hurt me. And so I chose not to tell mum... He kept his promise until one day she caught him when she came home early ... She called him a psychopath and he left... I think I still have a few scars on my bad from where he'd hit me with things with sharp edges but most of them have healed.." Bokuto finally finished though the tears hadn't stopped streaming down his face, "and now mum..."he paused, before sobbing... "She's kicked me out ..."  
Akaashi felt his own eyes prick with tears. The world really was a cruel place if amazing people like Bokuto have to grow up in messed up families. Akaashi reached forward and grabbed Bokuto's hands. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what to say. Instead, Akaashi wrapped Bokuto in a tight hug, almost as if he was trying to squeeze the sadness away. "I'm sorry Koutarou. I never knew you had gone through something like that. And now with your mom... I'm sorry." If possible, Akaashi squeezed his boyfriend even tighter. He felt partially responsible for getting Bokuto kicked out.Bokuto hugged Akaashi back as tight as he had hugged him. He buried his face into Akaashi's shoulder. His back muscles could be seen through his jumped he was hugging Akaashi so tight. Bokuto was shaking a little from remembering the times Bokuto would have to lock himself away only for his father to always find him. "It's okay, Keiji... Don't worry.. it's in the past now... Besides," Bokuto pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes, his hair was a bit messy now but his eyes were bloodshot and red. He didn't care. He looked at his boyfriend dead in the eyes and spoke the next words with absolute honesty, "I'm happy here with you.."The tears Akaashi had felt before swelled up and began falling down his face as he grinned. "I'm happy you're happy cause I'm not going to let you leave anytime soon." It was this moment that Akaashi decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Bokuto was happy. He was never going to let Bokuto be hurt ever again.(( I know im horrible but... I have another idea for angst òmò ))Bokuto smiled brightly, before leaning in to kiss the other happily. He had someone he could trust. He had someone he could love unconditionally and not have to worry about anything else. He loved this man with all of his heart and he wasn't going to let that love go anytime soon. He pulled away and told him himself, those three words, "I love you!"  
"I love you too, Koutarou." Akaashi smiled, happy that Bokuto was feeling better. He glanced at the clock and saw the time. They didnt have that long to finish their homework before his mom came back and if his mom came back without the homework done, both boys would be in for an earful. "We should work on our homework now. Mom won't be happy if we don't get it done."  
Bokuto nodded, before letting Akaashi go. He opened his bag and pulled out some work books and a pencil before he began working alongside Akaashi, "Hey Keiji, after homework do you think we could go to the arcade for a few hours tonight..? I want to escape reality with you for a while~" he cooed, nuzzling up against the younger owl.  
Akaashi thought for a few moments before nodding. "That sounds really nice." Akaashi didn't go out very often, but a night out with Bokuto sounded like a dream. It gave incentive to get his homework done as fast as possible. After only a couple hours, Akaashi was done with all his homework.Bokuto was almost finished with all of his homework too. Once he finished it, he smiled before setting his books aside, "Alright! Finished~" he cooed, looking over at his lover with a bright smile, "Ah, I'm excited~" Bokuto smiled, jumping up suddenly, "A night out with you, Keiji, sounds so nice!" He basically took the words right out of Akaashi's mind.(( I keep thinking about how badass Bokuto is gonna look punching the shit outta the bullies. whoops Hahaha— ))  
Akaashi smiled. He loved when Bokuto was excited. He stood up as well and and stretched a bit. "Should we eat first or do you want to get something there?" Akaashi pulled out his phone and texted his mom to tell her that they were going out."We'll eat out~" Bokuto chuckled, before redoing his man bun. He ran a hand through his hair and placing the lacky in his mouth before typing it back up. He stretched and smiled, "You ready, babe?~" Bokuto smiled again. Man, this guy doesn't ever stop smiling.(( Just imagine Bokuto punching someone, right. But it gets better!! ))(( HE'S GOT A MAN BUN IN— ))  
Akaashi made sure that that he had his wallet and phone in his pocket first before he frowned. He patted his pockets again. "Hang on, I think I'm missing something."  
Bokuto nodded and waited downstairs for his lover to come back down. He leaned against the counter and smiled to himself. He was excited to be able to go out for a few hours with Akaashi this weekend. They'd spent the whole weekend inside so getting outside would be a nice change~  
Akaashi came down a little while later and bounced up to Bokuto. He grabbed Bokuto's face and kissed him fully on the mouth. "I found it~" Akaashi took Bokuto's hand before leading the way out of the house, making sure to lock the door.Bokuto smiled at the kiss, before grabbing Akaashi's hand back as he walked outside. The sun was starting to set slowly. He loved going to the arcade during the night. The lights were all on and everything was bright and colourful~ The arcade was a place where Bokuto went to get away from reality. He'd play small games here and there, or he'd just walk around and chill at the back under the coloured lights if he had no money that night. Either way, he was excited that he got to spend some time with Akaashi... This was like a first date... Bokuto smiled, "I guess I'm taking you on a date tonight, Keiji~"Akaashi never saw much of the appeal of arcades, but Bokuto seemed excited. When the bigger owl mentioned it being a date, Akaashi blushed and bumped his shoulder against the taller boy. "Or I'm taking you on one Bokuto-san~"Bokuto smiled and grabbed the other's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He was happy he had someone like Akaashi in his life. He needed someone like this. He smiled to himself, before pulling on Akaashi's hand to pull him closer, giving him a small kiss to the lips, "I love you, Keiji. Thank you for being here~"Akaashi smiled at the kiss before rubbing the tip of his nose against Bokuto's. "You're never getting rid of me." Akaashi wanted more kisses, but he pulled away to keep walking, staying close enough to keep bumping into the taller boy. He liked being close to Bokuto.  
Bokuto and Akaashi entered the arcade and played a few games. By a few games, I mean they played games together for at least hours. The both of them decided to leave the arcade early and go for a walk around the nearby neighbourhood... That's when all hell broke loose. A group of boys their age snickered at them, before walking up to them. Bokuto raised an eyebrow and looked at Akaashi... He seemed worried about something...Akaashi spotted him and he wanted to leave. There was no way that he could handle facing his ex. Akaashi stood closer to his boyfriend and hoped that Haruka didn't notice him, but it was too late. He stepped forward with a malicious smirk. "Well well well~ look what we have here. A couple of bastards looking to fuck in the moonlight." The group snickered at that and Akaashi seemed to shrink into himself. He wanted to disappear.  
Bokuto raised an eyebrow at the group and frowned. Bokuto was taller than the lot of them, not to mention he was probably older, "And you guys are?" He spoke sternly. They seemed to have something against them but Akaashi looked worried. They must has done something bad to Akaashi in the past. Bokuto stood his ground, continuing to frown at them. He put his arm out a little to kind of protect Akaashi due to the fact that he seemed scared of the group. Bokuto really was like an owl. His amber eyes were wide and threatening in the moonlight. He looked like an angry owl waiting to catch its prey. He wasn't going to let them hurt Akaashi.Haruka snickered at Bokuto's display. Even though Bokuto was taller, he was outnumbered. "I'm just here to set the record straight. Right, Keiji?~" Haruka stared down as Akaashi before continuing. "These guys are here to help me." He gestured to the group before assessing Bokuto. "I see you've moved on little Keiji~ Did you think that finding someone someone strong would keep me away?" Haruka laughed and the group followed his lead. The laughter echoed in Akaashi's head as he grabbed onto Bokuto's shirt. Haruka saw this and laughed. "You're still a needy little bitch, arent you?~"Bokuto's blood began to boil when he heard the group's laughter. It made him angry. No, beyond angry. Furious. He didn't know what they had with Akaashi, but Bokuto wasn't going to let anything happen to him even if he has to sacrifice his own health for it. He promised Akaashi's father too. He couldn't let him down either, "Oi! What gives you bastards the right to fuck around with him, huh?" You could hear the anger in Bokuto's voice. His blood only boiled more and his palms formed into fists. He was ready to swing and by God did he want to. Bokuto felt Akaashi grip onto his shirt and that's when he knew shit was serious, "Keiji dear, do me a favour and step back a bit." Bokuto didn't look at Akaashi, he tried to sound calm but you could just hear the sheer anger in the older owl's voice, "What's your problem, bastard?" He frowned, keeping his ground and keeping confident. Man, he could throw a great left hook right now... Maybe he'll wait a little."K-koutarou.. we should just go." Akaashi whispered. He didn't know if Bokuto heard him, but he didn't to be here any longer. He didnt want to see his ex anymore and the dangerous tone in Bokuto's tone scared him. Haruka smirked when he saw Bokuto get worked up. "What's wrong big guy? You dont like hearing about your used boyfriend? How he was a cumslut. He used to beg and beg, wanting me dick in his gay ass all day every day." The group was laughing again. Akaashi felt like he was going to puke when someone else in the group piped up. "Tell him about the time you told us. When he was begging for you to cum in his ass." Haruka smirked at Bokuto.Bokuto eyes glinted as they continued to poke and prod at Bokuto's anger. They knew they were angering Bokuto. Maybe that's what they wanted, but Bokuto wasn't about to stand around and listen to a bunch of idiots ramble on about Akaashi's past. He heard Akaashi loud and clear. He didn't turn to Akaashi and only said, "If you don't want to look you can turn around, Keiji." Bokuto scowled, before hearing one of the group members pipe up about 'that one story'. Bokuto wouldn't allow it. He growled, stepping closer to the group, "You can say shit if your jaw is broken, dickhead." Haruka smirked, before starting to ask what he was going to do. Oh don't worry, he was about to do it anyway. Bokuto's hand balled up into a fist and he threw the first punch, hitting Haruka's jaw. He body travelled off to the side. Bokuto's aura grew as his anger started to show, "Quit talking about him like that or I'm going to hit you again, bastard."  
Akaashi turned away quickly at the first punch. He felt sick, absolutely sick, as his legs gave out and he fell onto the grass holding his stomach. No one seemed to notice him. Haruka stood back up rubbing his jaw and the group started forward, pausing when he raised a hand. He laughed again, this one boardering on insanity. "You're really gonna want that- that f*g! Look you bitch, he's already been tamed! If I fucked him right now, he would come crawling back to me because hes just a hole to be used. He absolutely worthless!" Akaashi shut his eyes tightly. He swore he wouldnt cry over this bastard again. He swore, but his tears betrayed him as they rolled down his cheeks and onto the grass.Bokuto noticed Akaashi fall to the grass. He wanted to help but he didn't want to risk Akaashi getting hurt. But that one word. That one word struck a chord. The word his mother called him. Akaashi probably knew something bad was going to happen now. Bokuto frowned, his eyes looking as though he was someone else. He looked furious, and he was. Rightfully so. "No one, and I mean no one calls me or my boyfriend that slur." Bokuto growled, he knew he'd get hurt from this but ha! It's not like he's not used to this. Bokuto's fists balled up again and he threw a second punch at Haruka. This one hit him square in the nose, possibly breaking it. Who knows. Bokuto's punches sounded brutal. "You make me sick, you hear me?!" Bokuto hissed at Haruka was yet again, hit by Bokuto's punch. He didn't care about the other's. He only cared about Akaashi Ex, "You make me want to hurt you. I don't want to throw anymore punches. I have a reputation I need to hold in order to continue a hobby I haveBut you're pushing your luck, asshole." Bokuto's tone was harsh. Very harsh. Sinister. He wanted to stop but his mind was clouded with thoughts like 'he hurt Akaashi' and 'He deserves the punches'.The rest of the group rushed at Bokuto. It was grossly uneven. Two of the group grabbed onto Bokuto's arms as they tried to pull him off of their leader, the other two pulled Haruka in the other direction. His face was swelling up grossly and his nose was bleeding and crooked. The pair that pulled the leader out, now turned their attention to Bokuto. It was 4 against 1. Akaashi didn't want to hear the fight. He didn't want to hear Bokuto's voice turn to cold like that. It made his blood freeze. The one kid who had piped up earlier, decided it was a great idea to continue taunting Bokuto. He stood farther off from the other three as he proceeded to describe what Haruka had shared with them. "Haruka told us about the time Akaashi begged for it at school. They hid in the bathroom stalls and fucked for two class periods. I bet people heard him begging for Haruka like a whore. He'd probably take any cock he could." The person nearest to Bokuto shouted over to Akaashi. "Hey slut! How about yYou take my cock. Would you like that? Stupid bitch." The group laughed. They must have thought that Bokuto would have given up being outnumbered, were severely wrong.Bokuto decided his reputation didn't fucking matter anymore. He turned on his heel and punched the call that called out to Akaashi square in the jaw again, knocking him off of Bokuto before hitting the other. Bokuto was now free he moved closer to Akaashi. He knew being too far from the younger male could mean trouble, "Keiji. Go back to your house. Please." Bokuto begged. He didn't want Akaashi to get hurt and the poor guy didn't look well either. After asking Akaashi to go home, Bokuto turned towards the group, "Let's play a little game. Does a win depend on the amount of people, or how strong a single person is!" He called out, basically asking the group of a fight. Before he did, Bokuto licked his lip before sighing, "Ah, seems I'm already bleeding. Pity." He spoke shallowly. "If you want to hit me, come at me!" Bokuto growled. He didn't care how many people came at him at once. He was going to fight them all even if it meant he'd get a broken nose and a lot of blood by the end.They pissed him off and now they're going to pay for it. Bokuto made this decision by himself. He heard as one of them called out, "I thought you had a reputation to uphold!" The guy chuckled, but Bokuto frowned, "Fuck the reputation."Akaashi didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Bokuto, but there wasnt much that he could do. He staggered as he stood up and took a few steps in the direction of home. He turned around again. He couldnt leave him. The tears were still falling from his eyes as he called out to Bokuto. "Koutarou!" Akaashi didn't want to leave. Not unless Bokuto was coming with him. Akaashi hated all of this going on. "K-koutarou, I don't want to leave you!" Another member of the group mocked Akaashi before insulting him. "What a needy bitch." The others laughed, but it staggered off when they say the look in Bokuto's eyes. Some of them were starting to get scared of the stronger and taller man and tried to inch away.  
Bokuto heard as Akaashi called out to him but he couldn't turn around. He wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. He heard one of the guys insult Akaashi and his eyes instantly moved to that guy, now glaring at him. He listened as they all started to inch backwards. Bokuto smirked, "Aww, are you all scared of me now? I've only just started fighting and you all claimed to be strong~" Bokuto cooed, but sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes a little... He shouldn't have done that... That was the exact moment Haruka decided to swing..  
Haruka had noticed that the attention had been taken away from him. Using this, he had crawled to a place where he would be unnoticed. Once he saw Bokuto close his eyes, he swung his fist into the side of the taller man. The others used that moment to begin their own attacks. It was like a nightmare for Akaashi to watch.  
Bokuto grunted heavily as he was punched in the side and the others began their attacks. Eventually Bokuto managed to get back onto his feet and be able to stand again as he began fighting back but as soon as every moved away, you could tell that Bokuto wasn't in the same shape he was before. He had at least busted his lip in two different places and he was starting to get a black eye. His stomach was going to hurt for a while too. He winced and spat a bit of blood off to the side before standing his ground again, "I don't plan on giving up, assholes."  
Akaashi hated seeing Bokuto hurt. He couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his phone out and stepped closer to the fight that was happening before shouting to gain their attention. "Listen here you fuckers! If you fucking lay another hand on my boyfriend, I'll press call! Haruka already knows that I'm involved with the mafia so unless you want your ugly asses to be hunted down until the end of your miserable lives, get the hell out of here!" Akaashi screamed the last part and the group scattered save for the one who had helped taunt Bokuto, and Haruka. Those two still stood there.Bokuto was shocked. He didn't know what Akaashi was involved with the Mafia. Maybe his dad was and that's what gave him power... Bokuto watched at two of them scattered, but two of them stayed, "Do you two have a death wish or something? Fucking hell.".Haruka scoffed. "Oh please, you think you can pull that mafia trick with me? Keiji, I know you~ You would never call the mafia on-" Akaashi didn't let him finish talking before he hit call and pressed the phone to his ear. Haruka started to look a little nervous now and his mini follower looked about ready to bolt. After two rings, the phone picked up. That was when they bolted. Once the bullies were out of earshot, Akaashi spoke. "Hi Mom, Bokuto- san and I are on our way home now... we already ate, but thank you... I love you too, bye." Once he hung up, he let out a shaky sigh and rushed to Bokuto's side. "Are you okay? Do you need the ER?"As soon as he made sure they were gone, Bokuto grunted but Akaashi was already at his side, "Oh, no, I'm alright~" Bokuto tried a small reassuring smile and rubbed the back of his own neck. It hurt a little but he was okay, "Are you okay... You didn't look good when they started talking.." He placed a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, looking him in the eyes.Akaashi immediately dropped his eyes. He couldn't look Bokuto in the eyes after what those guys just said. "I'm fine.. we should probably head home now though." Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek before trying to force a smile to give to Bokuto. Bokuto could see right through Akaashi's mask and pulled him in for a hug, before picking him up and moving to sit down under a tree, "Let's just sit here for a little bit..." He wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly. He wanted to tell Akaashi he didn't care about what had happened in the past. He only cared about what their future was like but right now might not be the best time... Ugh fuck it! "Keiji, I made a promise to you. I promised that I'd love you no matter what. I promised your father that I'd take care of you and love you unconditionally. Nothing is going to change the fact that I love you. "Akaashi gripped Bokuto's shirt. He could feel sobs rising. He didn't deserve Bokuto's love. After all the shit that went down, how could Bokuto still want to hug him or want anything to do with him. Akaashi let out a sob. "I-I'm so sorry Koutarou. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that and I'm sorry you had to meet him. I'm sorry you had to hear me threaten t-hem. I'm so so-sorry." Akaashi had dissolved into sobs and apologies."Don't, Keiji. Don't apologise." Bokuto tugged the other closer to himself, placing small kisses over and over again on his forehead, "Just let everything out. I've let everything out, now it's your turn... I love you, Keiji and I'm not going to leave you because of what they said and by God if I ever leave you send the Mafia to come kill me." He stated with complete seriousness, "I don't plan to leave you, Keiji. I want to stay by your side until the end of time."Akaashi let out a harsh laugh that quickly turned into another sob when Bokuto mentioned the mafia. He buried his face into Bokuto's shoulder and shook. "I-i don't deserve you. After all the..s-stuff I did. Fuck, I wish I never met that man. You dont deserve a mess like me. I'm w-worthless."As soon as Akaashi called himself worthless, Bokuto cupped the sides of his face and forced him to look up at Bokuto, "You are not worthless. You're the most valuable and special thing in my life, Keiji." He didn't want it to be as stern as it turned out to be but maybe saying it like that got his idea across. Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi's lips gently for a short while before smiling and wiping his tears. "You're everything I've ever asked for and more. Akaashi, if I didn't love you I wouldn't have promised you or your father that I'd look after you no matter what."Akaashi let out another sob. "Kourar-ou." Before hugging the bigger boy tightly and burying his face into his chest. He stayed like that for a while, letting out the occasional sob. He was calming down. "Th-ank you, Koutarou." He hiccuped. He pulled his face away from his boyfriends chest and looked into his amber eyes. "I love you. I love you so much." Akaashi's eyes were red and his voice was slightly raw from crying.Bokuto smiled and hugged the boy back as much as he could. Bokuto hadn't forgotten about his own injuries but he disregarded them for now. He only cared about how Akaashi was doing mentally as of right now. Eventually the boy pulled away and spoke, and Bokuto smiled, "I love you more than you could ever imagine, Keiji." He planted another kiss on the boys lips before remembering that Keiji said they were making their way home, "Ah, your mum called before didn't she?"Akaashi groaned when Bokuto reminded him. He pulled out him phone and checked the time of the call before sliding it back into his pocket. "We've got more time" Akaashi turned his attention back to his boyfriend for more kisses. Akaashi kept them gentle due Bokuto's lip being pretty busted up. "I'm sorry you got hurt.." Akaashi apologized. This wasn't going for Bokuto to go to school with.Bokuto shook his head with a smile, "It's fine. I didn't want them to hurt you so I stepped in.. I don't really care about my reputation anymore. It was only once anyway." Bokuto said, giving Akaashi more soft kisses, the hug tightening when he heard that they had a bit more time left before having to walk back home.Akaashi hummed softly when he felt Bokuto tighten the hug. It felt so nice to be in his boyfriends arms. "My parents... will be concerned...cause your...injuries." Akaashi spoke between kisses. He didn't want to break away from Bokuto, but at the same time, he was really worried about the injuries that the bigger owl had sustained.Bokuto smiled a little and nuzzled into the other owl happily, "I'll just say that I accidentally fell. The usual~" he chuckled a little, continuing to kiss the other owl happily. He wasn't really concerned about that. He was concerned about what the team would think about the injuries. What the hell was he supposed to say to them? They would probably believe that Bokuto fell down the stairs considering well... It's Bokuto but Akaashi's parents may not believe that.Akaashi hummed. Bokuto's lips still felt amazing, even though they were busted up and left a metallic aftertaste. "My dad won't be very happy." Akaashi kissed Bokuto a little harder after saying this before pulling away. "What if he thinks he made a mistake in trusting you?""I think all I really need to say is that I was protecting you.. right? That or we avoid showing your father for now..." Bokuto thought it through before sighing... "Shit, maybe fighting him wasn't a good idea .. sorry. He did make me insanely angry... I just lost me train of thought, I guess...""No!" Akaashi shouted accidentally. He really hadn't meant to shout, but he continued. "No, I'm glad you did... he deserves a lot more than just one beating, but still. I'm glad." Akaashi ran his thumb along Bokuto's jawline. "We can just avoid my dad for now." Akaashi smiled and placed another kiss on Bokutos lips. He honestly didn't want to deal with his dad freaking out about Akaashi being attacked and then try to have a bodyguard follow him around everywhere. Akaashi had already dealt with a situation like that. But if they told his dad the truth, there were possible brownie points for Bokuto.Bokuto jumped a little at the sudden shout but after hearing what Akaashi had to say, Bokuto smiled, giving Akaashi another kiss. He look over to the arcade that sat just around the corner and it's colourful lights. He smiled... "At least I got to spend a wonderful night with him..." Bokuto was meant to keep that to himself and blushed when he realised he said it out loud, "I— really enjoyed the earlier stages of tonight... Thank you, Keiji...""I should be thanking you. You made my first date amazing." Akaashi smiled at this and what boy had said before. He hugged the bigger owl before starting to get up. "We should probably start to get going now." Akaashi whispered as if whispering would give them more time.Bokuto smiled and stood up, grabbing the other's hand and intertwining his fingers with Akaashi, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing his knuckles, "I want to hug and kiss the shit out of you when we get home, okay? We should sleep too. We have training early tomorrow.""Youre not doing anything until I can look over your injuries." Akaashi bossed. Though he couldnt deny that hugs and kisses sounded amazing. Akaashi groaned at the reminder of early training. Normally Akaashi was alright with the early mornings because it meant seeing Bokuto sooner in the day, but Akaashi could see his boyfriend every day now and he would rather have more time for morning shenanigans.Bokuto gave a small pout as they walked back to Akaashi's house. Once they reached the door, Akaashi opened it and they both walked in. Akaashi's mother was in the kitchen as they walked in and Bokuto had completely forgotten about his injuries on the walk home... Oops...Saturday 9:25amAkaashi's mother didn't look at them right away to greet them. Akaashi used this time to walk in between his mother and his boyfriend, hoping that she would spot Akaashi first and not Bokuto's injuries. "You go upstairs first. I'll distract Mom." Akaashi whispered before walking up to his mother and giving her a big hug, turning her in the process so that Bokuto could slip by. Akaashi's mother smiled at the affection from her son. He hadn't been like this in quite a few years, but he seemed a lot happier nowadays. "How was your night out? Wheres Bokuto?" She asked and turned trying to find him. "He's rinsing off right now. He spilled some ice cream on himself and then we are heading to bed because of early training tomorrow. But it was really nice to get. Especially with Kou--Bokuto-san." Akaashi's mother raised an eyebrow, but she didn't question anything he said. "Okay sweetie. I'm glad you boys had fun. Did you get all your schoolwork done" Akaashi didn't feel like talking aboutResponsibilities. First its school, then its dinner plans, and next she's trying to plan the next five years of his life. He decided to use this time to escape. He ran upstairs calling over his shoulder a short, "Yep. Night Mom."  
Bokuto quickly escaped upstairs and into Akaashi's room. Once he got to the other's room he sat down on his bed and looked out of the window at the stars and lights around him. They were pretty. After a little while of Bokuto sitting still and admiring the stars he heard Akaashi's door clack and he turned his head to see Akaashi walking in. Bokuto smiled and that's when he yawned. After the yawn he chuckled a little before opened his arms, "Keeeeijiiii~" he called, almost like a needy child.  
Akaashi shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. "One moment Koutarou. I'm going to get a first aid kit." Akaashi made his way to the bathroom, coming out with a little kit and stood in front of Bokuto. "Where all does it hurt?" The smaller owl asked already getting out some ointment and a cold pack.Bokuto have a small pout but otherwise he answered, "My eye hurts quite a bit. My lips dont hurt at all anymore." He looked at Akaashi with a smile.... The way he's looking right now... "Keiji, you'd make a great doctor, you know that.."Akaashi made a thoughtful face and hummed before shrugging. "Maybe. Here, don't move. I'm gonna put some ointment on." Akaashi took the top off of the ointment and spread some on his finger before holding Bokuto's face with gently spreading a thin sheen of it onto his busted lip. Then he turned his attention the black eye that was forming. He pursed his lips before adding some ointment there and putting the ice pack over it. Akaashi wiped the ointment on his hand before kissing his boyfriends cheek. "You sure that there's nowhere else?"Bokuto held the icepack up to his eye but smiled when Akaashi gave his cheek a kiss. The feeling of the ointment on his lips felt weird but he knew he had to keep it on. He heard Akaashi ask a question and he turned his head a little, "...My stomach hurts just a little but I think that's just because I was punched there." He said, lifting his shirt to see that the side of his stomach was in fact a little red and bruising a bit. Just a normal reaction to a punch.Akaashi scowled when he saw the bruise. He really had no idea what to do when it came to bruises. Slowly Akaashi reached his hand out. He gently touched the area around the bruise before looking up at Bokuto. "You really are strong." Akaashi stood up and kissed Bokuto's forehead. "I love you so much~"Bokuto smiled a bit wider when Akaashi called him strong and then kissed his forehead. Bokuto wrapped his free arm around the other's waist and nuzzled into his stomach, "I love you too, Keiji~*Akaashi stroked Bokuto's hair and smiled. "I have to put the kit away, love. And then we should sleep." He didn't really want to move. Akaashi wanted to stay close to his boyfriend. He wanted to just lay down and cuddle and share a few more kisses. But there was training and Akaashi already knew that sleeping helps the body heal and Bokuto needed to heal so they were going to bed.Bokuto whined a little when Akaashi left to put the kit away. Bokuto laid down in the bed and waited to feel his Boyfriend's hands or heat again. He missed it already and he wasn't even gone for 2 minutes. Eventually he felt Akaashi's arms and Bokuto flipped himself over, cuddling into the other boy happily... "I think I'm addicted to you and your warmth, Keiji.."Akaashi chuckled and kissed the bigger mans nose. "I think I'm addicted to you too. Now sleep." Akaashi was being bossy and he knew it, but he also knew that he would do anything for Bokuto. If Bokuto told him that he wanted to stay up for another hour just to cuddle, Akaashi would give it to him. Akaashi snuggled closer, making sure to be careful of any injury. "I love you, Koutarou."Bokuto hummed a little at the kiss on his nose and afterwards he burried it into Akaashi's chest again, "I love you too, Keiji." Bokuto closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather quickly. Akaashi's warmth was amazing. At this point he wouldn't need a blanket because the other's warmth was enough. He decided to keep the blanket on and eventually he fell asleep in Akaashi's arms.Akaashi fell asleep not long after. He wanted to make sure that Bokuto fell asleep first and once he was sure that was accomplished, he let himself drift off. It seemed like only moments of sleeping before his alarm clock started going off and woke him up. This was a bad way to start the day as he glared at the clock. He had half a mind to throw it across the room and go back to bed. Instead, he reached over and turned it off, albeit a little aggressively. He snuggled Back into Bokuto and closed his eyes again.Bokuto had not woken up to the alarm clock but he did wake up a little while after. His body ran on its own clock on weekdays. He'd get really tired and sleep early and then wake up at the appropriate times. He wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with Akaashi but they needed to get ready, "I'd love to sleep in with the handsome man beside me but unfortunately we have morning practise today~" he cooed as he got up and got out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, "Keiji, baby~" he cooed to the tired other, "I'm going to have a shower first so you can sleep in a little, okay?" He leaned down and gave Akaashi's cheek a peck, before grabbing his school uniform and then left to go have a shower.Akaashi was happy when Bokuto was still in bed with him and when he gave a small kiss to Akaashi's cheek. But as soon as he couldnt feel his boyfriends warmth anymore, he scowled. He didn't want to be up yet, but he didn't want to sleep if Bokuto wasn't next to him. Akaashi grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He didn't have the energy to stand yet so he sat on the ground and glared at it. As if the ground has personally offended him. Akaashi waited for Bokuto to come out of the shower.When Bokuto walked out of the bathroom after his shower, now in his uniform and his hair was styled, he laughed a little, "What did the floor say that made you so angry at it, Keiji?" He questioned, walking over to the other and kissing his forehead, "Go have a shower and get ready. We have to leave in..." Bokuto checked the time, "An hour and a half." Bokuto went to walk over to the bed and he chuckled, "The team is going to have a field day when they see the hickeys on you and the scratches on my back, Keiji~""It gave you a way to get out of bed." Akaashi mumbled angrily. Bokuto wasnt meant to hear it. The smaller boy stood up and grabbed his uniform before making his way to the bathroom, his shoulders were slumped as he seemingly dragged himself to take a shower. The shower helped wake Akaashi up a little more and he came out in a better mood. He had checked his hickeys in the mirror and wondered if he might get in trouble with the school for them. He shrugged before making his way to Bokuto and resting his head against the taller boys shoulderBokuto was gathering his things to put in his school bag when Akaashi came up and rested his head down on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto smiled and leaned his head to the side and planted a kiss on his lover's forehead. Akaashi's hair was always so soft after the boy showered. As soon as they had everything and had eaten that morning, they left for practise. Bokuto walked hand in hand with Akaashi. He'd completely forgotten about his lips. His black eye had gone down now and it looked a little bit red but otherwise it was starting to get better. His lips still looked a bit bad but they didn't hurt. Once they got to the gym, the team said good morning and Konoha tilted his head, "Akaashi, what happened to captain?""He fell." Akaashi spoke simply. Briefly he wondered if this was even a good enough lie. Bokuto can be kind of crazy and forgetful sometimes, but was it really that believable that he would be so clumsy that he would look like that. Akaashi hoped the lie would hold up because he didn't have another excuse.Konoha had his own suspicions but nodded, "That's captain, alright." He commented and Bokuto chuckled a little, "Get changed!" He called happily and the team moved off the the change rooms. Once there were in the room, Bokuto took off his shirt first, and Konoha commented, "Hm, who's the lucky person captain~" Bokuto turned to him and raised an eyebrow, and then remembered the scratches. "Oh! Heh." Was all Bokuto said and then waited for Akaashi to take his shirt off too.Akaashi tried to be quick about changing. Normally no one would notice him changing, but apparently everyone did now. He pulled of his shirt and heard the audible shocked gasps and 'ooh's as they saw all the hickeys. Akaashi tried not to blush.Bokuto smiled a bit as he slipped his shirt on before deciding to be a bit cheeky and kiss the back of Akaashi's neck gently before walking out to the courts and leaving a few of the team members inside the change rooms with Akaashi. They asked him all sorts of questions but one of the most common questions was... "Sooo Akaashi, are you and captain a thing now?~"Akaashi slipped his shirt on quickly, mentally cursing Bokuto for leaving him to deal with the team. His neck still felt warm from the kiss. He chuckled a little as he answered the team. "Y-yeah, Ko-Bokuto-san and me are dating." After a few cheers and congratulations, the rest of the group and Akaashi made their way onto the court as well. Some of them came of to Bokuto to slap him on the back and congratulate him.Bokuto got a few slaps and he smiled brightly. He assumed they'd asked Akaashi questions and so he chuckled. During practise Bokuto's stomach was a little sore but he managed to pull through and perform as best as possible. Once morning practise was finished, they all changed back into their school uniforms and went to their classes only to come back for a bit after school to lock up the gym and check to see if the volleyballs had been put back. That's when Konoha asked Bokuto, "Yo captain. Your injuries seem worse than falling down the stairs." Bokuto paused, but smiled and shook his head, "I don't know what you mean, Konoha. I fell down some stairs." He responded.  
Akaashi had checked that the change room was all clear and came up beside the two talking. "I finished checking the change room, everything's clear in there and locked up..." he trailed off a bit. Something seemed up between those two. Akaashi wondered if he intruded on something personal.Bokuto and Konoha were having a conversation about Bokuto's injuries when Akaashi wandered up the them, Konoha turned to Akaashi, "Akaashi what actually happened to Bokuto?" He asked. Bokuto wasn't exactly wearing a smile anymore. It was more of a serious but calm face. He remembered back to the night before but didn't say anything, "Konoha doesn't believe I fell down some stairs." Konoha sighed and turned back to Bokuto, "How do you get injuries like that falling down stairs? You look like you had a fight with someone."Akaashi's heart began to race and his stomach twisted up. He tried to wrack his brain for another excuse, but he was coming up empty handed. "It...was the stairs." Akaashi dropped his head. He couldnt think of a brilliant way out of this situation or even a halfway decent lie. It was Akaashi's fault that Bokuto got into the fight, and yet he couldn't even come up with a decent cover story to help.Bokuto frowned a little and stepped to stand next to Akaashi, looking over at Konoha, "I didn't fight anyone, Konoha. I'm the captain of a powerhouse school. I know better." To be completely honest, serious Bokuto was a lot scarier than emo Bokuto. Mainly because you never know when serious Bokuto was going to show up. Konoha still didn't believe them, "Captain, I respect you an' all but I still don't believe you or Akaashi"Akaashi wanted to get out of this situation. He grabbed the hem of Bokuto's shirt before speaking quietly. "We need to go Bokuto-san. Mom gave us a curfew." Akaashi kept his tone as neutral as possible. Before letting go of Bokuto's shirt and walking away.Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and smiled a little, before back at Konoha, "Please lock up when you leave, Konoha." He stated, before following after Akaashi. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck gently, "Maaan..." He complained, closing his eyes as they walked. He was glad Konoha didn't know the real reason, but he had suspicions. Bokuto hated that he had suspicions. He wrapped on of his hands around Akaashi's waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder as they walked.. "Konoha has suspicions. I don't like that." He stated."I don't like it either," Akaashi whispered as they walked. After a little while longer of walking, Akaashi stopped. His head was lowered as he stared at the ground. He looked defeated. "I'm really sorry you got all busted up...and that I couldn't even come up with an excuse..."Bokuto cupped the other's cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around his waist, "It's not your fault. If the group didn't fuck around I wouldn't have hurt them and myself. It's not your fault, Keiji." He whispered, peppering his cheek with small kisses, "If Konoha doesn't believe us, then that's fine."Akaashi closed his eyes as Bokuto peppered his cheek with kisses. "I'm so happy you're here with me Koutarou." Akaashi pressed closer to his boyfriends warmth and sighed happily. "You're the best~"Bokuto smiled and dug his head into the other's shoulder again, humming, "I'm happy that I'm your boyfriend, Keiji. Let's go home".  
When the couple had gotten home Akaashi's mom wasnt home yet. His dad was in the office, so the pair went up to the room. Akaashi closed the door behind them before crawling onto the bed and laying face down with his face buried in a pillow. There was too much going on. Everytime Akaashi got some energy, it seemed like there was another problem. "Kfharouh, ghime yo hhnrgy." Akaashi spoke into the pillow asking Bokuto to give him his energy.  
Bokuto chuckled at how Akaashi couldn't even lift his head to ask for energy. He crawled in beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him, "If I could I would, Keiji~" he cooed, nuzzling up to him comfortably. He peppered kisses on the other's cheek every now and again but his hands stayed wrapped around his lover's waist happily.  
Akaashi hummed happily as he felt Bokuto wrap his arms around the tired boy. Akaashi slightly turned to face the other and and cuddle up to him. The warmth was radiating off of the bigger owls muscular body and Akaashi liked it. Bokuto's warmth was always so comforting.Bokuto nuzzled his face into the other's shoulder after a while and smiled, "Why do you need my energy anyway, Keiji?~" he asked, the grip on the other boy's waist loosened a bit so that they were just kinda laying still next to each other. Bokuto would have let go if Akaashi's warmth wasn't so addicting.  
"Mm 'cause I'm tired." As if to punctuate his reply, Akaashi yawned before slowly dragging his hand up and Bokuto's bicep. Akaashi loved his boyfriends biceps. He loved how ripped his boyfriend was. If he could spend a whole day feeling all of those rippling muscles, it would be a day well spent in Akaashi's mind.Bokuto smiled at Akaashi's touch and he decided to just keep his hand on his boyfriend's waist as Akaashi felt his bicep. After a little while Bokuto's hand ran up Akaashi's shirt and ran along the other's stomach gently, feeling his body. Bokuto dipped under the blanket and placed his lips up against the other's stomach, peppering it was sweet kisses."K-koutarou?" The kisses kind of tickled Akaashi. "What are you doing?" He questioned. He lifted the blanket with one hand, keeping the other one on his boyfriends muscle. It was kind of hot peering under a blanket to watch his lover shower him with affection. Although Akaashi wondered why the kisses were on his stomach and not his lips which had been closer.Bokuto hummed a little against Akaashi's stomach before looking up, "Kissin' your stomach.. it's warm~" he spoke with a smile, before going back to kissing his Boyfriend's stomach. He continued for a little bit before smirking, "Is it ticklish?" He looked up at Akaashi with the same smirk.  
The smirk warned Akaashi not to tell the truth as well as nearly made his heart stop. Was it even legal to be that attractive? Akaashi shook his head and lied, "Not ticklish at all." Akaashi would never, ever admit to being ticklish. There had been times where someone would find out and the first thing they wanted to do is tickle torture the small owl.  
Bokuto took his word for it and continued to kiss Akaashi's stomach. He'd get a few small twitches from the boy every now and again. Bokuto knew he was ticklish just from that but he wanted to kiss his stomach some more. He liked the warmth that came from it. After a few more kisses, Bokuto moved his hand and poked at Akaashi's side to see what the other's reaction would be"Eek!" Akaashi squeaked as he jerked away from the offending finger. He had been doing a pretty good job not reacting to Bokuto's kisses, but there would be no way out of this one. Akaashi sat up a bit and grabbed both of Bokuto's hands. "Koutarou, don't you try anything funny. I'm. Not. Ticklish."Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and smiled, moving himself up towards the other boy before taking his hands away from Akaashi's and tickling up the side of Akaashi's stomach lightly, "Mmm," he hummed, placing his head on the other's shoulder, "You say that..~""Kgh- Hahaha! S-top-p!" Akaashi squirmed, trying to get away. He tried to push Bokuto's hand away. How dare Bokuto take advantage of his weakness. "K-kout-ahaha! D-don-t!"Bokuto stopped tickling Akaashi and gave him a small kiss, "So you are ticklish~" he said, nuzzling into the boy with a chuckle. He burried his head into the other's neck, breathing gently and taking in Akaashi's scent.Akaashi was breathing a little heavy and huffed. "Was that really necessary?" His lip stuck out in a slight pout, but he could never be upset with Bokuto and before long he was back to running his hand along his boyfriend's arm. He felt really peaceful.  
Bokuto snuggled up to Akaashi and smiled before mumbling into the other's neck, "Showwy". He continued to nuzzle into Akaashi and smiled, before giggling and laughing a little into his Boyfriend's shoulder happily.  
Akaashi refused to smile at Bokuto's adorable apology. He tried to force a frown and pretend that he was still upset. "You're not forgiven." Akaashi spoke softly, his tone wasn't angry, it didn't even hint at offense. It was oozing adoration for the boy in front of him. He might as well have just said I love you because his entire body was screaming it. From the tone of his voice, to his facial expression which could literally be described as heart eyes, to the fact that he still was moving his hand along his boyfriends arm.  
Bokuto whined a little at the words that he wasn't forgiven and snuggled into Akaashi more, trying to get closer to the boys body heat. He peppered kisses along the other's chest gently after pulling the collar of his shirt down so that there was some space for him to kiss. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and rested them on his shoulders as he kissed at his collarbone gently. He didn't want the kisses to be needy ones, he wanted them to be small affectionate ones instead that screamed 'I'm sorry'."Nn~" Akaashi bit his lip at the kisses. Bokuto might not be the best with words sometimes, but the boys body could talk. If he was sorry, he did a better job showing it than saying it. And that's exactly what he was doing. Akaashi found it endearing, "Koutarou, fine, I forgive you.~"Bokuto smiled and lifted his head, his smile really bright now, "Yayy~! Thank you, Keiji~" he cried happily. His grip tightened around his boyfriend's frame as the bigger owl nuzzled him again. Man, Bokuto really was feeling affectionate this afternoon.Akaashi chuckled. The way Bokuto responded to Akaashi forgiving him was the same as a kid being given a free ice cream cone. Bokuto really was just like an adult child. An incredibly sexy adult. Sexy and great at sex. Absolutely fantastic. Akaashi subconsciously bit his lip. Before shaking his head to dispel the lewd thoughts he was having.Bokuto noticed Akaashi's bit lip and smiled, lifting his head and kissing his lips gently, "What're thinking about there, Keeeeijii~?" He giggled a little and rested his chin on Akaashi's chest, looking up at Akaashi with bright eyes.Akaashi really liked when Bokuto said his name. And when he said it like that... Akaashi loved that. Absolutely loved it. Looking into his boyfriends eyes, he replied in the most even voice he could muster, "You." His voice almost choked at the end, but he worked to keep it level. It was such a simple answer and completely honest. Akaashi was thinking of his boyfriend almost constantly.Bokuto smiled happily and nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest again, kissing his collarbone and neck, "I.. love you... Keiji~" he said as he peppered his chest with kisses. A small smile showed up on his face but he kept his face burried in the other's chest.Akaashi was loving the amount of affection he was getting from his boyfriend. All the kisses and cuddles made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he his heart swelled up with love every time he looked at the bigger owl. "I love you too Koutarou~ You're the most amazing boyfriend that I could have ever asked for."  
Bokuto kissed at Akaashi's sweet spot accidentally while he was peppering kisses on his lover's chest. He felt the other twitch underneath him and he smiled to himself, before completely avoiding the spot from then on. He's a tease sometimes but he enjoyed it, he also loved seeing Akaashi slightly desperate~  
When Bokuto had kissed his sweet spot, Akaashi had hoped that Bokuto would want to go a little farther than just kisses, but then there were no more kisses on his sweet spot. This upset Akaashi a little and shifted a little, tilting his head slightly to allow more access to his skin. Bokuto was getting him worked up again. Akaashi wanted more.Bokuto chuckled and kissed his sweet spot again, nuzzling into the spot and continuously kissing it. He grinded against Akaashi a little roughly as he continued to kiss at his sweet spot. He began to slightly bite at his sweet spot too, running his hands up the sides of Akaashi's stomach underneath his shirt.Akaashi bit back a moan at the friction that Bokuto made. But when his hands ran up the smaller owls sides, he let out a small squeak. "Koutarou..mmmarks." Akaashi moaned. He didnt want his teammates to see more marks on his body. Today had been embarrassing enough.Bokuto only continued to mark his Boyfriend's chest. He growled a little in response to Akaashi's words, smirking as he looked up, "I want to let everyone know you're mine, Keiji~" he grinded against Akaashi roughly again, his hands travelling further up the smaller owl's side until he reached Akaashi's nipples, running his fingers over them.Akaashi moaned quietly at the friction and words before gasped as Bokuto's fingers brushed against his nipples. "But I still have your hickeys," Akaashi groaned as Bokuto bit the sweet spot again. The bigger owl was so fluffy and sweet before and now he was becoming rough and hard and... incredibly sexy. Akaashi was finding it hard to keep his head straight.Bokuto's hands played with Akaashi's nipples as he moved his mouth away from his lover's sweet spot to get his reaction. He wanted to know what Akaashi's reactions to some things he did. Bokuto's hands didn't stop moving and his hips continued to grind down against Akaashi roughly, "Mm, at least they didn't notice your wrists, babe. That would have been interesting~"Akaashi shivered. It was unfair how much pleasure Akaashi was experiencing while Bokuto got to keep a straight head. "Not as interesting as you- Nng~ k-kissing my neck before leaving." Akaashi's hips began applying their own pressure against Bokuto's. Mixed with the weird pleasure he was recieving from his nipples, Akaashi was feeling really good.Bokuto smirked, moaning a little as he felt Akaashi's hips applying pressure. Bokuto's hips ground down a little rougher onto his boyfriend's hips as he lifted his head to give Akaashi a passionate kiss. He continued to give Akaashi as much pleasure as he pleased. He'd give Akaashi more only if he asked. Man, he was such a tease sometimes~Akaashi could feel Bokuto's moan and as soon as Bokuto's lips were against his, he licked them, already asking for entrance. Akaashi brought one hand up to gently grip some of his boyfriend's hair while his other hand grabbed onto on of the others wrists. His chest was feeling really weird. Everytime Bokuto would touch them a certain, he felt a twinge run through the left of his body. With the grinding too, he didnt know how much longer he could take. And he wanted to last this time.  
Bokuto continued to kiss Akaashi, his body moving to pleasure the smaller owl a little bit more. He moved his hands away from the other's chest and up to his hair, tugging on it a little as he opened his mouth and fought Akaashi for dominance. Bokuto had an idea of something he wanted to do but Akaashi's father was home. He'd have to wait until next time they were alone. Bokuto sat up and rested on Akaashi's lap, continuing to kiss the smaller owl. Bokuto's hands ended up resting on the back of his boyfriend's neck as he pulled away to breathe for a second, before placing his lips back onto Akaashi's lips.  
If Bokuto's kisses were a drug, Akaashi was already addicted. He groaned when the bigger owl tugged on his hair. His head was swimming a little from the intensity of the kiss, but he loved it. Akaashi slipped his hand up his boyfriends shirt before wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer. When Bokuto took a short break and then put his lips back on Akaashi's, the little owl smiled and mumbled an 'I love you' into the older boys lips.  
Bokuto moved closer to his boyfriend and ran a hand through the other's hair. He didn't want to stop moving his hands. He wanted to keep them on Akaashi for as long as possible. He shivered when he felt Akaashi's hands run along his bare skin. He smiled a little at the small 'I love you' that came out of Akaashi's mouth. Bokuto smirked into the kiss and pulled his lips off of Akaashi's, moving them down to Akaashi's neck, biting at it gently and sucking at his shoulder blades and collarbone again. He ran his hands up underneath Akaashi's shirt again, running his fingers over every inch of his boyfriend's muscles, "Mmm.. you're so pretty, Keeeijii~"Akaashi let out a quiet moan. He loved when Bokuto bit him, although this is something he would never admit to. He shuddered at the feeling of his boyfriends hands roaming his body and his cheeks heated up with the compliment. If Bokuto asked though, he was only blushing because of the stimulation that Bokuto was providing. Akaashi felt up Bokuto's strong back as he pressed against his boyfriends hands. They were warm.  
Bokuto smirked a little at Akaashi's moan. He bit down on the other's collarbone and pressed himself against Akaashi more, his hands still roaming around the smaller owl's body. He ended up running his hands down Akaashi's spine and his hands stopped at his lover's ass. Bokuto continued to bite as he squeezed the other's ass hungrily. He licked his lips and ended up running his tongue up Akaashi's neck before reaching the bottom of his jaw, nibbling at it gently.Akaashi shivered at the hand traveling down before gasping as he felt his ass being squeezed, "Koutarou!" Akaashi tilted his head back and exposed more skin as he melted into Bokuto. He knew that they should probably stop soon, Akaashi has problems controlling his volume when it comes to feeling good. But Akaashi couldnt find it in him to say no.Bokuto smirked a little when Akaashi gasped. He looked up at him and bit on his jaw again, his hands staying on his lover's ass as he squeezed it again. He loved it when Akaashi let out moans or when he called out his name, "Shh, Keiji. Your dad is home~" he cooed, continuing to squeeze Akaashi's ass despite his warning. He couldn't get enough of the boy's moans or whines. He'd become addicted at this point. He just sounds so good"Kou-tarou~" Akaashi bit his lip and groaned. He didn't need the reminder that his father was home. He was already trying to be quiet. He started to push his ass into his boyfriends hands. He wanted it rougher. "I-i'll be quiet." Akaashi promised breathily. He honestly didn't know if he could follow through on it. With the way Bokuto was making him feel right now, Akaashi didn't know if he could pull it off, but he wanted more.Bokuto smirked a little and ran a hand down into Akaashi's pants, gripping onto the boys ass underneath his pants. He continued to bite and nibble at Akaashi's jaw as his hand started to move rather close to Akaashi's hole. He wanted to finger the other male but he was worried about getting caught by Akaashi's father...Akaashi shivered when Bokuto's bare hands came in contact with his ass. It felt so much better this way and Akaashi couldn't help but voice it with little whines. Bokuto's fingers were so close to his hole. So so close. He just needed to move them a little more. "Koutarou.. don't tease~" Akaashi whimpered and wiggled his ass a little, hoping that a finger would slip closer. Unfortunately, with how tightly Bokuto was gripping his ass, this didn't happen.Bokuto ran his fingers over Akaashi's hole, teasing the other with a smirk. He continued to nibble at his lover's jaw. He wanted to leave his marks on Akaashi's body to let the team know that Akaashi was his. Bokuto's fingers eventually stopped teasing Akaashi and he slipped two of the into his boyfriend, thrusting them in and out at a reasonable speed, "Keeeeijiiiii~" he cooed, still nibbling the other's jaw."Oh~ Koutarou. It feels good~" Akaashi was already being too loud. He bit his lip in attempt to be quieter as he moved his hips in time with Bokuto's fingers. Akaashi accidentally dug his nails into his boyfriends back as he bit back another moan. With the amount of marks that Bokuto was leaving, Akaashi would be lucky to have any area of skin untouched. His neck was already looking more hickey than it was his normal skin.Bokuto continued to give him hickeys. He wanted his skin to be covered in them. He felt Akaashi digging his nails into his back but he didn't pay attention to that. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy below him, slightly roughly. Bokuto's free hand reached up to Akaashi's hair, tugging on it gently as his fingers continued.Akaashi groaned as his hair was tugged and his stomach began to twist. "Kouta-ah!" Akaashi moaned loudly and quickly covered his mouth with his arm and biting down a bit to block any sound from escaping. Still, a few whines and moans made their way out, but they were much quieter.Bokuto smiled a little as the boy moaned loudly. He continued to tug at Akaashi's hair and give him hickeys. Eventually Bokuto stopped tugging at his lover's hair and slipped his hand up his shirt. He smirked before playing with Akaashi's nipples again as his fingers thrusted in and out of his boyfriend at a quickening pace, "Keiji~ Not too loud, now~"Akaashi let out a long whine as Bokuto began teasing his nipples again. His nipple felt a little sore from earlier, but it created a new kind of pleasure for Akaashi and he bit his arm harder to stop another moan. But Akaashi wanted something bigger. He wanted Bokuto to reach his prostrate and tease him there until he became a moaning mess. He knew that they couldnt do this though. He wouldnt be able to keep his voice down. Instead, he tried to keep pace with his boyfriends fingers. Akaashi's began to pant as he got closer and his moaning become more frequent.Bokuto would try to reach Akaashi's prostate with his fingers. He decided to just continue thrusting his fingers in and out, quickening his pace. Eventually Bokuto accidentally found Akaashi's prostate with his fingers. They were in so deep that he could touch and move his fingers around on the other boy's prostate. He stopped teasing Akaashi's nipples and moved his hand back to tug at his hair again. He smirked, hearing Akaashi struggle to keep his moans at a minimum. "You look so pretty like this, Keiji~ So... Delicious~" he growled into the other's ear with a smirk.Akaashi saw stars when Bokuto found his prostrate, but what sent him over the edge was Bokuto tugging on his hair and whispering in his ear. He shuddered, dragging his nails across Bokuto's back as he came, gasping. "Koutarou!~" he would have been worried about being too loud, but he could only focus on the pleasure.Bokuto loved seeing Akaashi in an erotic setting. It made him fall for the boy all over again. Quite frankly anything Akaashi did made him fall for him again and again. Bokuto licked his lips before thrusting quickly into his prostate a few more times after the younger owl came to let him feel the pleasure of the body's sensitivity after cumming, before pulling his fingers out of Akaashi's ass. He let his hair go before planting a few kisses on the other's cheek, "You really like scratching me, don't ya~" he cooed, signalling to the red scratches he had on his back now.Akaashi shivered when Bokuto pumped in a few more times. He gave a satisfied smile when his boyfriend mentioned the scratching. "If you dont like it, you can always get those handcuffs~" Akaashi hummed and kissed Bokutos cheek with a small smirk."I never said I didn't like them, Keiji~" he cooed, nuzzling into Akaashi's body heat after the events that played out, "Man.. you're really erotic, you know that?~" he cooed again, a smirk showing up as he closed his eyes. He waited a little before speaking up again, "Keiji... Do you think we could try something new tomorrow? Only if you're comfortable with it—"Akaashi hummed as he nuzzled into Bokuto. "Depends what it is~ What do you want to try?" Akaashi started planting kisses up his boyfriends cheekbones and by his ear before making his way down Bokuto's sharp jawline. Akaashi was really lucky to have someone as attractive as Bokuto. The man was like a god. Probably a sex god.Bokuto smiled at the kissed before looking up at Akaashi, "What's your opinion on being dominant?" He asked, tilting his head gently as he rested his chin against the other's chest again, looking up at the very attractive male above him. He leaned up and pecked his cheek gently with a smile. Man, he was so fucking pretty.Akaashi looked at his boyfriend, "You want me to be dominant?" He imagined being on top having a helpless and moaning Bokuto underneath him. He was not opposed to the thought. It was actually exciting. "You want to be on bottom?"Bokuto blushed a little at the thought, but nodded a little and burried his face into his lover's chest, "Y—yeah..." Bokuto, the one who was usually the most confident in situations like this was actually blushing and cowering away at the thought of having Akaashi on top of him, topping him. God, he imagined Akaashi toppinf and damn, he looked so fucking hot.Akaashi hummed, he found Bokutos reaction adorable. "I think I might be into that Koutatou~" he practically purred out Bokuto's name. He was already excited. "I can't wait to see you underneath me~"Bokuto hummed, snuggling up to his boyfriend happily. He smiled to himself before blushing even more, "Ah, if you saw it like that I might just have you fuck me now." He spoke, hiding his face in slight embarrassmentAkaashi slid his hand through his boyfriends hair and cooed "I would, but I want you to shout my name and that cant happen if my dad is here.~" Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had started to rub off on him. He never would have imagined himself cooing or saying such shameless things with a straight face.Bokuto smiled, nuzzling himself up against the other in embarrassment. He knew Akaashi was going to be dominant but man, he never thought that Akaashi saying those things so shamelessly would turn Bokuto on. He wrapped his arms around the other and decided he needed to get his confidence back up and now. He decided to tease a little. Bokuto smirked a little before looking up at Akaashi and leaning into the other's ear before moaning quietly, "Keiji...~"Akaashi wasnt ready for this. His thudded in his chest and a crimson blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. Bokuto seemed to know a lot about how to turn Akaashi on and fluster him at the same time.Bokuto whined a little bit, sitting up and pressing himself against the other's chest, he gripped onto the other and moaned again, "Akaashi, I don't care that your father's home... I'll be quiet..." Bokuto soon realised that this wasn't teasing and that his body genuinely wanted to other, "...I want you, Keiji..." He breathed out, almost breathless.Akaashi grit his teeth and glanced at the door before pushing Bokuto off of him and onto the bed. He crawled on top of the other boy and leaned down to nip his ear. "I thought this plan was for another day~" Akaashi growled lowly. Bokuto was way too erotic. It was dangerous. Akaashi couldnt guarantee that he would go easy on the taller boy. He wanted to hear him moaning underneath him. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel as good as he normally made Akaashi feel. Akaashi licked his lovers ear before nibbling on the lobe.Bokuto bit his lip, placing his hands on Akaashi's shoulders, already allowing access to his neck. Man, he looked really desperate right now and by God was he desperate. He wanted Akaashi to make him feel good. Bokuto also glanced at the door but decided to be quiet. He continued to bite his lip as small moans escapes from his mouth. He looked up at the man above him, before blushing at just how amazing he looked topping him. Fuck, he couldn't wait to be taken by this man.Akaashi bit below Bokuto's ear and sucked for a second before pulling away and licking the mark. He continued doing this, leaving a trail as he made his way down to his boyfriends collar. Akaashi tugged Bokuto's pants down before pressing their groins together and grinding slowly as he raised a hand to Bokutos face. He rubbed the taller owls busted lip gently before pressing his fingers against the soft lips. "Suck." Akaashi demandedBokuto opened his mouth almost instantly. He let his tongue swirl around Akaashi's fingers as he sucked and coated them in saliva. He'd moan onto Akaashi's fingers as Akaashi grinded against him. He continued to suck at Akaashi's finger desperately. The feeling of Akaashi's fingers filling up his mouth made him happy and aroused. A bulge grew in his now tented pants and he reached his hands up higher to grip onto Akaashi's back, his nails already digging into Akaashi's skin. Bokuto was usually the top so he was sensitive to these kinds of touches. He never felt like this before but he felt amazing... "Hngh... thuck Keishi—" he mumbled out while he sucked at his partner's fingers hungrily, grinding himself up against Akaashi's bulge.Akaashi was a little astonished by how... desperate Bokuto was acting. It was incredibly erotic and Akaashi wanted more of this. When he was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Bokuto's mouth. "Can you pull your boxers off for me love?" Akaashi asked before sucking on Bokuto's adams apple. He loved having Bokutos entire body in front of his to devour.Without hesitation, Bokuto took his boxers off for Akaashi, kicking them to the side. He looked up at Akaashi again, falling in love again after seeing such an amazing man dominating him from above. He moaned a little and whined, "Your fingers look so good, Akaashi... Hgnh, please..." He begged. He basically let himself just drop in dominance. His body immediately switched to submissive and he bit his lip. The man above him was dripping with good looks. He was so happy to have someone like Akaashi...Akaashi smirked and pressed a finger against his boyfriends hole, slowly entering a single finger. He didn't want to rush this part and accidentally hurt his lover. He took a slow pace moving the single digit in and out of the other. "Are you feeling okay Koutarou?~" Akaashi licked up Bokuto's neck from his adams apple to his chin.Bokuto let his head rest back a bit so that Akaashi could lick him a bit. He moaned when Akaashi's finger entered him. Bokuto's grip on Akaashi tightened and he bit his lip, trying to keep his moans to a minimum, "Y-yes, Keiji.. ah!" He moaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure made him feel amazing.Seeing that Bokuto was feeling good, Akaashi sped up his pace before adding a second finger. "You're doing so good Koutarou baby~" Akaashi reached his free hand up to his boyfriends hair and ran his fingers through it as he started scissoring his fingers and stretching Bokuto out. He was so tight. Akaashi could hardly wait to be inside him.Bokuto gasped at the new sensation. He threw his head back as his nails dug deeper into Akaashi's skin. Man, the team was sure to be confused after seeing scratches on both of the boy's. Tomorrow's practise was going to be interesting... "Kei- Hngh! Keiji~ Please fuck me already~ We have practise tomorrow— Hngh!" He moaned, wanting to feel his boyfriend deep inside of him. He needed him badly.Akaashi's back kind of stung, but it was worth it to see Bokuto so desperate for him. "You have to be quiet Koutarou.~" Akaashi pulled fingers out as pulled his pants down before pressing his erection against his boyfriends hole. He could already feel the warmth radiating from the boy beneath him and he was eager to be inside, but he wouldn't move yet. "I'm not going to move until you promise to be quiet Kou~ta~rou~"Bokuto could feel his Boyfriend's erection up against his hole. He bit his lip and moaned gently, before giving a small whine. He tried to thrust himself back onto Akaashi's dick but it didn't work. He had to promise... "I promise, Keiji. Please, fuck me~" he begged, his legs spreading wider for the boy above him.  
There are fewer things hotter than seeing the person you love, hot and bothered beneath you as they beg for you to fuck them. Akaashi was glad that Bokuto promised because he couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing Bokuto's hips tightly, he thrust himself into the others warmth. "Ahh~ Fuck you're so tight~" Bokuto's insides felt so good and Akaashi started thrusting in and out at a moderate pace. His hands wandered higher up his boyfriends torso until they got to his ripped pecs. Akaashi squeezed the muscles. The smaller owl had never been into girls, but he wondered if a girls chest felt as good as his boyfriend's.  
Bokuto gasped loudly as he felt himself being filled up by Akaashi. He moaned into his arm as he covered his mouth with it, continuing to moan into it, "Ah— Kei..ji~" he moaned, cutting himself off with a whine in between. His body shivered at the feeling of his boyfriend thrusting in and out of him. His nails dug into Akaashi's back as he moaned a little louder, before whining and covering his mouth again as his moans started raising in volume, "F-Fuck.. Keiji—""Shh baby." Akaashi hushed his lover as he sped up. "You dont want to get caught, do you?" Akaashi bit onto Bokuto's neck and sucked, leaving a dark hickey behind as he moved to another spot that he hadn't attacked yet. Akaashi liked marking Bokuto. It declared that no one else could have him. He was only for Akaashi. "All mine~" Akaashi growled out as he bit down on the boy beneath him again.Bokuto wrapped his arms around the boy above him, his nails stayed dug into his back. He felt his stomach begin to knot but he didn't want to finish yet, "Ke— Keiji... I'm close.." he whined, throwing his head back at Akaashi thrusted in and out faster. His moans grew in volume and he twitched and shivered as his boyfriend continuously filled him up."I-I'm close too." Akaashi quickened the pace even more. Before he came, he brought his mouth down to Bokuto's and locked lips with him. He stayed like that, groaning as he came. After a few more thrusts to make sure Bokuto was finished, the smaller owl pulled away and rested his head against the others shoulder. Akaashi felt exhausted yet ecstatic.Bokuto's moan as he came was loud but muffled by Akaashi's kiss. He dragged his nails down his lover's back before gasping, "K-keiji~" he moaned into the kiss as he released. Damn he felt so good. Once Akaashi pulled out Bokuto sat still, panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Sorry about the scratches, Keiji but fuck, that felt so good.." he spoke breathlessly.Akaashi gave Bokuto's shoulder a kiss. "I don't think I'd mind topping every once in a while~" He grinned and hugged the bigger male. It was sticky, but warm and familiar. Akaashi loved it. He trailed a finger over the marks he had left on Bokutos neck. "You look good~"Bokuto blushed a little but smiled, nuzzling the boy a little. He made small happy noises and wrapped his arms around the other in return. It was hot and sticky but he didn't care. He loved Akaashi's warmth. He could become addicted to it and not care at all. He closed his eyes and inhaled the other's scent... "I love you, Keiji.."  
Akaashi stayed like that for a little while longer before lining Bokuto's face with kisses. "Do you want to take a shower?" He hummed. Bokuto and Akaashi were going to end up giving the team a heart attack if they came to practice with all these hickeys, bite marks, and more scratches. Maybe it might even convince Konoha to believe that Bokuto had fallen down the stairs. He didn't think soBokuto nodded gently, before getting up and and walking with Akaashi to the bathroom. Once they got there Bokuto started running the water. When it was warm enough he stripped off everything the two had left on and stepped into the shower with a comfortable sigh. He looked over at Akaashi and smiled, his hair hanging in his eyes a little as the water ran through it, washing out the gel that once sat in it for the school day.  
Akaashi joined him soon after, taking a brief moment to admire the other man. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. Bokuto felt so good to him. They finished up their shower rather quickly because they needed to go to bed soon.Bokuto nuzzled into his boyfriend a little, before smiled happily and eventually got out with Akaashi and got changed into something more comfortable for them to sleep in. Once they were both ready, Bokuto grabbed his boyfriend by his waist and pulled him into bed, "Keiiijiiiii~" he cooedAkaashi giggled at how his lover was acting. "What's up Koutarou?" He pressed himself against the others warmth before snuggling closer. However, after a moment he pulled away to tug the blanket around them. Akaashi was already getting used to sleeping with Bokuto every night. He nuzzled closerBokuto was happy just the way he was. Here with his boyfriend as warm as could be, "Nothingggg~ I just want cuddles~" he cooed, Akaashi's warmth as well as the blanket made him really happy. He loved being able to rest with Akaashi without distraction. It felt nice.Akaashi hummed and smiled as he gave Bokuto more cuddles. It wasn't long before Akaashi let out a yawn and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep, but he didn't want to sleep without telling Bokuto again, "I love you." It came out as a breathy whisper, but because the couple was so close together, Akaashi didnt worry about not being heard.Bokuto heard it. The three words that almost silently came out of Akaashi's mouth. Bokuto smiled, wrapping his arms around Akaashi tighter before yawning, "I love you too, Keiji." He cooed, whether Akaashi's as awake to hear it or not, Bokuto didn't care. Closing his eyes, the bigger owl ended up falling asleep shortly after.  
When morning came, Akaashi's mother came in the room to say goodbye and wish them a good day. When she spotted how they were cuddled up sleeping, her heart melted. She leaned over and gave each boy a kiss on the head before heading off to work. Akaashi hadn't been awake before, but now he stirred, shifting away from Bokuto and yawning.Bokuto woke up not too long after Akaashi, yawning and stretching out his arms and legs. Opening his eyes, he saw his boyfriend off to the side. With a smile, he planted a small kiss on the other's lips happily, "Mmmmorning, Keiji~" he cooed sleepily."Mmm good morning," Akaashi hummed. He sat up a little and looked over at his boyfriend. Seeing Bokuto, Akaashi grinned and leaned over to give him a hug. "I love waking up next to you~" he nuzzled into the bigger owl.Bokuto smiled and hugged the other back, "I love waking up next to you too~" Bokuto burried his face into Akaashi's neck, Bokuto's face spot to hide his face away. Eventually he got up due to the fact that they had practise. If he could spend another hour, or even another day in bed with Akaashi, he would. He was so warm~Akaashi let out a small whine when Bokuto got up, but he handled it a lot better today that he had yesterday. The smaller owl got up as well and got all of his things ready before noticing a text from his mother telling him that they needed to talk as a family. Akaashi set the phone down without replying. He rested his face in his hands and tried to remember if they were too loud last night. He didn't think they were. What if they didn't like how Bokuto hasn't greeted them lately because of his injuries?Bokuto was lifting his shirt off so that he could have a quick shower before looking over at Akaashi. His boyfriend had his head in his hands. Bokuto grew worried instantly, walking over to him and grabbed the other's hands gently, intertwining his fingers with the other's, "What's the matter, Keiji..?" He questioned, looking into the smaller owl's eyes.Akaashi sighed and pulled a hand away and handed the other boy the phone so he could read the message. He gave Bokuto a few moments to read it before talking. "Do you think it's about last night? Or something else? Do you think they dont like our relationship anymore?" Akaashi kept his head down as he spoke.Bokuto read the message. Undeniably, he did get a shiver from reading it, but he looked up at Akaashi and pecked his cheek, "I'm sure it will be fine, Keiji.." Bokuto stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure it's not going to be bad." He reassured. He wanted to make sure Akaashi was calm. He didn't want to have him worrying during practise or during classes...Akaashi took a deep breath, allowing Bokuto's scent to comfort him a little. "I hope so." His voice sounded small. He was still worried, but not as much as before. "Thank you Koutarou. Let's get some breakfast and then go." When they went downstairs, there was breakfast out for them which they ate before heading off to the school.Bokuto walked with Akaashi by his side until they reached the school. They headed straight for the gym where the rest of the team had congregated already. Bokuto told everyone to go get ready and so they did. Bokuto had completely forgotten about the hickeys and scratches on both of the boy's body's. When he took his shirt off, again the team piped up. He raised an eyebrow, before blushing after remembering what they were talking about, "I didn't know captain was a bottom!" Someone called out, and Bokuto blushed a little darker.Akaashi couldn't help but smirk at the teams reaction to Bokuto as he pulled off his own shirt. The scratches on his back ached a little when he moved, but he liked it. It was like a constant reminder of last night. The way Bokuto looked as he begged. Akaashi slipped his shirt on, still smirking, before coming up to Bokuto. He grabbed his boyfriends ass and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you outside babe~" He planted a kiss on one of Bokuto's hickeys before making his way out of the room.Bokuto blushed even more at the sudden grip on his ass from none other than Akaashi. He got a kiss to one of his hickeys and froze for a second. His body completely broke down in a flustered state as the team laughed cheerfully. Some came over to Bokuto and laughed as he stood still, completely flustered while others opened the doors and called to Akaashi, "Oi Akaashi, you broke him!"Akaashi couldn't help but laugh. He sort of wished that he had stayed longer to watch his boyfriends reaction. Briefly he wondered if he overdid it a bit and if Bokuto would be able to practice to the best of his ability. Akaashi didn't want Bokuto to get into emo mode if he wasn't practicing well. It was always better when Bokuto was on the top of his game.Bokuto eventually finished getting ready. His cheeks stayed dusted a light pink shade. He was still able to practise to the best of his ability, but his cheeks stayed dusted with the familiar shade of pink that lingered around often. The team seemed to enjoy their relationship. Bokuto was glad no one was against the idea of teammates dating. It made him happy.Akaashi noticed the blush on Bokuto that stayed there for all of practice. It was pretty adorable. After practice, Akaashi came over to his boyfriend and bumped his hip to the other. "Good job today cutie~" Akaashi cooed and grabbed Bokuto's hand, intertwining their fingers together before bringing the conjoined hands to his face and pressing a kiss against Bokuto's hand.Bokuto's face heated up and his heart skipped a beat. He looked down to the shorter owl. The team looked over, some chuckled again but otherwise they started packing up everything. Bokuto covered his face a little and turned his head away, "A-Akaashi—" he whispered a little, his words getting caught in his throat."What? Is something wrong?~" Akaashi teased and turned to face his adorable blushing boyfriend. When Bokuto didn't look at him, Akaashi let go of the hand he was holding. He moved Bokuto's hand and cupped his face, forcing the taller boy to look at him. "Something wrong? Koutarou~" Akaashi sang each syllable of Bokuto's name.Bokuto's face heated up further, his boyfriend was so fucking adorable and sexy at the same time and Bokuto was starting to lose his mind when Akaashi sang his name out. Bokuto looked down at the other, "We are in the gym, Akaashi—" Bokuto gave a small smile, but it looked more like a nervous smile that a confident one. He eyes diverted again. The team was both cackling and smiling in the background.Akaashi noticed how nervous Bokuto was becoming and remembered how Bokuto's mother had been extremely homophobic. Bokuto probably wasn't comfortable with so much public affection. Akaashi gave a small smile, he was a little sad as he let Bokuto go. "Alright Bokuto-san. Let's help lock up." Akaashi walked off to help the team, he tried ignore the stinging he felt in his chest.Bokuto smiled a little at Akaashi. He felt bad for letting Akaashi down like that but he'd make up for it later. After they finished packing everything away, Bokuto heard someone call to them, "Oi, if you come to school tomorrow with more hickeys and scratches then ya'll goin' hard." Bokuto laughed a little and smiled, before waving at the others as he grabbed Akaashi's hand gently, "I love you, Keiji." He whispered.Akaashi forced a small smile and gave a short hum to let the other know he heard. Other than that, he didn't react much. His chest was still stinging. Akaashi could understand where Bokuto was coming from so why was he still hurt? He tried not to think about it, but then his mind turned to the impending family meeting that would most likely happen as soon as his parents got home. There was too much to think about, Akaashi didnt think he would be able to focus in classes.Once the two got back to Akaashi's house, Bokuto checked his phone. He got a message from his mom. He scowled, before placing it down again. He wasn't going to check it. He didn't want to. Besides, he wanted to lift the stress from Akaashi due to the newly announced family meeting. Once the door was close and they were in Akaashi's room, Bokuto wrapped his arms around his lover, "Are you okay, Keiji...?""Yeah, of course. Just a little nervous. I'll be fine." Akaashi didn't hug back or try to force another smile. He was blatantly lying, keeping his head level, and not making eye contact with the taller boy. Akaashi's mind seemed to be racing against itself to come up with every possible bad scenario for the meeting with his parents. It was making him feel sick.Bokuto frowned a little, running a hand through the other's hair gently as he placed soft kisses on the top of the other's head. He could tell Akaashi was tense and stressed. Bokuto pulled him down to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around his Boyfriend's waist from behind, resting his head in Akaashi's neck, "It will be okay, Akaashi..."  
Akaashi put his hands over Bokuto's arms and let out a sigh. Bokutos warm was starting to seep into him and relax him. "I hope it will... they should be home in nearly 3 hours..." Akaashi trailed off as his mind began to race again. He was getting tired of overthinking. Grabbing onto his boyfriends hands, he brought them up to his face.Bokuto's hands lifted to his lover's face. He kept them there, cupping his cheeks gently. He stayed hugged up to Akaashi for a little while. He loved his warmth and he could sense that Akaashi's stress levels dropped. Even if it was a small amount. He breathed steadily, humming a small tune to himself into Akaashi's neck with a smile.The humming that Bokuto was doing was sending pleasant vibrations through Akaashi's back and the smaller owl closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. The humming was helping to cancel out Akaashi's thoughts, allowing him to fully enjoy the presence of his lover. He let out a long sigh as his body completely relaxed.Bokuto noticed the sudden relaxation and continued humming the tune into his lover's neck, calming him down as much as possible. His arms tightened around the other as he started to get warmer with his body heat. He decided to try not to relax as much because he was trying to keep Akaashi at ease, not himself. The humming didn't stop, it only continued with a lullaby-like melody."Your voice feels so nice Koutarou~ and this song is very beautiful." Akaashi nuzzled into Bokutos hand before kissing his palm. Akaashi was grateful that Bokuto was here for him and willing to take the time to help him calm down and relax. "Thank you babe," Akaashi kissed his boyfriends palm again before turning around and hugging the bigger owl.  
Bokuto gave a small smile and continued the song after speaking quietly, "Anytime, babe." The owl spoke, keeping his arms wrapped around his lover and his face burried in the other's neck. He was warm and this was an attempt to take his lover's mind off of what would happen in three hours, "I love you so much, Keiji."  
"I love you too Koutarou, I'm so lucky to have you." Akaashi tightened the hug as he nuzzled his face against Bokutos shoulder. He stayed there for a few more minutes just listening to his boyfriend sing, feeling his chest vibrate, and enjoying the warmth. After a while Akaashi decided he had relaxed for long enough and he pressed several kisses onto Bokutos shoulder. He brought his hands up and began to play with Bokutos hair. His hair was so soft when it wasn't gelled into place, Akaashi wished that he didnt gel so often so the smaller owl could enjoy the softness a little more.  
Bokuto closed his eyes at the feeling of Akaashi's hands running through his hair. He nuzzled into the boy even more, smiling gently, "You're really warm, Keiji.." he spoke before going back to humming gently. He loved how warm Akaashi was. He didn't know how the other managed to be so warm but man, Bokuto could grow addicted to this.  
Akaashi shifts before pushing Bokuto to lay down. The smaller owl laid on top of him and began peppering his neck with kisses. He was feeling a lot better and a lot more affectionate. Akaashi kept his hands in Bokutos hair as he added more kisses up to his boyfriends jawline.Bokuto smiled happily, laying down and letting the other plant kisses all over him. His arms stayed wrapped around Akaashi's waist. He was happy and content with how they were. This was more of an affectionate time now. He was happy to have Akaashi as his boyfriend, "Mmm, I love you, Keiji~"Akaashi smiled as he gave another kiss. "I know. I love you too~" He paused his kisses to take a moment to admire how attractive his boyfriend was. His hair really was getting long. It framed the older mans owlish face nicely. Especially during the couples passionate times where his hair would become sweaty and hang in front of his gorgeous amber eyes. Akaashi gave another kiss, "Do you want to do something, Koutarou?"Bokuto looked up at his boyfriend and his heart melted at the sight. His eyes were so pretty. He stared into the other's eyes, his heart melting with every second he stared into his lover's eyes. They were such a pretty colour. Bokuto could side here for hours and just look into his eyes. He pushed up and propped himself up with his elbows as he kissed his boyfriend lovingly. He closed his eyes and let the kiss deepen itself.Akaashi straddled his boyfriends hips as he sat up a bit to take some pressure off of Bokuto, although the stronger owl had it in him to hold them both up. Akaashi slid his hands the the nape of his boyfriends neck. Bokuto's lips were so soft, they were absolutely addicting.Bokuto continued to kiss his lover as he felt his boyfriend's hands ran up to the nape of his neck. In return, Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi's hips, drawing circles on his hips. Bokuto loved the feeling he'd get when he kissed Akaashi. The spark and faint shiver that would run through his body everytime his lover kissed him. It was addicting.Akaashi hummed happily at feeling his boyfriends hands on his hips. He savored the feeling of Bokuto's fingers rubbing calming circles into his skin for a few moments before speaking in between kisses, "So... we just... gonna... mmm~ make out... for three hours... til my parents get home?"Bokuto gave a smile as he continued too kiss the other generously, "Mmm... Maybe.. we will~" he cooed into the kiss, his fingers still circling around on the other's hips gently. He loved it when Akaashi talked between kissed. It always sounded so nice to have the boy have to cut his speech into sections when they were kissing.Akaashi pulled away from the kiss as he let out a soft chuckle before coming back to the other lips. He touched his lips lightly to his boyfriends and whispered "I never get tired of you, Koutarou.~" Each syllable he spoke, moved against his lovers lips, allowing him to feel the words as well as hear them.

Bokuto blushed a little, but smiled into the kiss when Akaashi spoke. God, he loved this man. There was no doubt about it. Bokuto's hands ended up slipping to wrap back around his Boyfriend's waist loosely. Kissing Akaashi was like he had fireworks in his chest. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. This man was his everything.Wednesday 5:06amAkaashi hummed again and went back to pressing himself a little harder against the other owl, putting more pressure against his boyfriends lips. Akaashi's eyes closed as he fell back into the sensation of kissing the love of his life. The smaller owls fingers started trailing up and down the back of Bokuto's neck, leaving behind a path of goosebumps. Akaashi loved Bokuto's reactions. He would also love to spend the next 3 hours making out with said man. Unfortunately, it would not be the best situation if Akaashi's parents came back to find the couple, still in their school uniforms, and probably with bruised and swollen lips.Bokuto shivered at the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers running his and down the back of his neck. The kiss continued to deepen as they continued their makeout session. Bokuto's hands ran up the other's back, gripping his shoulders as Bokuto closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on his. The fireworks in his chest started going off again, his heart pounding heavily with excitement and happiness. This man was his and Bokuto was oh so happy to have him. He was like an angel that had came to protect him that he fell in love with. He loved this man with his whole heart and would absolutely adore to sit here with him and make out with him until Akaashi's parents got home. Bokuto knew Akaashi knew better than to sit here for hours and let his lips become swollen so Bokuto pulled away with a smile. He looked up at his boyfriend, "I love you so much, Keiji. God, I dont deserve you." He pressed his face into the other's chest happily.Akaashi ran his fingers back through the others hair. A small frown played on his mouth at the second part of what Bokuto said. Akaashi didn't like his boyfriend saying that he deserve the small owl. After a few moments, Akaashi managed to whisper the words that had been running through his mind from the moment he first met this man, "I think you deserve the world." Akaashi could go more in depth of what he meant, on how important Bokuto was, how precious, and how deserved even more than the world. But for now, his point got across in one simple sentence. Which was good because the smaller boy was already blushing and talking about it would only deepen the color.Bokuto blushed a bit at the comment Akaashi made, before looking up and smiling brightly, "Fuckin' hell I love you so much!" The bigger owl's grip tightened a little as he pulled the other to lay down on the bed. He snuggled into his boyfriend happily, "I think you deserve more than the world, Keiji." He spoke casually, his face still burried in his Boyfriend's chest. His breathing was steady down and his blush had gone down a little. There was still a light pink dust on his cheeks.Wednesday 10:02amAkaashi's heart skipped a beat when Bokuto smiled up at him like that. Bokuto really does shine as brightly as the sun. Akaashi smiled when his boyfriend snuggled up to him, his face heating up at Bokuto's sweet words while his heart melted. Akaashi wondered if the bigger owl knew how much those words meant to him. Normally the smaller owl tries to avoid cheesy phrases, but he wanted his boyfriend to understand just how much he means to Akaashi. That Akaashi would do anything for him. He wanted Bokuto to know that he was irreplaceable. "Koutarou..." the smaller boy trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying again. "Koutarou, you have my everything. My heart, body, mind, and soul. It's all yours. No one could ever take your place, and, what's more, I wouldn't want them to. I love you with everything I have and I am never gonna stop." Akaashi's face burned as he finished speaking. He might have been way too cheesy. He hoped Bokuto wouldn't laugh at him.The room was silent for a little bit while Akaashi and Bokuto shared warmth happily until the smaller owl spoke up. He hesitated at first but continued. Bokuto listened to what his lover had to say and it seemed as though with every word he spoke Bokuto's face heated up further. He probably looked like a tomato right now— He looked up at Akaashi and noticed that they were both as red as a tomato. It made Bokuto smile gently, "Akaashi Keiji, I love you so much. You are my one and only and I'm never going to let anyone replace you. You're all mine, and I'm all yours until the end of time." He spoke, looking into his boyfriend's eyes the entire time. He wanted to return his words to let him know that Bokuto felt the same way, despite the fact that they've been though this before.Akaashi felt happy when he saw how red Bokuto's face was, they probably matched. When Bokuto said his full name, the smaller owl felt his heart start thudding in his chest. Gosh, he loved how his name sounded on his boyfriends lips. Akaashi tried to maintain eye contact while Bokuto spoke, but when he said that no one would replace him, Akaashi's eyes began to water. Once Bokuto finished speaking, Akaashi kissed him softly and hugged him.Bokuto's eyes widened a little when he noticed how Akaashi's eyes began to water. He quickly wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him back. After a little he pulled away and peppered kisses on the other's cheek, "Keijiii, I didn't mean to make you cryyyyy" he whined a little, but a smile stayed stuck on his face. He whined playfully. He did feel bad for making the other cry though. He continued to pepper kisses on his lover's cheek.Akaashi let out a little laugh as his lover whined and peppered his cheeks with kisses. Akaashi turned to catch Bokuto's lips and pulled away with a smile. "I love you." Akaashi kissed his boyfriends lips again and repeated, "I love you." He did this several more times before fully pulling away, smiling as he admired Bokuto.Bokuto chuckled a little when Akaashi finally pulled away. He kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled, "I love you too~" they'd already been like this for an hour. 2 more hours. Bokuto decided to not pay attention to it and nuzzled into his boyfriend happily, cooing his next words, "You're really pretty, handsome, gorgeous, sexy, all of the above 10 times over~"Akaashi's face turned red again as Bokuto cooed those compliments. "Y-you are too," Akaashi mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He still found it hard to be as forward as his lover and he wondered how Bokuto does it. After a few more moments of cuddling with his boyfriend, Akaashi kissed Bokuto's head. "We should get changed." He spoke softly. Akaashi still wanted to cuddle, but he also really wanted to get out of the school uniform.Wednesday 1:49pmBokuto whined a little as Akaashi got up. He missed the warmth, "I miss your warmth Akaaashiiiiii" he whined, reaching his arms out to his boyfriend from the bed. His eyes showed just how much he missed his Boyfriend's body because they were a little saddened as he watched his boyfriend get up... "I know we gotta get changed but I want your warmth... I think I'm addicted to it, Keiji" he pouted a littleAkaashi smiled softly, Bokuto was so cute being needy. Akaashi wanted to jump into his open arms. Instead, he walked over to his closet to find a new outfit, pulling off his uniforms shirt in the process. The small owl discarded the shirt into his laundry bin, before adding his pants shortly after. The man stood in front of the closet in only his boxers and looked for some clothes. He settled on some gray joggers and a red hoodie, slipping them on and then making it back to his boyfriend who was still sitting on the bed.Bokuto blushed a little before letting a small wolf whistle leave his lips as his boyfriend stripped. He smiled happily as Akaashi came back over. He'd get changed in a little bit. He wanted to enjoy his boyfriend's warmth for a little while first. Nuzzling into the smaller owl, he breathed steadily, "I love you so much, Keiji. Seriously, I'm always over the moon when I'm with you." He spoke truthfully.Akaashi held onto the bigger owl and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Bokuto wasn't the only one getting addicted to the others warmth. The bigger owl was a different kind of warm. The kind that you never wanted to leave. Kind of like... Home. "I love you too Koutarou. So fucking much." He squeezed Bokuto tightly before loosening his grip and starting to pull away. "Come on, you gotta get changed."

Bokuto smiled happily, before nodding and getting back up. He stood up and walked over to his bag, before fishing out another baggy white hoodie and another pair of ripped jeans. These were dark grey jeans. Bokuto went to the bathroom and tied his hair up into a small messy bun again.

Akaashi watched his man as he tied his grey and black hair up. The small owl let out a happy sigh. He really was blessed to have Bokuto. Akaashi laid on the bed, grabbing his phone and playing on it as he waited for his boyfriend. A ding sounded, but Akaashi didn't receive a notification. "Babe, your phone went off." He called out still playing in his own cellular device.Bokuto poked his head out into the room and looked at his phone on the counter. It might have been his mother again.. oh well. "Can you check it for me really quick, babe?" He asked, continuing to try and tie his mess of hair up. He trusted him, "Thank you~" he cooed gently, looking back into the mirror. Little did he know that maybe he should have checked it himself.

[Mother]  
New message - 5:23pm, Wednesday.  
Koutarou Bokuto if you don't come home right now I swear to god I'll send the police to come get you.

"Sure thing," Akaashi agreed to check the message and received a thank you. When Akaashi saw the message, his blood instantly began to boil. How dare this bitch contact Bokuto again. Akaashi almost typed a message to her telling her to fuck off before he freaking kills her. He took a deep breath before setting the phone back down. "Koutarou..." Akaashi called, his voice was low and dangerous.Bokuto poked his head out again and heard the low tone. He finished tying his hair up quickly before walking over to Akaashi, "Is everything okay Keiji...? Who was it?" He sat down and picked up his phone, before his eyes widened. He scowled, before typing a message back and placing his phone down with a sigh, "She's getting annoying now..." He probably shouldn't have said that. It screamed 'She's messaged me more than this since I've left'.Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's wrist as he set his phone down. He tried not to grip too hard, but the younger boy was absolutely livid. "She's been messaging you?" Akaashi's voice was still low. His body shook slightly and his grip on Bokuto tightened subconsciously. "How long has this been happening?"Bokuto looked over to Akaashi and opened his mouth, before hesitating and pausing, looking down a little. He felt as the other's grip tightened and he felt his lover shaking. Bokuto looked back up and sighed, "Since a day after I left. She doesn't stop with constant threats if you don't come home I'll do this, if you don't come home I'll do that... It's getting annoying..." He paused again, before beginning to talk again, but being cut off by the smaller owl."Why didnt you tell me this?!" Akaashi stood up and yelled. He didn't mean to, and he hated that he did once he saw Bokuto flinch. Akaashi let go of Bokuto and put his hands in his hair, taking a deep breath. "I-im sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. But why-why didn't you tell me?" Akaashi looked up at the older owl, his eyes shone with sadness. He wished that Bokuto would have told him so that he could help.Disappearing MessageUse the Instagram app to see this type of message.Bokuto flinched at the shout, moving back a little on instinct. His breathing sped up but as soon as Akaashi apologised, he gave a small smile, before running a hand on the back on his own neck noticing how his eyes looked sad. "I'm... I'm really sorry Keiji, I should have told you... I just didn't want to bother you with it again because you looked livid when mum and I had the confrontation... I'm really sorry—" he rambled,Disappearing MessageUse the Instagram app to see this type of message.Disappearing MessageUse the Instagram app to see this type of message.Akaashi reached out and hugged the taller owl tightly, planting a kiss on his lips to stop his rambling. "You would never bother me. What bothers me is that she's still messaging you. You didnt have to go through this alone babe." He paused, wondering if he should mention the fact that he had threatened Bokuto's mother. He decided against it. Instead, placing a kiss on Bokutos nose.Disappearing MessageUse the Instagram app to see this type of message.Disappearing MessageUse the Instagram app to see this type of message.Bokuto's eyes began to water a bit and he placed his hands on Akaashi's hips and burried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder as his grip tightened.. "fuck... I love you so much, Keiji. I'm sorry for not telling you..." He almost whispered into the other's shoulder as his grip stayed tight.. he heard a ding from his phone and didn't check it. He didn't want to see what his mother had for his reply.Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto's back and starting rubbing soothingly up and down. "Its okay, baby. It's okay." They stayed like that for a few moments before Akaashi pulled them onto the bed. He continued to gently rub his boyfriends back and cooed reassurances. As much as Akaashi would love to go over to the house right now and tear that woman a new one, he wouldn't. His priority right now, is to make Bokuto happy again.Bokuto stayed where he was, snuggled up to Akaashi before going to reach for his phone, sitting up slowly and reading the message his mother sent.. He shook a little at what it read. He growled a little and put his phone down... "Fuck... Your parents aren't home right now..." He mumbled to himself, before picking up his phone again and messaging her back. Her reply was almost instantly. Bokuto's entire body shook in fear. He looked over at Akaashi with tears in his eyes, "K-Keiji—...."Akaashi sat up immediately and turned to Bokuto. "What's wrong? What happened?" Akaashi grabbed his boyfriends hands. He was very worried. Bokuto was shaking and close to crying. This wasnt good. Akaashi was really worried. "Koutarou, what's wrong? Why do my parents need to be home?"He looked into his Boyfriend's eyes and held his hands tightly, "She wants me to come home... I don't want to leave, Keiji. I'm afraid that if I don't listen to her she'll threaten me with brining my father back into the picture again and—..." He choked out, stopping himself from talking further. He turned away as a few tears rolled down his face. He let a small sob release itself from his mouth, before he turned back to Akaashi, "I don't want to leave your family... Everyone is so nice..."Akaashi grabbed his boyfriends face and stared at his crying face. He hated how scared Bokuto was. Akaashi hugged him tightly again. "Its okay Koutarou. We'll figure this out. You dont have to go anywhere yet." For the first time that day Akaashi wished his parents would come soon. Akaashi didnt know what to do to help. He wanted advice on what to doBokuto burried his face into Akaashi's shoulder again, letting his tears run as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. After a while he stopped crying. Only small sniffles and uneven breathing could be heard from him. Akaashi's warmth calmed him down in no time. There was only around an hour to 45 minutes left until Akaashi's parents came home and they'd have the meeting. Bokuto was anxious about that too but he had to seem calm. He reassured Akaashi that it would be fine. Why reassure someone if you're not reassured yourself.When Akaashi saw the time, he was surprised that such a long time passed so quickly. They only had 47 minutes left until his parents came back home. It seemed like too long. Akaashi was glad that Bokuto was calming down. He continued to rub soothing circles on his boyfriends back as the older boy sniffled. "Everything will be okay, baby." Akaashi assured his lover and squeezed him a little tighter. The smaller owl wasnt going to let Bokuto's mother have him back, and he wasn't going to have her harassing the owl either.Bokuto gave a small nod into the other's shoulder, before pulling his body away and looking his lover in the eyes, "I love you so much... Thank you, babe. Thank you so much." He placed a kiss on the other's cheek, before peppering his cheek again. Over the next 47 minutes, they talked amongst themselves, cheering each other up and Bokuto fixed his eyes that were red and puffy. He made sure that they were back to normal before the family meeting. He hadn't heard from his mother since.When Akaashi heard the door, his heart began racing again. The last 47 minutes had been nice, but once his parents were actually back, Akaashi wished he had taken the time to run away. Before making their way out to meet the parents, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and looked up at him. "Good luck kiss?" He asked. It sounded more like a plea.Bokuto gave a smile and nodded, leaning down a little to give Akaashi a kiss, before smiling happily and making their way downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Bokuto let go of Akaashi's hand and let everything go as they pleased. He let Akaashi and his parents take over. Bokuto was nervous... God, what if they were asking about what happened and why he was staying for so long...? Bokuto shook the thought from his head.They all sat down at the table. Akaashi thought he might throw up his heart. His mother started things off. "Keiji, sweetie, first of all, we want you to know that we fully support your relationship with Bokuto. You guys are so sweet together and God knows that hes worlds better than others. But dear.." she trailed off and Akaashi's father took over. "Please don't have sex while we are home." He spoke bluntly. His eyes told the couple that he had heard them that night.Bokuto's heart warmed a little and he calmed down when he heard Akaashi's mother talking about how she supported them, but that was short lived as Bokuto's face heated up quickly at Akaashi's father's comment. He grew shy and quiet after hearing that they had heard them the night they did it while his parents were home. He decided to let Akaashi take this one because Bokuto was completely overheated.Akaashi's face burned. He looked over at Bokuto only to see him taking himself out of the this conversation, leaving it up to Akaashi to deal with it. The small owl took a deep breath, "Right." He tried to sound strong, but his voice came out quiet and squeaked at the end. Akaashi's mom looked like she almost laughed, but she held it together and picked up where the father left off. "With that said, your father and I have a business trip in Guatemala. We are leaving 7 am Friday and won't be back until next week. Now this doesnt mean that you can throw parties every night. I still expect you to go to school and go to bed on time." She looked to the Father and they both glanced at Bokuto. Akaashis father cleared his throat and the small owl already knew what they were going to talk about next. Security measures. "Now, I understand that you may feel safe with your boyfriend here Keiji." Akaashi tried to cut it, "But dad-" his father continued, "However this does not mean that I am willingTo change the security measures that are in place when I leave. You will still have the same curfew. There will be two guards in the front of the house at night and there is no trying to persuade them to leave. Do you hear me?" Akaashi's father spoke sternly at the last part and Akaashi groaned.Bokuto sat in silence. When Akaashi's father had mentioned that Akaashi felt safe with Bokuto here as well and Akaashi cut him off, Bokuto thought that he was going to ask Bokuto to leave because he'd been here for a while. His heart sank at his father's words, but he looked physically relieved when he mentioned guards, "I thought you were going to ask me to leave for a second, sir." He gave a small smile, trying to be as polite as possible. He gave a small nod in regards to Akaashi's father as a kind of 'excuse me for interrupting'.Akaashi's father nodded in acceptance of Bokuto's excusal before he had continued. "Lastly, your mother has a few house rules." Akaashi's mother placed a hand on the fathers, "Thank you dear. Now, Keiji. I know you're a big boy, but I'm still going to have a housemaid come in here and keep the place tidy and cook meals for you boys. This doesnt mean that the house is free range to be mischievous. I dont want any tom foolery in the kitchen or dining room or anywhere besides your own room." Akaashi covered his face. He knew exactly why his mother was saying this and he did not want to remember that time. "Are you guys done?" Akaashi asked and the parents nodded. "Good, cause I actually have something I need to ask you guys about." Akaashi looked at his boyfriend wondering if he wanted to say anything or wanted the smaller owl to stop.Bokuto knew exactly what Akaashi was talking about, and he was okay with it. He gave his lover a small nod that said 'continue'. He sat there and held the other's hand from under the table, giving it a small squeeze as he grew anxious. He didn't know how to feel. Would they accept him or would they disagree and Bokuto would have to go back to his mother... He hoped for the good. He sat back and waited, his hand subconsciously tightening in anxiousness of Akaashi's parent's opinions. He didn't know how to feel about this. All he could do at the moment was hope.Akaashi went into explaining the situation. He kept some details minimum, but put a lot of emphasis on the mothers reactions to anything homosexual. "She has been threatening to call the police if he doesn't come home and Bokuto-san wont be safe if he returns home. So...what do we do?" Akaashi concluded and watched for for his parents reaction. The father looked like he was considering every option, while Akaashis mom stood up abruptly. Everyone watched her as she marched over to Bokuto and pulled him into a motherly embrace. "You poor thing," she was crying, "You don't have to go back, dear. You can stay with us, for as long as you'd like. We won't let her get to you." Akaashis father nodded in agreement with his wife.Bokuto paused as Akaashi's mother stood up and pulled him into an embrace. He smiled as his emotions took over and hugged her back, "Thank you so much. Both of you" He turned his head to Akaashi's father with a smile, "How can I repay you. You're really doing me a huge favour..." He let go of Akaashi's mother as she went to sit back down, Bokuto sat down too. His smile didn't go away. He was over the moon with joy. Akaashi's family was so kind, it made him love everything about them even more.Akaashi's father shook his head. "Theres nothing for you to repay. You make my boy happy and that is payment enough." Akaashi teared up at what his father said. His father had disproved every man he had ever brought over. Akaashi would have said that its because his father didn't accept him being homosexual, if not for the fact that every boy before had turned out to be a bad person. But Bokuto had been accepted by his father and his dad was happy for them and willing to take care of Bokuto. Akaashi couldn't help be cry from happiness.Bokuto noticed Akaashi beginning to tear up and he smiled a little, "Aww, are you okay?" He asked, reaching a hand over and wiping a tear from the corner of his lover's eye before grabbing his hand from under the table again. He looked back over to Akaashi's father and smiled to him, "I will keep my promise in making Keiji happy and keeping him safe." He commented, the grip on his hand tightening, "I gave you my word~"Akaashi's father nodded in approval before standing up. "Well, my dear, I think we should leave these two be." Akaashi's mother stood up as well and followed her husband leaving the boys together at the table. Akaashi didnt waste any time before throwing his arms around Bokuto. Tears were streaming down his face.Bokuto caught his boyfriend and cuddled him happily, "Ahh I love you so much~" he cooed, overjoyed by the results of the talk, "I told you everything was going to be okay, baby~" he chuckled a little as the other cried. He lifted Akaashi's face and kissed the corners of his eyes, wiping away the tears with his lips.A laugh mixed with a sob as Akaashi softly tapped Bokuto's shoulder. "Y-you did. E-evrything is okay-y-y" Akaashi was sobbing hard. All the stress of the day, the stress of waiting for this meeting and then all the anger and worry about what happened with Bokutos mother, was all being washed away with Akaashi's tears. The small owl clung to Bokuto and let his boyfriends warmth sink into himBokuto had a thought in the back of his mind that Akaashi would end up growing really tired from crying so he cuddled him close and sat down on the last stair and held him. He rocked side to side with the other in his arms. If Akaashi fell asleep right here and now he could always take him up to Akaashi's bed and they could both sleep soon. He was honestly just waiting for Akaashi to fall asleep from being too tired with all the stress and angerThe warmth from his boyfriend was calming Akaashi down. When he felt himself being rocked, he let out a yawn. Akaashi's body started to feel heavy as exhaustion took over. His crying stopped entirely, leaving him with only stuttering breaths as he nuzzled into his boyfriend. Letting out another yawn, Akaashi fought to keep his eyes open and stay awake.Bokuto rubbed small circles into his boyfriend's back gently and eventually he could tell that the other had fallen asleep. Bokuto smiled before standing up, lifting Akaashi up bridal style but keeping him close to his body. At that moment Akaashi's mom walked out into the kitchen. She smiled at Bokuto and gave a small gesture that symbolised 'cute'. Bokuto smiled and waved at her as if to say goodnight, and she waved back. Bokuto walked up to Akaashi's room and lifted the blanket, sitting down on the bed and having Akaashi lean against his chest as he placed the blanket over himself and Akaashi. He played with the boy's hair until he himself eventually felt asleep too, still sitting up and cuddling his boyfriend.Akaashi woke up the next day and yawned while stretching. It took him a few moments to realized that they had slept in almost the exact same position that they had been in at the table. Akaashi rubbed his eyes before looking up at Bokuto. Akaashi wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. Yesterday must have been equally as stressful for Bokuto, yet the bigger owl still held onto him while he cried and then fell asleep and carried him into their bedroom. Akaashi snuggles closer and pressed his ear into his boyfriends chest and listened to the strong heartbeat.Thursday 7:13amBokuto's arms stayed around his lover as his breathing stayed steady. He was incredibly warm. It was insane. His boyfriend's warmth made him incredibly happy. He loved it. Subconsciously his grip around his boyfriend tightened as he gave a small whine. His eyes eventually flickered open and he looked down at his lover... They had school today and practise soon... He wanted to stay with Akaashi all day to just enjoy each other's presence. Bokuto checked the time and sighed. He hoped they'd missed practise. They didn't. Practise was in an hour. Another small whine left the boys mouth as he snuggled up to Akaashi.Thursday 9:44amAkaashi heard his boyfriend let out several whines. He wanted to ask if something was wrong, but didn't want to wake up enough to speak. Instead, he reached for Bokutos bicep and started rubbing soothing circles. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto was too tired for school today. He didn't know how long the older owl stayed up after he passed out. "Mmmorn'" Akaashi slurred out and shifted slightly.Bokuto smiled a little as he heard Akaashi's words. He smiled and nuzzled into the other a bit more, "G'morning.." he spoke, running his hand through Akaashi's hair. He didn't stay up too much longer than Akaashi.. well, maybe he did. He was admiring his boyfriend peacefully. He was so cute when he's tired, it made Bokuto want to never let him go. He wanted to wake up beside this everyday."Did you sleep enough?" Akaashi asked and snuggled closer. He smiled softly as he felt his boyfriends hand in his hair. Wow, it felt good, but Akaashi needed to know if Bokuto was okay. If Bokuto didnt sleep enough and was still tired, Akaashi would have him stay home and rest."I slept well, maybe a little under enough, but well." He smiled, continuing to run his hand through and play with his boyfriend's hair as he noticed that the other enjoyed the feeling. He placed a small kiss on Akaashi's forehead, "Did you sleep well, Keiji?"Akaashi hummed, "I slept great. But are you sure you have enough sleep? You can stay home, if you'd like. The team would understand." The smaller owl looked up at his boyfriend and reached out to caress the side of his face. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto would even be okay with staying home alone. It would be the first time that he would be alone in this house. Akaashi realized that the bigger owl might not even want to be here aloneBokuto pondered on it for a moment before nuzzling into the other's hand. He paused before speaking, "Mm.. would you stay here with me, Keiji..?" He asked, slipping down into the blankets and wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend. His face was now planted into Akaashi's neck as he breathed gently. Smelling Akaashi's scent again made him a little more calmAkaashi snuggled closer as the bigger owl came to lay down instead of sitting up. He raised a leg over Bokuto's hip and pressed himself closer to the warmth that his boyfriend radiated. "If you would like me to stay with you, I'll stay."Bokuto noticed his boyfriend's raised leg and smiled a little, nuzzling into Akaashi as much as he could. His warmth was addicting and Bokuto was already addicted. Bokuto peppered Akaashi's neck with gentle kisses before speaking in between kisses, "I would... Love... That~" he cooed into the other's neck, sending small vibrations through Akaashi's body. The bigger owl continued to snuggle into him happily.Akaashi felt himself get goosebumps as Bokuto cooed against his skin. Akaashi would be lying if he said that he didnt find that arousing. The smaller owl shifted slightly in the older boys arms. He reached around and pulled on of Bokutos arms down his back, making his hand rest on Akaashi's ass. He liked the warmth from his boyfriends hands. It felt so nice. So warm. Akaashi let out another humBokuto felt his hand on his boyfriend's ass and he smiled gently, continuing to give him kisses. His boyfriend was so warm and comforting. He didn't want to move every again. This made him so happy that he could lay here and cuddle with his lover. He pressed himself against Akaashi further, giving his ass a playful squeeze as his kisses slowly moved to Akaashi's lips before completely locking them with hisAkaashi couldnt help the groan that escaped his mouth when Bokuto squeezed his ass. However, it was when they locked lips, that Akaashi felt that needy desire for Bokuto turn on to almost 100. He tried to keep things slow as he kissed back, but he couldnt stop himself from pressing against the bigger owl in a way that rubbed and stimulated the senses and the desire for more.Bokuto moved his second hand down to his lover's ass, giving it another squeeze before moving his hips to rub against Akaashi desperately. He decided to slow things down a little, but whisper some things into Akaashi's ear as he pulled away from the kiss, "I would completely wreck you right now as hard as I could if your parents weren't home. Wait til they leave and then maybe I might wreck you." He paused, before squeezing his boyfriend's ass as he spoke, "You won't be able to walk once I'm done with you, Keiji~" Man, they'd just woken up and they're already like this. In Bokuto's mind, Akaashi was just so irresistible.Akaashi let out a short whine and cursed at his parents. The mood had been getting so good. It still was a good mood, but Akaashi wanted more of Bokuto's passionate affection. He wanted to not be able to stand because of what his lover did to him in bed. But that would have to wait. Akaashi let out another whine as he snuggled closer to the other boy and let Bokuto's heat wash over him. It never ceased to calm him down. Akaashi wondered if his boyfriend knew the affect that he had on him.Bokuto's body didn't hesitate to basically grind onto his boyfriend when he whined, but he settled a little when the other snuggles up to him. Bokuto nuzzled into his lover's body, his hands moving from his ass to run up Akaashi's shirt, feeling every part of his body. The parts where his muscles were and everything. Just... Everything about his boyfriend was amazing. He loved this man so, so much."Mmn-Koutarou~" Akaashi's nerves felt like they were on fire. The way Bokuto was touching him, set him ablaze and he was extremely close to ignoring the rules that the parents had just installed last night. Briefly, he wondered how much trouble he would get in, if they got caught again. This thought reminded Akaashi of how Bokuto had wimped out of the conversation when they were caught. Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto with a frown on his face. He regretted moving away instantly, he felt cold now. "Why did you leave me to handle being caught?"Bokuto loved the sound of his name coming from his boyfriend's mouth. Especially if it was in a tone like that. God, he wanted to fuck him now. Bokuto was warm until the other moved away. He pouted, before pausing at what Akaashi had to say. He pecked his cheek and gave him a sorry expression, "Ah.. my body didn't know what to say. I was getting prepared for your dad to ask me to leave or something. I was prepared for it— I'm sorry Keiji." He explained, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist gently, letting them sit there loosely while they both talked.Akaashi moved closer again. "I thought you weren't worried about the meeting." Akaashi felt bad now. He had completely disregarded the fact that Bokuto would be just as nervous about that. Akaashi had thrown all his worries on top of the taller owls. "I'm sorry you have to calm me down so much, even though you were worried too." Akaashi spoke softly, there was an undertone of sadnessBokuto shook his head, cuddling up to his boyfriend and drawing small circles into his back gently, "It's okay Keiji. You seemed more worried about it than I did. I didn't want you to be worried about it." He cooed sweetly, his body pressing back up against Akaashi's. Feeling Akaashi's arms made him remember that he wanted to buy those handcuffs Akaashi kept mentioning. Maybe he'd buy them today before he made a mess of his boyfriend.Akaashi let out a hum. He felt Bokuto pressing himself into the smaller owl again. Akaashi liked it. "You're too sweet. You're absolutely amazing~" Akaashi spoke quietly as he nuzzled close to the bigger owl. He took a deep breath of Bokuto's scent before letting it out with a deep and satisfied sigh.Bokuto smiled, burying himself into his lover's warmth again. He loved how warm he was. It always made him feel safe. Bokuto's hands moved back down to Akaashi's ass, dragging his fingers down his lover's back while they travelled. He pressed himself closer. Oh how he longed to fuck him right here and now... But Akaashi's parents were home... They left soon, right? Maybe?Akaashi shuddered as he felt his boyfriends fingers travel. He pressed himself closer to Bokuto and moved his face closer to the older boys ear. "Would I be wrong in assuming that you're counting down the seconds until my parents leave too?" Akaashi had a feeling that Bokuto was holding back just enough until the parents were out the door.Bokuto smirked, running his hands up and down Akaashi's back again and again, noticing how he'd shudder, "You're not wrong at all, Keiji~ But before I wreck you I want to buy those handcuffs~" he cooed, slipping his hands into the other's pants and squeezing his ass again.Akaashi let out a shuddered gasp. This was too much excitement and stimulus for Akaashi. He was becoming needy and desperate. He pressed his ass against his boyfriends hands and let out a whine. "Are you really going to buy some handcuffs?" Akaashi's voice was breathy and shook slightly with excitement.Bokuto loved the reactions Akaashi gave him. They were always so wonderful~ Bokuto pressed himself against Akaashi's again, pushing the other towards him with his hand still on the other's ass, "Of course I am~ I want to see how you react when you can't hold me." He cooed, his smirk was that of someone who knew they were going to love everything about this idea.Akaashis stomach twisted with excitement as he started grinding on the other boy. "Damn, this is exciting." He whispered as he raised a hand to play with Bokutos hair. Akaashi heard the front door close and smirked. "Hey babe~" Akaashi placed a few kissed on Bokutos neck before continuing speaking. "My parents just left."Bokuto smirked, before getting up and looking for his shoes, "You want to come with me?~ I'm going to buy some handcuffs before we do anything~" he cooed, looking over at his boyfriend with a smaller smirk. Bokuto was excited now. He couldn't wait to have Akaashi moaning and begging underneath him.Akaashi got up as well before hesitating. "Wouldn't people get suspicious if we both went?" Akaashi really wanted to go with Bokuto, he never wanted to leave his boyfriends side. But if they both went, Akaashi wondered, would people judge them? Would Bokuto feel nervous like he had in front of the team?Bokuto thought for a moment before giving a small shrug, "I don't care what strangers think about it, Keiji. If you're not comfortable you don't have to come with me~" he suggested, slipping his shoes on whilst looking at Akaashi for an answer. He wanted to make sure he was comfortableAkaashi got his shoes on as well and grabbed his boyfriends hand. "I'll come with. I don't care what others think, as long as I'm with you." Akaashi smiled up at the other boy. With that settled, the couple made their way out if the house, locking up after themselves.Bokuto intertwined their fingers as they walked to the store. Once they found handcuffs, Bokuto smiled at them. He paid for them, placing them in a small store bag so that when they left it wouldn't be suspicious. As soon as they arrived back at Akaashi's house, Bokuto waited until they were in Akaashi's room before pinning him against the wall, staring the other directly in the eyes, "Ya ready~?"Akaashi shivered as Bokuto made eye contact. His gaze was so intense that it made Akaashi's knees week. He leaned against his boyfriend and let out a low whine. "Yes, Koutarou~" Akaashi was already needy for Bokuto and his stomach churned with excitement at using handcuffs for the first time.Bokuto picked the other boy up, carrying him to Akaashi's bed and grabbing the handcuffs, catching Akaashi's attention with a deep kiss to distract him from the handcuffs keeping his hands from moving above him. He threaded the chain around one of the poles on the head of Akaashi's bed and cuffed both of the boy's hands away. He stopped the kiss and looked at him with a smirk, "I can't wait to see your reaction to being able to hold me~"Akaashi tested out the feeling of being chained to the bed. It felt a little weird, but only because the sensation was new. Akaashi gave his boyfriend a sultry smile and spread his legs. "Give me you're all, tiger~" a blush hinted at the smaller boys cheeks from being so forward, but Bokuto's reaction was absolutely worth it.Bokuto blushed a little seeing Akaashi spread his legs so wide. Bokuto licked his lips and moved to lift the other's shirt above his head, though unable to take it off completely, he didn't care. At the same time, his second hand moved to remove the other's pants quickly.Akaashi pulled a little at the cuffs. It felt weird to have his shirt stuck on his arms, he wondered if they were supposed to strip before handcuffs. Akaashi bit his lip and raised his hips for Bokuto. "Koutarou, hurry~"Bokuto couldn't take the begging. He loved the sound of his begging so much. Bokuto took his own pants and boxers off, taking Akaashi's boxer off too. He leaned over Akaashi and nibbled on his collarbone as he teased Akaashi's hole with his fingers, "Do you want my fingers, Akaashi?~" he cooed.Akaashi shuddered as Bokuto teased him. The smaller boy was too desperate for this. He needed something in him. He didn't care what it was. "I want you. I want you to fill me up. Please Koutarou~" Akaashi begged and let out a needy whimper.Bokuto thrusted two fingers into his lover, threating them in and out quickly. He did say he was going to wreck Akaashi and he meant it. Bokuto moved down to Akaashi's nipples, going to nibble and suck at them. He knew exactly where Akaashi felt good, and so he took advantage of that.Akaashi moaned as his lover entered him and started a fast pace. When Bokuto started on the his nipples, Akaashi let out a gasp and his hands jerked against the cuffs. He had wanted to hold Bokuto closer. His back arched in an attempt to get closer to his lover, while unintentionally pushing his nipple further into Bokuto's mouth.Bokuto continued to thrust his fingers in and out at the same pace, still sucking and nibbling at Akaashi's nipples. His fingers slowly started speeding up. He wanted to put himself into Akaashi and make him scream in pleasure. He wanted to hear his name come out of Akaashi's mouth loudly over and over again.Akaashi started moving his hips to match Bokuto's pace. "Ah~ Kouta-ah, I need more~" Akaashi moaned and shivered. Bokuto was making him feel so good, knowing where exactly Akaashi felt the best. The smaller owl wanted more though. I wanted Bokuto to be inside him. He wanted the bigger owl to mess him up. Akaashi let out soft whimpers, he was getting close, but he wanted to wait until Bokuto was filling him up.Bokuto pulled his fingers out of Akaashi, not moving his face away from his lover's nipples. He kept his face their, before taking his member and thrusting it into the other. He gave Akaashi no time to adjust and decided to move at a reasonably fast pace almost instantly. After a little while he deepened his thrusts and found the other's prostate, hitting it over and over as Akaashi's moans grew louder and louder. Oh how he loved the sounds Akaashi made."Koutarou!~" Akaashi yelled loudly as his lover entered him and started a relentless pace. Akaashi tugged at the chains again as he started on an endless string of moans. When Bokuto started to hit deeper inside, Akaashi got louder and more vocal. "Ahh~ There! Koutarou, yes! It's so g-good-Hnn~" Akaashi was being rocked by wave after wave of intense pleasure. He was going to end up coming before his boyfriend.Bokuto continued to thrust into his lover, absolutely loving the sounds that escaped him. The moans always kept Bokuto going. It was like his fuel. Bokuto's mind ended up becoming clouded with lust and he attempted to make his thrusts deeper and a little faster, he wanted to be as rough as he could. He wanted Akaashi to feel amazing. Bokuto pulled his mouth away from Akaashi's nipples and attack his sweet spot instantly, a few moans escaping the bigger owl, "Ahn.. Keiji, you feel so good~""Fuck! Oh-Koutarou!~" Akaashi pulled against the cuffs as he screamed loudly. His wrists were starting to bruise, but Akaashi could only feel pleasure as he continued to scream. "More! More! I-I'm gonna-Ah!~" Akaashi couldn't hold on any longer and body shivered and twitched as he came to an orgasm.Bokuto continued to thrust even though Akaashi had came. He wanted Akaashi to feel the pleasure of the same pace and the sensitivity of his body after releasing. Bokuto wasn't anywhere near finishing yet. Maybe he could have Akaashi come a second time. Man, Akaashi was so attractive and beautiful laid out like he is, moaning beneath the bigger owl. He could hear the cuffs clack every now and again and it egged him on. The knowledge that Akaashi wanted to hold him but he couldn't made Bokuto want to see what lengths he could go to before Akaashi wasn't okay.. he just didn't want to hurt him."Kou-Kouta-ah- ahh~" Akaashi panted as he moaned messily. His senses felt completely overloaded as Bokuto continued to fuck him. The bigger owl had not been lying when he said that he was going to wreck the other. Akaashi could hardly breath between coming down from his orgasm and still moaning. His wrists were starting to ache which only reinforced his want to hold his boyfriend as he was continuously pounded into. Akaashi's hands clenched into fists as he moaned and gasped underneath BokutoBokuto didn't stop the speed of his thrusts. He wanted Akaashi to moan for him. He wanted Akaashi to need him. Bokuto began to bite at Akaashi's sweet spot as his thrusts continued. Bokuto pulled himself away from his lover's collarbone before panting heavily, "Keiji... I want you... To be as... Loud.. as you.. can~" he spoke between pants. He was a bit out of breath but by God did Akaashi's moans keep him moving.Akaashi moaned and pulled at the cuffs tighter, his muscles were straining and flexing to hold his boyfriend. He let out a frustrated groan, before relaxing his body into the pleasure again. His moans turned into desperate pleas and shouts as his stomach started knotting again. "Kouta! Koutarou! Fuck, I want to hold-d you. I need you clos-ser. Uhgn!~"Akaashi was screaming and begging, tears formed in his eyes, both from the pleasure and from the desire to be closer to his lover.Bokuto's stomach began knotting and he knew he was close. He bit his lip and decided to go all out to make sure Akaashi got to most pleasure he could receive whilst on the verge of an orgasm. One of Bokuto's hands reached up to hold Akaashi's hand, gripping it as his other hand wrapped around his boyfriend's member, rubbing it quickly, "Cum for me, Keiji~" he cooed, continuing his movements as his stomach started to knot.Akaashi held Bokuto's hand tightly as he reached another orgasm. "KOUTAROUUUUU!~" Akaashi screamed. His back arched and the tears that had been forming now fell down his face. His entire body shook, clenching onto Bokuto. Akaashi had never cried from pleasure before. This was the first time and it made him happy that Bokuto was the cause. It made Akaashi feel more and more like he was Bokuto's and he loved itBokuto finished inside of Akaashi, shooting his seed deep into the other's body. He thrusted a few more times as he came down from a high. He was panting like crazy. Both boys had hot bodies as sweat rolled down both, "You're so fucking beautiful. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He spoke, unlocking the cuffs and pulling himself out as Akaashi spoke. He wrapped his arms around his lover.As soon as Akaashi's hands were free, he wrapped himself around his boyfriend. He still couldnt breath that well and his throat felt absolutely raw, but Akaashi had never felt better in his life. Akaashi let out the best laugh he could manage before teasing, "You've been holding out on me~" It hurt to speak and the boys voice sounded raspy.Bokuto gave a small smile to Akaashi's comment, nuzzling into his boyfriend further. He loved the warmth he radiated and now it was stronger because they'd just finished fucking. Akaashi was warm nonetheless. A small, satasfied hum escaped Bokuto's lips as a reply to Akaashi. God, Akaashi was so beautiful during sex. It made Bokuto want to continue fucking him and claim him as his own to make sure other people know that he's not for anyone else.Akaashi snuggled as close as he could to the other boy. He had missed feeling the other man so close to him and now he relished in the warmth he felt. A few moments of cuddling and Akaashi decided to get out his wrists. He had had a feeling that they might be badly bruised and when he looked at them, his suspicions were confirmed. Purplish blue coloration had formed where the cuffs had locked him in place. Akaashi liked them.Bokuto nuzzled up to Akaashi with a smile. He felt his lover lift his arms up and he turned to look up too. He noticed the bruises on Akaashi's wrists and he reached out and touched them gently, "Ah.. I didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry, babe—" he spoke, running his fingers gently over the blue and purple markings. They felt a little rough due to having been pulled against the metal of the cuffs.Akaashi smiled and gave Bokuto a quick kiss. "I like it. Now I can look at my wrists and be reminded of tonight... and how good you made me feel." He added the last part with a blush. In the back if Akaashi's mind, he wondered what the team would think when they saw it. Akaashi lowered his hands and put them on his boyfriends face, cupping his cheeks lightly.Bokuto pressed himself Futher into Akaashi at the feeling of his lover's hands on his cheeks. He smiled, pressing his face into Akaashi's hands gently as his eyes closed as he grew comfortable and relaxed. He loved his boyfriend's touch. It made him so happy to know that Akaashi's family was willing to help him out by taking him in on such short notice... Everyone was so nice.Akaashi's heart melted at how happy his boyfriend was. He squished Bokuto's cheeks making his lips purse and Akaashi leaned forward to press a kiss against them. "You are absolutely adorable and I love you." Akaashi pressed another kiss against the other owl.Bokuto hummed a little into the kiss with a smile and a small dust of pink on his cheeks. He kissed the smaller owl back happily, his arms wrapping back around his boyfriend as he cuddled into him as the kiss went on. Eventually he pulled away and Bokuto attacked with his own sappy words, "Mmm, I think you're gorgeous. Oh, and I love you too~" he cooed, a smile beaming on his face.Akaashi's face heated up and he squished the others face a little more before kissing him again. This time he slid his hands to the back of his boyfriends neck and trailed a finger up and down along the boys spine. Akaashi was very happy with their choice of staying home. He wished they could stay home every day. To have every day with with cuddles and sex and just Bokuto. It sounded like heaven to AkaashiBokuto whined a little at having his face squished again, but he notices his boyfriend's face heating up. He smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriend as he kissed his boyfriend back. Akaashi's hands slid down Bokuto's spine and he shivered at his touch. He loved Akaashi's touch, it was like he was putting fire directly onto his skin but the healing it instantly. A satasfyung burn with a quick treatment. Bokuto loved the feeling and would continue to love it. At the moment his mind was clouded a little from the sex they'd had previously and he wasn't paying attention to anything.Akaashi pulled away from the kiss. He kept his eyes closed and rested his face close to the others. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend before letting out a satisfied sigh. "We should catch up on some sleep now," Akaashi suggested quietly. His breathing was slowing down as he got closer and closer to falling asleep. Being so close to Bokuto made Akaashi feel at absolute peace and he nuzzled closerBokuto let out a satasfied chuckle, both boys were still naked but it didn't really concern Bokuto. He nuzzled up into his boyfriend and let his arms wrap around his loosely, "Mmm, okay Keiji~" he hummed before closing his eyes and letting his breathing settle. He wore a small smile as he grew closer and closer to drifting off next to his lover. He was comfortable being here with him.The hand that had been trailing along the bigger owls neck began to slow down before eventually stopping as the smaller boy fell asleep.Bokuto ended up falling asleep next to Akaashi. He nuzzled into the other's body warmth as he too, fell asleep next to his lover.Akaashi woke up with a jolt as he sat up quickly. His breathing came as gasps from the nightmare he just had. He tried to take a few deep breaths and glanced at Bokuto to make sure he hadn't woken up the other boy. When he saw his still sleeping, Akaashi decided to get up and calm down in the bathroom, not wanting to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. It was difficult to get out of the bed, but thankfully Bokuto had been holding onto him loosely and he was able to get up without much struggle. He made his way to the bathroom before sitting on the ground and doing some breathing exercisesBokuto had ended up staying asleep. He didn't sleep much the night before so he was completely knocked out. He didn't even feel when Akaashi hopped out of bed and left the room. He hadn't noticed that the warmth was gone. He snuggled up into the blankets and whined a little. Around 20 minutes after Akaashi had left Bokuto's side, his body finally realised that Akaashi's warmth was missing and woke him up. Bokuto stood up and slipped on a new pair of boxers before looking around. He noticed a small crack in the bathroom door and he walked over groggily, leaning on the door as he noticed Akaashi sat on the floor. The sun was starting to set now as the boys had slept throughout the day, "Mm.. Keiji, what're you doin'..?" He slurred, still tired from waking up so suddenly.Akaashi had his head against the wall. The wall was cool as well as the floor, they both helped Akaashi to stay in reality and focus on his breathing. Breathing was still hard to do. It switched up between normal breaths, to breathlessness, to not being able to breath at all. The excersises werent helping that much either. When Bokuto called out to the struggling owl, Akaashi tried his best to cover it up. It was just a stupid panic attack because of his dream. He was fine. He tried to steady his breathing and respond, but he couldnt focus on both. All he managed to choke out was a scraggly, "Nothing." Before focusing on breathing again.Bokuto knew there was something wrong with the owl and moved to sit behind him with his legs spread beside Akaashi's body. He didn't hug him. He thought that maybe hugging him would make him feel constricted at the moment. Instead, he lifted his hands and played with the bottom of Akaashi's hair, "Babe, are you okay..?" He asked, continuing to play with his lover's hair, careful not to accidentally pull on a knot or something that could freak his boyfriend out. By the sound of Akaashi's voice, Bokuto could kind of assume that he wasn't okay.Part of Akaashi had wished that Bokuto wouldn't come in. That he would leave and go back to bed or something. It was embarrassing being caught in this breathless state, and even more embarrassing that he was completely naked. When Bokuto asked if he was alright, he nodded repetitively. That was a mistake as well as overkill. The nodding had triggered another wave of breathlessness. Akaashi tried to keep them steady and even, but couldnt manage that for long. His hands clenched as he struggled for air. He felt so pathetic right now.Bokuto started to panic a little when he noticed Akaashi's struggle. He stood up and told Akaashi he'd be back in a minute. He left and quickly grabbed Akaashi a pair of his boxers. He also grabbed his water bottle and came back. He placed them down beside him and turned around incase Akaashi wanted to put his boxers on, "To be completely honest.. if this is a panic attack, I've never dealt with one but I want to make sure you're okay. Try drinking a little bit of water." He confessed, before turning back around once he knew Akaashi had put the boxers on. He sat back down carefully and quietly. He didn't want to be loud.Akaashi had struggled to get the boxers on, but oddly enough, he felt better once he did. His breathing evened out slightly and he shivered. It wasnt that the smaller boy was cold, it was his body reacting to the panic attack. When Akaashi's breathing evened out a little more, he took the water bottle and shakily opened it before sipping some of it. He put the cap back on and rested his head against his boyfriends shoulder. It was another calm part and Akaashi took the time to whisper an apology to Bokuto. "I'm sorry Koutarou. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything." By the end of his apology, he began to find it hard to breath again.Bokuto placed a hand on one of Akaashi's and held it gently. He didn't intertwine their fingers thinking that that too may be a little constricting. After heard Akaashi's apology, Bokuto began to rub small calming circle on the other's back in the centre of his spine to try calming him down, "It's okay, babe. I'm glad I woke up... I don't want to leave you here to deal with this alone.." he spoke softly. He wanted to make sure it was soft. He was being very careful about this situation. This is probably beyond as careful as anyone besides Keiji would see. Bokuto wasn't normally this careful in front of others and that was just his personality and choices. Now that the love of his life wasn't okay, he was being more careful than ever.Akaashi felt his boyfriend rubbing circles into his back. He wanted to be able to relax into Bokuto's touch like he normally did, but Akaashi couldn't. He couldn't breathe and the slight pressure from Bokutos hand made him feel claustrophobic and caused him to breathe harder. Suddenly, the mere presence of his lover was too much and he moved away and curled up in a ball and gasped for air. Akaashi wanted Bokuto by him, but during the breathless stage, he couldn't handle it. Once his breathing calmed down again, he relaxed from his fetal position and reached out to Bokuto again.Bokuto was shocked by the sudden movement and let his arms spread out so that Akaashi could move back. If he was being honest, Bokuto felt horrible. He didn't know anything about panic attacks and that the small pressure on Akaashi's back would make things worse. Bokuto sat back and watched as Akaashi struggled. God, he wanted to help him so bad. Seeing Akaashi like this made his heart hurt. After a little, Akaashi reached out to Bokuto. The bigger owl hesitated a little before moving a little bit closer. He wasn't going to make the same mistake of being too close to the other again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make that worse—" he apologized.Akaashi wanted to shake his head, but he was scared of triggering it again. Instead, he reached out and put a hand on Bokuto's leg. He gave a soft pat, but that was the most he could do as he recovered his breath. Once he got a little more air in him, Akaashi spoke. "Talk to me about something." Although the smaller owl wished that he could console Bokuto and tell him that it's not his fault and that Akaashi really was glad that he was still there, the struggling boy didn't think he would have enough breath to say that and ask for Bokuto to talk. Akaashi needed a distraction. He could feel his chest aching with the impending of another wave.Bokuto looked up at the other with a small smile when his leg received a pat. Akaashi asked him to talk to him about something... Bokuto ended up talking to Akaashi about a lot of things all at once. He bounced from one thing to the next but somehow managed to explain and talk about every subject as if he'd spent an hour talking about it. The atmosphere around them seemed to change and Bokuto wore a smile through out the entire time he talked to Akaashi. At the end of it all he paused, before realising that he had been talking for a while, "Ah, I've been talking about a lot of things for a while... Hehe~"Listening to his boyfriends voice, Akaashi was able to start breathing normally again as he finally got through the panic attack. He continued to listen to Bokuto's voice. He talked about a lot of interesting things. Akaashi found the way that the older boy bounced around from topic to topic to be so... him. Akaashi loved it. When Bokuto paused, Akaashi smiled and handed him the water bottle. He assumed that the other boy might have been a little thirsty after all of that talking. When Bokuto was finished drinking, Akaashi closed the distance between them and hugged the older boy. It was a loose and gentle hug. Akaashi was happy to be feeling his boyfriends warmth again. "Thank you, Koutarou."Bokuto was taking a quick sip from the bottle before feeling his boyfriend's arms gently snake around his body. He put the bottle down beside him and returned the hug gently, still being a little bit cautious. He heard as Akaashi thanked him and Bokuto smiled gently, "Anytime, Keiji. I want to make sure you're okay.." he whispered a little. The sun had set and they were both sitting in a dark bathroom floor together. To be completely honest, Bokuto didn't mind this setting at all. Sitting in the bathroom just kinda chilling with each other in the sunset, "I love you, Keiji. So much.""I love you too, Koutarou. Thank you for being here and for talking. I like hearing you talk." Akaashi spoke softly as he rested into Bokuto. Only a few moments later, there was a sound. A loud grumbling came from Akaashi's stomach. He blushed crimson as he realized that the couple had not had anything to eat yet that day. They had woken up and left to buy the handcuffs, then they came back, had sex, and then took a nap. They needed to eat and, by the sound his stomach made, they should do it soon.  
Bokuto heard the grumble come from Akaashi's stomach and he chuckled a little when the other male blushed a crimson colour. Bokuto's arms stayed wrapped around the other gently for a little before he let go and stood up, holding a hand out for Akaashi. When Akaashi grabbed his hand, Bokuto pulled him up and into his chest, cuddling him a little while standing and giving him a quick kiss before letting go again, "I'm going to get dressed, okay? We can eat afterwards~". With that, the older owl left to get dressed in something comfortable.Akaashi smiled after the older owl. He loved that man so much. The dark haired boy decided to use to bathroom time to brush his teeth and take care of his hair. It was getting longer than Akaashi normally liked to have it. The ends nearly reached his eyes. Akaashi ran a hand through it and fluffed it up before grabbing a pin and pinning the bangs back. When he was done, Akaashi left the bathroom to grab some comfortable clothes.When Akaashi left the bathroom, Bokuto was ready to use it to do the same things as Akaashi when he paused and blushed a little at how Akaashi had pinned back his bangs. He stood up straight and looked at Akaashi, "I... Think I just fell in love all over again—" he spoke, completely frozen in place as he stared at his boyfriend as though he couldn't take his eyes off of him again. Eventually he snapped out of the trance and blushed a little more at realising he'd been staring. He covered the lower half of his face and excused himself to go and brush his hair... Fuck, Akaashi was hot.Akaashi was surprised with Bokuto's staring and his declaring of falling in love with the shorter boy all over again. His face dusted a light pink. He noticed how Bokuto's face also held a blush. Akaashi also noticed how he covered the bottom half of his face and he wondered if Bokuto was embarrassed. Akaashi got dressed before coming and leaning against the bathroom door and watching his boyfriend. He loved how the strong owl moved. Akaashi could watch him for hours and, if he was being honest, he did that often.Bokuto continued to brush his hair, pulling the stands back into his palm as he began tying the locks of hair up into a short ponytail this time. Bokuto's hair was going to keep getting longer and longer but he didn't really care. To be quite frank he didn't mind long hair like Karasuno's Ace. He noticed Akaashi at the door and he decided to keep his eyes in the mirror, tying his hair up. He felt that if he was to look at Akaashi he'd end up overheating from blushing too much— His boyfriend was so fucking hot and he didn't understand how he managed that. Bokuto would end up dying one day just by looking at him!... But he loved that about Akaashi. He was literally drop dead gorgeous.Akaashi watched as Bokuto worked to put his hair up and gulped a little as saw those big biceps flexing and unflexing. Akaashi let his eyes travel along his boyfriends body, drinking in everything about him. The strong back that Akaashi can sink his nails into during passionate nights, the perfect triangle form from shoulders to waist. Akaashis eyes stopped there for a minute, feasting on curve of his lovers ass and knowing exactly what his dick can do. The smaller boy wasnt aware that he was drooling slightly. His eyes went to his legs. Even though they were covered, Akaashi knew how muscular and strong they were. The younger owl set his jaw and stood up a bit, bringing his eyes up to Bokuto's face. He had half a mind to skip food and ravish his boyfriend instead, but he held back.Bokuto was completely unaware of Akaashi scanning slowly over his body. Eventually he finished putting his hair up and turned to Akaashi. His bangs were still clipped up and Bokuto melted again. He bit his lip a little but moved in to give Akaashi a small kiss, before letting a small dust of blush cover his cheeks. He paused, speechless for a little before swallowing and speaking up, "We should eat now, babe—". Somehow this Akaashi made Bokuto melt. His entire body just felt like dropping down and submitting himself to Akaashi to do whatever with.Akaashi grabbed onto his boyfriends waist and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper than before. He wanted more of Bokuto, but he let go so they could get some food. "What are you feeling hungry for?" Akaashi asked as they made their way down to the kitchen. He started looking through the fridge for anything premade or for meal inspirations.Bokuto walked behind him before slipping one of his hands onto Akaashi and placing it on his waist as Bokuto looked into the fridge too. He looked around and managed to spot ingredients for sushi. He used to make sushi with his grandmother and was really good at it, "Do you want sushi? I can make it~" he cooed, kissing Akaashi's cheek gently as the hand on Akaashi's waist pulled him a little closer."Sushi sounds amazing." Akaashi sighed out. His eyes closed at the affection given to him. Akaashi was glad that Bokuto knew how to make something. The smaller boy would never admit it, but he couldn't cook to save his life. When he had been young, he would make his parents a meal every week and they tolerated it, trying their best to get through it and hoping he would get better. But he never did, and his parents couldn't handle another badly made meal, so they told Akaashi that he didnt need to make them anymore. It was a rough blow. Having thought he could cook, only to find out he can't. He wondered if Bokuto would care.Bokuto noticed the sigh and began getting the ingredients out of the fridge, "You okay, babe?" He asked as he moved everything to the bench so that he could start making the sushi. He was listening to Akaashi completely. He wanted to make sure the sigh wasn't that of a sad one. He laid out the nori sheet and began making the sushi.Akaashi gave a smile, "I'm great hun..." he paused for a few moments. He had been about to suggest helping, but stopped himself. He didn't want to accidentally ruin the food. "You want me to make some tea?" Akaashi asked. He knew he could make tea. Drinks were probably the one thing he didnt screw up makingBokuto could tell that something was bothering Akaashi but he decided he'd ask later. With a small nod, Bokuto smiled over at Akaashi, his heart racing a little when he saw his boyfriend again. Fuck, he's so cute— "Tea would be splendid, Keiji~" he cooed. He couldn't bare knowing something was bothering Akaashi. Bokuto stopped what he was doing and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on the other's shoulder, "Is there something bothering you, love..?"Akaashi gave a small shrug, not wanting to move too much when he felt his boyfriends head ok his shoulder. Akaashi didn't really want to talk about it. Honestly, how pathetic did someone have to be to be upset and slightly jealous that their lover could cook and they cant. Akaashi was silent for a few more moments before realizing his silence was worrying Bokuto. It didn't matter how pathetic Akaashi felt, this wasnt a matter that Bokuto should worry about. The smaller boy leaned into his boyfriend. "Its stupid... but I'm jealous that you can cook and... I'm upset that I cant help you. All I can do is make tea." Akaashi spit out the last word. He was a little more upset than he let on.Bokuto made a small humming sound, before giving Akaashi a tight squeeze before moving away, "Hey, hey baby, It's not like I can't teach you a bunch of things one weekend~" Bokuto smiled and pecked the other's cheek, "Oh also, your tea is my favourite, Keiji!" He confessed, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. Bokuto went back to hugging the smaller boy, his grip on his lover staying at a reasonable strength.Akaashi smiled and hugged Bokuto back. "Thank you Koutarou. I'd love for you to teach me some things. Not right now though. I want to eat..." Akaashi trailed off wondering if he should mention the fact that he planned to ravish his boyfriend as soon as the meal was over.Bokuto smiled again and then turned back to the sushi after blowing Akaashi a small kiss, accompanied with a wink. He continued to prepare sushi for the two of them, rolling the sushi and then plating it. At the same time, Akaashi had finished the tea. Bokuto carried two plates over to the table and placed them down, before sitting in a seat and waiting for Akaashi.Akaashi grinned at the flirtatious actions. He brought the tea to the table before grabbing two cups and sitting across from his lover. They blessed the food and dug in. Akaashi took a bite of the sushi and shivered, letting out a low moan. Bokuto didnt just make sushi, he MADE. SUSHI. Akaashi looked across the table to his lover, "Koutarou, I'm going to marry you." He spoke seriously.Bokuto blushed deeply at the comment and swallowed his bite before looking over at Akaashi, "You're— You're going to marry me?" He asked, completely surprised but the serious tone in his boyfriend's voice. The blush stuck to his cheeks as he took another bite, sipping at the tea when the sushi was down his throat, "I'd love to marry you too, Keiji." He said back, the blush still the same deep shade of red.Akaashi smirked at Bokuto's blush. He leaned across the table and gazed at his boyfriend. If his face had been an emoji, it would be the heart eyes. "What kind of wedding do you want?" Akaashi asked. His focus was entirely on the other man and his question was completely sincere and wondering.Bokuto looked at his lover, the blush didn't leave his face at all. His cheeks were hot as hell as he tried to think of what kind of wedding he wanted... He paused his thinking before looking at his boyfriend with a small smile, "Are you being 100% serious, Keiji? If we were to get engaged right now, we would have to wait until next year—" he commented, though his smile did not disappear."I'm completely serious, Koutarou." Akaashi purred out the name of his lover before continuing, slightly unsure if he was doing this right. Maybe Bokuto wanted a ring first and for Akaashi to get down on one knee. Was Akaashi screwing this up? "U-unless you don't want to get engaged yet. I mean-fuck. I dont even have a ring or anything."Bokuto stood and leaned over the table, pulling Akaashi by the collar of his shirt and catching his lips in a deep kiss. Bokuto's eyes closed as one of his hands ran through his lover's hair while the other stayed on Akaashi's shirt collar. The kiss lasted a while before Bokuto pulled away, opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against the other's. He was panting a little but that didn't stop him from talking, "I would love to marry you, Keiji. Yes." That was basically Bokuto's answer. 'Yes' was all he needed to say. Bokuto's heart was racing...Once Bokuto said yes, Akaashi stopped holding back. He pushed his food away as he practically lunged across the table, grabbing Bokuto and kissing his desperately. His hands roamed everywhere, grabbing, pulling, touching. He wanted to make Bokuto his. He wanted to do it now. At the same time, he wanted to keep this moment sweet. He broke the kiss and spoke, a few syllables at a time, always having to kiss his fiance again. "Oh Kouta-.. Koutarou... I swear... I'm so fucking... so happy... I love you... I love... God, I love you so much...Koutarou."Bokuto was up against the wall now. Akaashi's hands travelled all over Bokuto's body and Bokuto returned the favour by letting his hands run up Akaashi's shirt, running his hands along his fiance's skin. Bokuto couldn't be more happy. Bokuto smiled throughout the kisses and spoke in between them too, "I couldn't... Be... Hap—... Happier to... Have you... Keiji." Bokuto's hands ended up stopping at his fiance's hips, pressing himself against the smaller male happily.Akaashi pulled away and beamed at Bokuto. He was so happy. He started kissing Bokuto again, this time the kiss was slower and filled with passion and want. It sent a message of what was to come. Akaashi left an opening though, he kept this kiss in control in case the other boy wanted to finish eating first.Bokuto could tell by the kiss that Akaashi wanted something, but Bokuto wanted to eat first. He wanted to finish his sushi and tea before anything. He pulled away from Akaashi slowly, before opening his eyes and smiling at his fiance, "Let's finish eating first, Keiji. We can't let the food nor the tea go to waste~"Akaashi hummed in agreement before stealing another kiss. For the rest of the meal, he would watch Bokuto. His gaze hungry as he watched the man eat. Akaashi finished his plate as quickly as he could, while at the same time, savoring the meal. He had to admit. This scenario was a little torturous. It was like having to eat your favorite meal while staring at the most delicious dessert. His stomach was churning with excitement for what was to comeBokuto eventually finished his food and the tea that Akaashi had made. Once he finished, Bokuto stood up and took Akaashi's plate and cup for him and took them to the sink. He gave them a wash. He was torturing Akaashi now. He knew that Akaashi was needy now and Bokuto took this chance to make him desperate. He loved seeing Akaashi desperate and begging beneath him even though he knew this time, it would probably be Bokuto that would be desperate and begging this time.Akaashi watched as Bokuto took the dishes to the sink. He bit his lip before deciding that, since the meal was over, its high time for dessert. He stood up and came behind the taller boy. Sliding his hands, Akaashi cupped Bokutos ass as he started to place kisses on his lovers neck. He kept it gentle and sweet for now. The first bite was always to savor the flavors.Bokuto shivered at the kisses on the back of his neck as he washed the dishes. His fiance cupped his ass and Bokuto let a small moan escape. He wondered how this was going to turn out. He wondered if he'd end up underneath Akaashi, moaning and begging him for more, or if Akaashi was going to be underneath him again. Either way, the cuffs were always an option to add some spice to sex.Akaashi liked Bokutos moans. He also like how his lover shivered from him. Akaashi licked up Bokuto's neck and lapped behind his ear. "I'll finish the dishes babe~ I want you to go to the room and when i get up there, I wanna see you spread out and waiting for me~" Akaashi bit Bokuto's ear and dragged his teeth across it gently. He wished he could take the other owl right then and there, but rules were rules. Akaashi gave a final squeeze before pulling away.Bokuto couldn't deny that invitation and he stopped cleaning the dishes, dried his hands and walked upstairs. He paused on the second step and turned to Akaashi, "Oi fiance~" he called, "I want you to make a mess of me. Like I did with you." He winked at the other before going upstairs. He said he wanted Bokuto spread out and waiting. Bokuto stripped completely, laying down on his fiance's bed and looking up at the ceiling. His stomach churned with excitement. Akaashi felt so good inside of him. This time Bokuto could be as loud as he wanted.Akaashi grinned at that. His heart twisted happily when Bokuto called him fiance,  
and Akaashi worked to clean the dishes as fast as possible. He couldnt wait to make a mess of the bigger man. He wondered if Bokuto would be alright with using the cuffs. They hadnt discussed that in terms of if Bokuto would ever use them. Akaashi dried and put the dishes away before heading upstairs. He paused at the door, his heart was racing with excitement. Akaashi opened the door and his breath was taken when he saw his fiance laying there, completely naked as Akaashi had requestedBokuto looked over at his fiance when he walked in, before spreading his legs a little wider and whining, "Keijiiii, I need you~" he cooed, lifting his arms up above his head and tracing Akaashi's body with his eyes. Oh how he wanted this boy to top him and fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore. He loved this man so so much.Akaashi didn't need any more urging as made his way to the exposed boy, stripping off his clothes on the way. He crawled between Bokuto's legs, rubbing his hands up and down his lovers thighs as he let out a chuckle, "Oh baby~ You're so fucking hot~" Akaashi began kissing his fiance's chest as his hands tucked under Bokuto's thighs, pulling him closer so that their groins pressed together.Bokuto shivered at Akaashi's touch, his body reacting almost instantly. He didn't want soft touches right now. He wanted Akaashi to fuck him up, "Akaashi, Keiji, fiance, baby please~" he begged. He hadn't felt Akaashi inside of him for a little while and he already missed being filled by the other, "I need you, baby~"Akaashi really loved how Bokuto begged, but he wanted to tease him a little. "Patience, my angel~" Akaashi purred as he slid his hands up his fiance's ass and then bringing them to the toned stomach before sliding back down his hips to his thicc thighs. Fuck, Akaashi loved feeling his body. He kept his body close to his fiance. "You're so hot baby~"Bokuto whined impatiently before deciding to suggest something, "Baby, do you want to use the cuffs on me?~" he quizzed, shivering and letting out a small moan at his touch. His muscles tensed up when Akaashi's hand ran over his body. He loved the feeling of his fiance's hands on his skin. It made him happy.Akaashi grinned and leaned up to whisper in Bokuto's ear. "Whered you put them?" Akaashi kissed his fiance's neck as continued feeling up the fantastic body in front of him. One of his hands trailed to Bokuto's cock and he began stroking him as he continued his kisses.Bokuto pressed himself further into his fiance when he spoke, "They should be on the floor— Ah!" He moaned, twitching at the new sensation. His back arched only slightly but his breathing quickened as Akaashi stroked him. Bokuto's arms wrapped around his fiance's back as his nails dug into his skin. He knew this wasn't going to be very long so he wanted to enjoy it.Akaashi was going to pull away to grab the cuffs, but the feeling of his fiance's nails in his back made him stay where he was as he continued to jerk off his lover. Akaashi started biting down Bokuto's neck and onto his collar bone before starting to suck. "You gonna let me get them babe?" He asked with a hum.Bokuto moaned, letting go of his lover and gripping the bed sheets beneath him instead. Eventually he lifted his hands up as they were cuffed to the bed. He pulled against the cuffs and couldn't get out. Good, "Keij—Keiji please!" He moaned out, the sound of the cuffs clacking against the head of the bed could be heard again.Oh, Akaashi loved how desperate Bokuto sounded. He gripped his lovers hips and positioned himself before pushing himself inside slowly. He let out a groan as he felt Bokuto's tightness and heat. "Fuck, baby, you're so good~"Bokuto pulled against the cuffs more as his lover slipped himself inside of Bokuto, "Ahnn! Keiji!" He moaned loudly, digging his nails into his other hand as his body got used to the thickness of Akaashi. He rocked his hips on Akaashi's cock, moaning at the feeling, "Fuck me, Keiji~"Akaashi started on a slow and torturous pace of almost pulling out completely before thrusting himself in as deeply as possible. He was savoring everything from the heat of being inside his fiance, to the desperate begging for him to go faster, to the flushed and begging face of the bigger owl. Akaashi cussed before speeding up the pace and beginning to play with Bokuto's nipples. He brought his mouth to one to suck and drool over while pinching and flicking the other.  
Bokuto's body shook with pleasure as his fiance thrusted into him. His hands pulled against the cuffs again and his moans rose in volume, "Oh fuck, Keiji— Kei-Keiji! More!" He begged as his the owl above him leaned down and began playing with his nipples. Now the taller owl knew exactly how Akaashi felt when he wanted to hold him. His body shivered again as he let out more loud moans.Akaashi gave into his fiances request and and gave him more. He sped up his thrusts as he continued teasing the mans nipples. "That's right, keep moaning for me baby~" Akaashi left bites and hickeys around Bokuto's one nipple before switching over to his other. He used the hand that wasnt on his lovers chest to trail down the toned stomach of the man under him and started stroking Bokuto's hard cockBokuto's hips started to move with Akaashi's hand. The taller owl saw white, the pleasure washing over him and clouding his mind. He didn't know what to do other than moan and let his body react. The shivers and twitches continued through out before he began to feel his stomach knotting, "F-Fuck Keiji! I'm clo-se!" He announced, pulling against the cuffs again.Akaashi kept up the speed of the thrusts, only speeding up the rhythm of his hand stroking Bokuto's cock. His stomach was knotting as well as he continued pleasuring his fiance. The moans coming from him, were absolutely delicious and Akaashi loved them. He took his hand off of Bokuto's nipple to hold his cuffed hands. "Fuck-Ah, scream for me Koutarou!"Bokuto felt his body twitch underneath the other owl as he released. He gripped Akaashi's hand back and threw his head back, his back arching as his vision went white again, "Fuck, KEIJIIII!" He screamed, releasing his load onto himself and Akaashi.Akaashi rode through Bokuto's orgasm before releasing his own load with a shout. He let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out before reaching over and uncuffing his lover. He noticed bruises already beginning to form and he placed a few kisses over them and along the wrist. "My love, my fiance, my baby, you did so well." Akaashi cooed as he continued to lay affection on Bokuto's wrists.Bokuto let out a moan and a small whine at the feeling of Akaashi's load filling him up. Afterwards, Bokuto let Akaashi take his wrists, loving the affection Akaashi was giving them. He bit his lip and smiled, "You feel so good, Keiji~" he whispered into the other's ear as his hands snaked around his fiance. As he burried his face into the other's neck, he thought about how he was so lucky to have such a beautiful fiance. Bokuto wanted to buy a ring and propose properly. He wanted to see Akaashi with a ring. A sign that he would have this beautiful man by his side forever.Akaashi moved his kisses over to Bokuto's face, peppering them all over from the nose, to the eyebrows and cheekbones, and finally to his lips. "I love you Koutarou. I love you so fucking much." Akaashi could hardly believe that Bokuto had actually accepted his proposal. "Koutarou, you better think about what kind of wedding you want." Akaashi kissed him passionately for a moment before pulling away and speaking again. "I want to make sure it's perfect for you. I want to make you so happy."Bokuto smiled as he received kisses all over his face from his fiance. Man his lips were so soft! When Akaashi started talking, Bokuto listened happily. He was asked what kind of wedding he wanted and Bokuto chuckled a little, cuddling up into Akaashi, "I don't know what wedding I want. I think anything is okay if you're there with me, Keiji." He charmed, giving his fiance's neck small kisses in return for his kisses.Akaashi cuddled the bigger owl and rested his head against the mans strong shoulder, relishing in the neck kisses. He let out a thoughtful hum, "Well, we've got some time to think about it." Akaashi began his usual habit of trailing his fingers over the other mans muscles. He would never get tired of feeling them  
Bokuto kept his arms wrapped around his fiance. Akaashi mentioned that they had time to think about it and Bokuto nodded. In that time, Bokuto could take the chance to propose properly to the other. He got butterflies just by thinking about himself getting down on one knee and asking Akaashi to marry him.  
Akaashi let out a yawn as he snuggled closer to Bokuto. Today had been the greatest day of his life so far. He couldnt have asked for it to be any better. It was filled passion, love, and Akaashi was secretly happy that they had matching bruises, though he would never say it out loud.  
Bokuto heard the yawn and he smiled, running his hands through his fiance's hair gently, "You tired, baby?" He asked, the grip around his lover tightening a bit as he too snuggled further into Akaashi's warmth. He mumbled something before realising that it wasn't very loud. He lifted his head and had Akaashi look him dead in the eyes, "You, Keiji, would make the most amazing husband."Akaashi face turned bright red causing him to bury it into the older mans chest. "Y-you too." Akaashi managed to get out, the embarrassment evident in his voice. If he was going to be honest, Akaashi didn't think Bokuto was right. The smaller boy had caused a lot more problems than his lover. He was positive that Bokuto would be a worlds better husbandBokuto gave a small chuckle before cuddling the other more, before letting out a small whine that kinda sounded like a laugh, "Keiji, baby, don't hide your pretty face from me~" Bokuto kissed his lover's head gently as he said nothing else. He stayed silent and let the sentence sink in.Akaashi was blushing even worse because of Bokuto words and he shook his head. The heat radiating from his fiance wasnt helping his case, but he wouldn't move. He liked being so close to Bokuto, even if his face was burningBokuto gave a small pout and tried to grab Akaashi's chin with his hand so that he looked at Bokuto and so that Bokuto could see his face, "Come on, baby~ Let me see your face~" he cooed. Bokuto loved it when Akaashi began flustered like this. He liked seeing what could have Akaashi as red as a tomato so that he could compliment him using it over and over.Akaashi whined and kept his face hidden. Bokuto's voice had the smaller boys stomach flipping over and over again. If it was possible, Akaashi felt his face heat up even more. "Koutarou~" he whined out.Bokuto eventually managed to get to Akaashi's chin and he lifted the other's head up to look at him, Bokuto's eyes were sharp, but full of admiration for the other. With a smile, Bokuto commented, "Your face is so pretty, baby. Don't hide it~"Akaashi whimpered, "Koutarouuuuu." His face was tomato red, but as he gazed at Bokuto's amber eyes, he couldnt help but melt. Akaashi bit his lip. "Koutarou, I am so lucky to have you, but why must you tease me so much? My face is burning."Bokuto let go of Akaashi's chin and leaned in to give a small kiss to he corner of the other's eye, before speaking, "Because you're adorable when you're flustered but if you don't like being teased, please tell me and I won't tease you anymore." He spoke seriously, though he still had a small smile on his face.Akaashi smiled softly into the kiss. "Its okay only because it's you.... but you owe me a kiss." Akaaishi pouted and stuck out his lip. He was okay with Bokuto teasing him. He actually liked it. Solely for the fact that Bokuto was so attentive to Akaashis reactions. He loved the attention  
Bokuto chuckled a little and leaned down to give his fiance a kiss. A smile spread over his lips as he kissed the smaller owl happily. His arms snaked around the other's body again and held him close as he closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Akaashi's lips so much that he was almost certain that he was addicted to them.  
Akaashi hummed happily into the kiss. His fiance's lips tasted so sweet. It was like Akaashi's favorite candy, and he just couldnt get enough. The younger boy kissed Bokuto's bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. He playfully sucked on it before dragging his teeth along the lip, leaving occasional nippled. When Akaashi finally pulled away, he observed what he had done. It wasn't much, but Bokuto's lip was successfully swollen now and Akaashi couldnt help but smirk.Bokuto pulled away with a hum and smiled, though noticing his lip. Bokuto gave a small pout before smirking back at Akaashi, "I don't want to be the only one with a swollen lip, Keiji~" he cooed, before knocking the other male down onto the bed as he towered on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Akaashi deeply, taking his fiance's lip into his own mouth, nibbling and sucking at it before letting it go, "It just wouldn't be fair if I was the only one~"Akaashi let out a small grunt when he was knocked onto the bed. However, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bokuto over him. As his lover leaned down to capture his lips, Akaashi wondered how he got lucky enough to get such a sexy boyfriend- no, better than boyfriend, fiance. Once their lips met, all of his thoughts melted away, it was them and the feeling. Akaashi couldnt help letting out a throaty groan. He was thoroughly enjoying this, but Bokuto pulled away. Akaashi slid his hands into the older boys hair, smiling softly for a moment before it turned into a smirk as he twisted his finger into the hair and pulled Bokuto back down for another passionate kiss. He only broke the kiss to speak breathlessly, a few words at a time, "It's not... fair-...fuck.. I'm crazy about you...you're so...so...amazing."Bokuto smirked down at the other once he pulled away, though not expecting to be pulled back in for another kiss by his fiance. Bokuto closed his eyes almost instantly as their lips stuck together. A small groan left Bokuto's lips when Akaashi twisted his fingers into his hair. God, kissing Akaashi was like he was high. Akaashi was the drug and Bokuto was addicted to it. His fiance's lips were always so soft to the touch and he loved them. He loved everything about his fiance. He often wondered how the hell he got so lucky. Akaashi would pull away to speak breathlessly and Bokuto couldn't help but smile at his words. Bokuto decided to return the words, "I love..you...Keiji...so...so...Much."Akaashi smiled as Bokuto spoke. Damn, he loved this owl. Akaashi wrapped a leg around his fiance's waist as he continued the passionate kissing. He didn't want to stop, even for a second, not even to get another breath of air. They would have continued like this, maybe even going further, if there hadn't been a knock on the door. "Boys, come downstairs. We have something to go through before we leave."Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi's lips even though he didn't want to when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled at Akaashi and gave his cheek a small peck before moving away from him to get dressed. Once the two of them were dressed they went downstairs where they met Akaashi's mother and father. Bokuto sat down at the table with Akaashi and waited for the conversation to start itself.Akaashi grumbled as he got ready and sat down at the table. He knew what this conversation was going to be. Just another meet the babysitter who can kill anyone who hurts you. Akaashi didn't think this conversation was worth killing the mood from earlier. Akaashi's parents noticed both boys sporting a swollen lip and they shared a look before Akaashi's mother started the conversation. "So, we wanted you boys to meet the men that will be guarding you while we are away. But before then, here." She slid a piece of paper over that had a bunch of times on it. Akaashi only glanced at it, already knowing what it was, but Bokuto took it and looked it over. Akaashi's mom continued to explain, "Those are the times that the housemaid will be here. On the bottom is your curfew-" Akaashi let out a huff at the mention of a curfew. This was a mistake because his mother turned her sharp eyes onto him before speaking in a stern voice. "Keiji, you're going to respect the curfew and listen to the rulesOr else there will be consequences. You already know this. I don't know why you're having an attitude." Akaashi's mom sounded exasperated and annoyed. Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek and turned away. He wanted to tell his parents that the rules were stupid and that hes old enough to be at home for a week. But he wasnt going to start an argument in front of Bokuto.Bokuto looked over the time on the paper. He thought that maybe having a curfew was a bit over-the-top but he respected their wishes and stayed silent. He could tell that Akaashi wasn't very fond of the curfew. Bokuto decided to sit still and listen to Akaashi's parents. They'd be gone for a while and regarding what had happened he wanted to make sure that no one knew that his parents were gone. Anything could have happened if there wasn't bodyguards and someone bad knew that there was only two highschool kids home. Bokuto kinda respected the help. It made him feel safer. Bokuto noticed that he was slouching a little and fixed his posture, sitting up straight in the chair.Akaashi's mother pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She always got stressed out before going on trips. The thought of leaving the safety of their home, along with leaving her child, was bad enough. Akaashi's attitude wasnt helping. There had been too many times where he had snuck out while they were gone and then the one time he was kidnapped- she shook the thought away. With Akaashi's boyfriend over, she hoped that her son would be cooperative. "Now, about the guards. We have gotten Rin and Sasuke. We think they are best suited for you two." She gave Akaashi a look which meant that that comment was pointed at him before she turned and called out for the men to come out. Akaashi wondered if they tried to appear from the shadows as a special effect. It looked too much like a cheesy movie for him to be impressed. The men came and stood behind Akaashi's father. They were both pretty tall, but they had different builds. One was the muscle mass and the other was lithe.Bokuto looked up at the men behind Akaashi's father. They were a little intimidating but they looked nice nonetheless. They were calm. One of the men were built quite muscular while the other male was quite thinly built. He knew that Akaashi and himself were going to be safe, especially with these two. Bokuto's hand slipped into Akaashi's from under the table and he squeezed his fiance's hand in an attempt to calm the shorter male. He could tell he was a little frustrated.When Akaashi felt Bokuto take his hand and squeeze it, his emotions calmed a bit. He gaze a thank you squeeze in return. Akaashi's father spread his palm to the built male and spoke his name, "Sasuke." He raised his palm to the lithe male and spoke again, "Rin." He nodded towards Akaashi and Bokuto, "Protect them both." Both males nodded and walked around to stand behind the couple. Akaashi never understood why did this weird exchange thing. It always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It felt so restricting. Akaashi lowered his head. His shoulders were tense as he slowed down his breathing subconsciously. Akaashi's mother started speaking again, but Akaashi tuned her out. She was explaining that they Rin and Sasuke will spend the first night watching with the parents home for precautions. Akaashi was finding it hard to breathe. He wanted to conversation to end already and the guards to leave.Bokuto became a little more tense as the two men came to stand behind the both of them, but he was reasonably calm about it nonetheless. Akaashi on the other hand didn't seem so calm about the whole situation. Bokuto shifted in his seat and his hand stayed on Akaashi's. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed again, trying to reassure the other. He looked up at Akaashi's mother and listened to her talk. He got all of the details. Bokuto sat throughout the entire thing in silence. They had a little more to explain and Bokuto listened. He could tell that Akaashi wasn't feeling the best at the moment and so Bokuto attempted to get the most information he could incase Akaashi was zoning out.Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand tightly. He hoped that it wasn't too tight, but he couldnt help from adding the pressure, he was feeling suffocated. Slowly, Akaashi started his breathing exercises as quietly as he could. He took deep breaths, holding them in, before letting them go. He was completely zoned out and only looked up when his mother called his name. "-Keiji, do you understand?" Akaashi hadn't the slightest clue, but he nodded and gave the strongest "Yes" that he could. Thank goodness, that was the end of the conversation. Akaashis parents got up, nodded to the four still there, and then left the room. Once they were gone, Akaashi couldn't spend one more second with the guards. He stood up quickly, dropping Bokuto's hand and sprinted to the room. The guards took a stance at the suddenness and the smaller one followed after Akaashi until he saw him enter the room.Bokuto was quite surprised with the sudden sprinting. He paused for a second, before following the smaller guard up the stairs, before smiling at him and giving him a look as if to say that he's got this. Bokuto opened Akaashi's bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it and then calling his fiance's name, "Keiji, babe... Are you okay...?"Akaashi was sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed. His hands were against his head and his breaths came heavily. When he spotted Bokuto, he lowered his hands. "I'm alright. I just needed to get out of there." He rolled out his shoulders, "Exchanges are one of my least favorite things." Akaashi sighed out. He was glad that Bokuto had been with him. If it had just been the smaller owl, he knows that he would have flipped. Bokuto kept the entire conversation to a more peaceful thing than it normally is. Normally there are more arguments, sometimes Mom refuses to go and Akaashi will apologize for being difficult and promise to be good so that she can go.Bokuto walked over to his fiance and sat down beside him, speaking softly, "Why don't you like exchanges, love..?" He asked, turning to face the other owl as he crossed his legs. He wanted to be there for Akaashi no matter what happened. No matter the situation or how much danger they were in. He wanted to be the best fiance for Akaashi. Bokuto still couldn't tell if he wanted to wait a little or if he wanted to take the time that his parents were gone to properly propose to Akaashi. He didn't know if he wanted to wait a while until he finished his third year, or if he wanted to propose tomorrow... Man, sometimes these things are stressful. Bokuto shook the thoughts from his mind and turned his attention back to his fiance.Akaashi turned as well so they were facing each other. He took a moment to appreciate how cute his fiance looked sitting with his legs crossed. "Cause they're stupid." Akaashi probably sounded like a whiney child, but he didnt care as he continued speaking, "They always try to make it seem like this epic thing, being all formal and the nods. But it's just stupid. I hate them. Its always so... so..." Akaashi struggled to find the word before giving up and trying to describe the feeling instead. "It makes me feel like theres this pressure on me now. Like I'm suddenly trapped and can barely breathe, and I hate that feeling. I hate not being able go breathe, you know? Just-" Akaashi stopped his rant as he remembered his panic attack. He shook his head.Bokuto smiled a little and reached his hands up to run them through his fiance's hair, leaning over and giving his forehead a small kiss. He pulled his head away before moving his hands from his fiance's hair down to his hands, holding onto his hands and looking him in the eyes, "It's perfectly okay to dislike exchanges. I understand." He spoke calmly and softly, his eyes staying locked to his fiance's. He didn't move them anywhere else.Akaashi gave a little laugh in disbelief. "How are you so understanding? How are you just so.. amazing? You found out your boyfriends dad was in the mafia and instead of doing what everyone else does and run away, you stayed." Akaashi's eyes searched Bokuto's. "How can you be so calm and understanding? How are you so...perfect." Akaashi couldn't understand how Bokuto could sit there and tell him it's okay without freaking out about the freaking mafia. It didnt make sense. Akaashi scooched closer, still holding his fiance's gaze. "Are you secretly an alien?"Bokuto gave a small chuckle and placed his forehead against his fiance's, before speaking, "I didn't run away because I want to treat you appropriately. I don't want to use you, Keiji. I'm not scared of the Mafia because I know that I'm going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He paused, before swallowing, "The others that have ran away know that they've done something wrong. They knew it the whole time. You weren't threatening them with the Mafia. They were introduced to the fact and as soon as they realised that, they knew they could get into some deep shit. I want you to know that I am going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Keiji. My fiance." He smiled, before pecking his boyfriend's cheek, "Oh, and no I'm not an alien~"Akaashi's heart ached as Bokuto was talking. It was like every sweet word he said was pouring more love into his already overflowing heart. He didnt know what to do with himself, but he let out a laugh when Bokuto denied being an alien. Akaashi raised his hands and caressed the bigger owls face. His eyes shone as he grinned. "You already treat me much better than I deserve to be treated. Which just goes to show how amazing you are." Akaashi touched their noses together before whispering, "I love you," he paused, "But I'm going to need your origin story before I believe that you're not from another world."Bokuto gave a small smile when Akaashi pressed his nose up against his and Bokuto scrunched up his nose and shook his head gently, nuzzling his nose into Akaashi's gently, "You want my origin story? Babe, we'll be here for hours. Besides, it's not the happiest of origins~" he cooed, his hands resting on his boyfriend's hips. He drew small circles on his hips and looked his boyfriend directly in the eyes, his amber coloured eyes shone a little bit in the sunlight that seeped into Akaashi room through the window.Akaashi smiled as he felt his fiance's hands on his hips. "I don't care if it takes years. I love to hear you talk and love to learn about you even more." Akaashi spoke seriously as he watched Bokuto's eyes shine. He slid one hand up his fiance's face and curled around his ear.  
Bokuto blushed a little at Akaashi's words, before leaning his face into his fiance's touch. He smiled a little and hummed quietly, "We'll save this conversation for a later time, M'kay?~" he cooed, turning his face to the side and placing a kiss on the inside of the other boy's hand gently.  
Akaashi smiled at the kiss and ran his other hand through the other mans hair. "Okay love," he spoke softly as he began playing with Bokuto's hair. It was so soft and getting so long. "You look so good with long hair babe~" Akaashi shifted onto his knees before climbing into the older boys lap. He didn't put all of his weight down. Bokuto was still sitting with his legs crossed and Akaashi didnt want to accidentally hurt him.Bokuto let out what seemed to be a mix between a purr and a moan at Akaashi's hand playing with his hair. When Akaashi sat on his lap, Bokuto uncrossed his legs and put them out in front of him, before letting Akaashi put all his weight down onto him. His hands stayed on his fiance's hips as he nuzzled into the other's neck, "I do?" He asked, mumbling it into Akaashi's neck.Akaashi let out an involuntary shiver when Bokuto spoke into his neck. "Y-yeah. You're really hot." Akaashi kept playing with his fiance's hair. He loved Bokuto's warmth near him. Sitting in his lap was so comfortable and warm and he savored the heat.Bokuto leaned his back against the side of his fiance's bed, letting both himself and Akaashi be comfortable in the positions they were in, "You're really fucking pretty, Keiji." He confessed as he snuggled into the other owl and hummed into Akaashi's neck quietly. His arms stayed snaked around his fiance as he savoured the other's warmth.Akaashi smiled as he relaxed further into his fiance's touch. He took a deep breath, memorizing Bokuto's scent even though he already had several times. Akaashi wanted to memorize everything about this man. His touch, his voice, the way he feels, the way he looks. The smaller owl nuzzled closer and began thinking about his future with Bokuto. Wedding ideas swirled around his mind as he imagined seeing Bokuto, his soon to be husband, in a wedding tux. Akaashi wondered if the bigger owl would like to wear a white one. He thought that Bokuto would look exceptionally attractive in white.  
Bokuto loved how his fiance felt. His body, his arms, his LIPS. Everything. His body was addicting and Bokuto loved that about him. He could sit there and cuddle with his fiance forever but he knew that could be quite the impossible task... He loved this man so much. He couldn't wait to propose to him.  
\------  
Bokuto had been invited to an event involving volleyball all the way in America due to him nearly finishing his 3rd year and still being in a volleyball club. He wanted to continue playing and so they invited him. Bokuto left and was incredibly sad to leave Akaashi and he didn't want to let go of him before he left. Eventually he had to board the plane and he waved, blowing a small kiss to his fiance. In the week he was in America, Bokuto enjoyed his time. He'd FaceTime Akaashi every night and sometimes he'd fall asleep on calls with him due to the difference in timezones. Bokuto took the time out of the last day to travel around town with the group. He bout a ring.He deliberately saved money up so that he could exchange the yen into US dollars and he just had the right amount of money to buy Akaashi a ring. The group he was with was asking him about the ring and Bokuto's only response was, "I've been wanting a ring for a while. They look cool!". At the gate of his flight, Bokuto became nervous. He planned to get back to the airport and propose to Akaashi right there. He was kinda worried that some people would be homophobic about it but he knew there were more accepting people than there was homophobic people. He boarded his flight and waited anxiously to arrive back in Japan...  
One week without Bokuto was almost too much for Akaashi. He missed the bigger mans warmth, the arms around him, his voice. He missed everything. The facetime calls helped, but it wasn't the same. Akaashi had to keep himself busy during the week that Bokuto was gone, just so that his heart didnt hurt so bad. But Akaashi wouldn't need to be busy anymore. In only a few more hours, Bokuto's plane would land at the airport and Akaashi could finally be in his arms again. He had been counting down the hours since he woke up and it seemed like time was slowing down the closer it got to seeing his fiance. Akaashi let out a frustrated sigh and dropped the cloth he had been using the clean the floor. He had hoped cleaning would make time go by faster, but the house was nearly spotless and it wasnt time to pick up his fiance.Throughout a short time of the flight, Bokuto had his headphones on. He was listening to music that reminded him of his fiance. Halfway through the flight the nice elderly woman he sat next to noticed how the boy was smiling brightly while listening to the music. She politely tapped him on the shoulder and Bokuto paused the song, taking his headphones off. She began, "You've been smiling ever since you boarded, deary. What's on your mind?" She asked, and Bokuto paused before smiling a little more and answering her, "I'm coming home to my fiance today." She smiled back and placed her hand on his forearm, "She must be a really lucky woman to have a man like you." Bokuto smiled a little before politely correcting her, "He. I couldn't imagine a life without him.." The woman apologized for her mistake, "He must be a very luck man." Bokuto thanked her and ended up talking to the woman about Akaashi and her late husband for the rest of the flight.  
Akaashi had finished cleaning the house, then made all of his fiances favorite foods, and then cleaned up again. And then it was time. Akaashi fixed up his appearance, pinning back his bangs. He drove to the airport and then waited. His heart was racing as he listened for the announcement of the arrival of Bokuto's flight.As soon as Bokuto's flight had been announced over the speakers, he waited at the gate with his bag. He waited for the door to open before everyone flooded through them, going to their families and loved ones. As soon as Bokuto saw Akaashi he got butterflies, but nonetheless ran at Akaashi and dropped his bag beside them, pulling his fiance into a tight hug as he burried his face into his neck, "I missed you so much, babe..."When Akaashi saw Bokuto, time seemed to stop. The taller male looked so good, so warm. Akaashi couldnt stand another moment of being away from him and he raced to meet him. He hugged the bigger male as tightly as he possibly could and tears stung his eyes as the warmth that he had been missing seeped back into him. Akaashi had missed this. He had missed Bokuto so much. "Kouta- I missed you too! I've missed you so much...so much.." Akaashi trembled slightly as he took a deep breath of Bokuto's scent. He had missed this so much. Bokuto was like a drug that Akaashi never wanted to give up. Never again.Bokuto was still insanely nervous but he had already planned this out. There was no turning back now. He stayed like this next to Akaashi for a little bit before pulling away and looking his fiance dead in the eyes. He held his hands and took a deep breath in, before starting, "Keiji, I love you so much. I've loved you since I met you and I want to stay by your side until the end of time.." The people around him gasped a little and turned their attention to the boys, Bokuto continued, "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't want to lose you. I can not imagine what life would be like without you. So Akaashi Keiji," he let go of his fiance's hands, before kneeling down and taking the box from his hoodie pocket. He looked up at Akaashi and opened the box before smiling and breathing in heavily, "Will you marry me, Keiji?"Akaashi didn't know what Bokuto was doing. Talking like that made it seem like... Akaashi watched at Bokuto knelt down and took out a box before opening it. He covered his mouth as his jaw dropped and the tears that had been beginning to form earlier now rolled down his face. Akaashi could hardly believe this was happening. "Y-yes.. Yes Koutarou! Of course I'll marry you!" Akaashi shouted.The people around them cheered and clapped happily as Bokuto stood up and took Akaashi's hand, slipping the ring onto Akaashi's finger before wrapping his arms around his fiance. He was so happy. His heart was pounding. He was so fucking happy, "I love you so much." He spoke as everyone congratulated the boys. Bokuto couldn't be happier... Now it was just to see what Akaashi's parents were going to think.Akaashi couldnt stop smiling. His cheeks were hurting, but he couldn't stop. The fact that the people were so supportive of their relationship only made things better. "I love you too. I love you so much." This was like a dream. Akaashi could hardly believe it. The couple made their way to the car and drove home. Akaashi's eyes kept moving to the ring on his finger throughout the ride. He couldnt believe it. He really couldn't Bokuto looked over at the ring on his now official fiance's finger as it gleamed in the sunlight. He smiled at the ring as his heart fluttered a little. Bokuto couldn't believe that he had such an amazing fiance... Not to mention everyone we so supportive back at the airport. Bokuto decided that he'd steal the AUX cord and play some music, "Carpool karaoke?" He smiled over to Akaashi. They still had a reasonably long drive so Karaoke could work. Akaashi grinned, "Hell yeah babe." This was the best. Just being by Bokuto was amazing and perfect and Akaashi couldn't stop smiling. When they came to a stoplight Akaashi leaned over and kissed Bokuto's cheek. Before reaching over and grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Bokuto gave a happy smile when he felt his lover's hand on his and a kiss to his cheek. He quickly leaned back over to Akaashi and gave him a kiss to his lips before letting him drive again, "What will your parents think, Keiji?" He asked, genuinely wondering what his parents would think about Bokuto asking Akaashi to marry him. Akaashi thought for a moment, pondering the reactions that could happen. "I think they'll be happy. Mom will probably start trying to plan our wedding on the spot." Akaashi's stomach fluttered talking about the wedding. It felt so much more real now that there was a ring. It was like a continuous reminder, like a promise they could see. Akaashi felt so excited. Bokuto gave a happy smile as his stomach felt like he had eaten butterflies again. He wondered if Akaashi's mother would notice the shiny ring on Akaashi's finger as soon as they got home or if they'd have to talk to them about it directly. Bokuto then realized he'd have to ask Akaashi's parents for his hand in marriage too. This was all really big but Bokuto was happy. He was happy that he was able to propose and he was happy that everyone was so supportive.When they pulled into the driveway Akaashi got a little nervous. He parked the car and turned it off, but didnt get out yet. Instead, turning to his fiance, he grabbed his partner's hands and gave a smile. There was nervousness in his face, but he tried to cover it. Bokuto must have been several times more nervous than he was. Akaashi leaned over and pressed a kiss to his fiance. He had missed Bokuto's lips.Bokuto smiled happily and gave Akaashi a kiss back. Oh how he missed the feeling of Akaashi's soft lips. His arms snaked around his lover as he smiled into the kiss, before pulling away and placing his forehead against his lover's, "Let's go inside, Keiji~" he cooed, pressing another small kiss to his cheek as he opened the door and got out of the car.Akaashi got out as well and waited for Bokuto to grab his luggage before taking his hand and heading inside. He tried to hide the obvious skip in his step which was almost like an excited puppy. The smaller boy was grinning ear to ear as they made their way inside.Bokuto could tell Akaashi was overjoyed and he couldn't help but smile. He looked like a kid who just got something sweet. Bokuto placed a kiss to his fiance's cheek before carrying his luggage inside with Akaashi hand in hand. Once they got inside, Bokuto was greeted by Akaashi's mother. He smiled and said hello.Akaashi glanced at Bokuto before looking back at his parents. "M-mom, can we talk to you and dad?" Akaashi asked. His voice quivered with excitement but he tried his best to keep it even and neutral. Akaashi's mother nodded and went to fetch her husband. As soon as she was out of the room, Akaashi turned and whispered urgently to Bokuto. "Its okay that we tell them now, right? Or did you want to wait? Did you want to put your luggage away first?"Bokuto grew nervous again quickly but Akaashi was excited. He was happy and that's all Bokuto could ever ask for. Akaashi's happiness. Bokuto smiled, "It's completely okay that we tell them now. I'll go put my luggage away and then I'll be back downstairs as quickly as possible." He said, walking upstairs, placing his luggage down before making his was back downstairs for what was about to happen. He smiled as he sat down next to Akaashi. This was the most nerve wracking thing Bokuto has even gone through..Akaashi's knee was bouncing as he waited with Bokuto. His heart was racing and he felt as if he could run a thousand miles and not be winded. He grabbed the bigger owls hand as he continued jittering. When his parents finally came and sat down, Akaashi tried to calm himself. It didn't work very well. He bounced in his seat and couldnt stop himself from grinning. His parents immediately knew something was up.Bokuto swallowed heavily and looked over at Akaashi, kinda giving him this 'Do you want to say this?' kinda look. He smiled too and held the other's hand tighter. He was excited and nervous, Akaashi seemed as though he was too. He didn't know how to react to such a lively, bouncy fiance but it made him happy to see him like this.Akaashi nodded and practically threw his hand into his parents faces and shouted, "WE'RE ENGAGED!!" Akaashi giggled at their shocked expressions. It was a solid 30 seconds before one of them reacted. Akaashi's mother stood up and shouted excitedly. "You're really engaged?! Congratulations!!"Bokuto smiled happily and giggled happily. He let out a small, quiet relieved sigh before wrapping his arms around his fiance. He looked up at Akaashi's mother who was now standing up, "Thank you—" he smiled at her, looking over at Akaashi's ring. It fit his finger perfectly and it looked beautiful on him."Oh my goodness, darling it fits beautifully. It's such a gorgeous ring." Akaashis mother gushed as she examined it. Akaashi's father gave a sort of proud smirk before commenting, "Well done Bokuto. You've made my boy happy so far, so congratulations. You boys have my blessing."Bokuto blushed a little bit at the praise and smiled widely at Akaashi's father's blessing. He thanked the man and turned to Akaashi with a look that almost screamed 'We're getting married'. He couldn't stop smiling. This turned out really well. He was glad to hear that the ring was gorgeous. The taller owl was overjoyed with the results. He looked over at his fiance again and smiled.  
Akaashi turned to the his fiance too. He grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. This was the moment Akaashi's mother decided to delve into her many ideas about how the wedding would go and what they should do for it. Akaashi couldnt help but laugh at her trying to plan the entire ceremony right on the spot.Bokuto let out a happy chuckle and surprisingly enjoyed the other's ideas. He loved how she was somehow so quick to rush into things, but somehow she was organised. He respected that. That must be where Akaashi gets it from~ He turned to his fiance while thinking that and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispering an 'I love you' while his mother continued to plan.Akaashi blushed before pulling one of Bokuto's hands to his mouth. He opened the hand and placed a kiss on his palm. Keeping his lips there, he mouth 'I love you' back before giving another kiss and bringing his hand back down. Akaashi couldnt wait until they were finally alone in their room together. The bed had seemed so cold with Bokuto gone. He couldnt wait to wake up next to the man he loves again. To feel his warmth all night long. To feel his passion.  
Bokuto smiled at the kiss he received from his lover. He looked him in the eyes and smiled wider. How he got such an amazing fiance was beyond him. He didn't understand it but he knew he was going to be the happiest man alive to have someone like Akaashi by his side and he hoped he could share the happiness with his fiance.The family stayed at the table talking for a few hours before Akaashi's father stood up and bid them all goodnight. His wife continued to chat until he made it to the hallway. He paused and she finally took that as a cue to bid the boys goodnight before following her husband. Akaashi couldnt help himself from smiling at the exchange. He couldnt wait to be married to Bokuto and call him to bed and spend almost every moment together.Bokuto had thought about something throughout the conversation they had at the table. Who would take who's last name? Bokuto continued to ponder about it before finally deciding. He smiled and turned to Akaashi, grabbing the other boy's wrist before he could leave the room. He looked him dead in the eyes and smiled a little more, "Keiji, can I take your last name..?" He asked, his smile staying exactly where it started.Akaashi was shocked. He didn't even think about who would take who's name. But Bokuto wanted to take his last name? "Koutarou Akaashi... has a nice ring to it." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his fiances temple. Akaashi could hardly get everything straight. He got legitimately engaged, Bokuto finally came back, Bokuto wants Akaashi's last name, and most importantly, Bokuto was back.Bokuto smiled gently, before pressing a small kiss to the other's temple in return. He thought about Akaashi's name if he had taken Bokuto's last name. Both of them worked well together. Bokuto ended up wrapping his arms around his fiance and burying his face yet again in his neck. Akaashi's neck was Bokuto's favorite spot to dig his head into. It was always so warm for some reason... Ah, how he'd missed his fiance's warmth. He hadn't felt this in a week. He was so happy to have it back.  
Akaashi slid his arms around the other boy as well. Having Bokuto close to him again made his heart flutter with happiness. He let out a low hum before remembering something. "Hey baby? I made your favorite tea for you. Would you like to have some?" Akaashi questioned. He would be fine with staying here and continuing hugging, but sort of wanted to be in the comfort of their room for that.

Bokuto's eyes lit up at the mention of Akaashi's tea and he smiled, pulling himself away from the boy a little, "I'd love that.." He already missed Akaashi's warmth. If he could steal someone's warmth, he'd steal Akaashi's. He loved it so much. It was a safe warmth. A feeling that made Bokuto feel as though he wasn't going to be hurt by anyone if he was around the heat.Akaashi got up and got a cup and the tea out. He filled up the cup before bringing it back to his fiance. Akaashi couldnt help but notice the glint that hit his eyes whenever the light caught onto his ring. He paused for a moment to admire it, smiling softly, before getting back to the task at hand and bringing the tea to Bokuto. "Here you go love~" Akaashi practically sang.Bokuto smiled happily and leaned to give Akaashi a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you babe~" he thanked his fiance before taking a sip and smiling wider, "Your tea is always going to be my favourite, Keiji." The taller owl complimented, taking another sip of his fiance's tea. There was no doubt that Akaashi's tea was his favourite. It just always tastes so delicious.Akaashi smiled, not just at what his lover was saying, but because there was so much to smile about. So much to he happy about. It was almost hard to believe. Akaashi sat down again besides Bokuto and gently touched the ring. "This really is... beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better." He whispered in an awed voice.Bokuto heard the other whispering, but didn't quite catch what he was saying. He looked over at his fiance and tilted his head, still drinking his tea, "What was that, babe?" He asked, interested in what his fiance had to say. He noticed that the other's gaze landed on the ring around his finger and he smiled. He was beyond happy that he was getting married to such a beautiful man.Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, his face shining with pure joy and love. "The ring is absolutely beautiful," he repeats himself, "I couldn't have asked for anything better." Akaashi leaned over and ran a hand through Bokuto's face, being careful not to bump him and accidentally spill his drink. "You're truly amazing~"Bokuto's face heated up as a small blush spread over his cheeks at Akaashi's words. He smiled and nuzzled into his fiance's hand happily, "I'm glad you like the ring~" he took another sip of the tea before quickly swallowing it and giving Akaashi another gentle kiss.  
Akaashi hummed at the kiss before licking his fiance's lips. He could taste the tea on him and Akaashi couldnt say that he didn't like the combination on tea and Bokuto. In fact, he really liked it. Even to the point of wondering what other things would taste good with his fiance. An image of Bokuto sprawled naked on the bed with honey dripping off of him while Akaashi lapped up the sweet essence. Akaashi shook his head to dispel the thought before giving Bokuto a small kiss and smiling.Bokuto let his hands slowly snake around Akaashi before stopping at his waist. He drew small circles on his hips before smiling back at Akaashi. He had finished his tea already, "Should we go back upstairs, Keiji?" He asked, still drawing small circles on to his fiance's hips. His lips were always so soft. It made Bokuto basically melt whenever he felt his lips. He'd grown addicted and this was the kind of drug you can't be free from. It draws you in. The fact that there were people who disliked and toyed with Akaashi made Bokuto sick."Sure thing, love~"Akaashi practically purred at the notion of finally getting bedroom hours with his fiance. He knew they couldnt have sex because of the rules that his parents decided to instil. However, this didnt mean that they couldnt have a damn hot make out session and lots if cuddles. "Let me take care of the cup first." Akaashi stood up before taking the cup to the sink and washing it. Normally, with only one cup, Akaashi would leave it and wait until there were more dishes to wash. But while Bokuto was gone, Akaashi needed to waste every moment he could. Now it was more of a habit.Wednesday 2:32pmBokuto noticed how Akaashi went to clean a single cup but decided not to comment on it. He stood up and walked over to snake his arms around his lover and cuddle him from behind while he cleaned the cup. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder and hummed a small tune happily. He missed his fiance's warmth so much. The week that Bokuto had been gone was hell for the taller owl, despite really enjoying America. He kept his body against Akaashi's, still humming the same soft tune into the other's shoulder.Akaashi was a little surprised when Bokuto came and hugged him only because it had not happened in a week because Bokuto was gone. Regardless, Akaashi enjoyed it and when he finished putting the cup away, he relaxed into the others body. "Let's go to the room now, yeah?" He spoke quietlyBokuto gave his fiance's neck a small kiss and he nodded, "Mhm~" He let go of the other before walking up the stairs with Akaashi following close behind. Once they reached the room Bokuto stretched and looked around with a smile, "Ah.. I haven't been here in so long~" he cooed, looking over at Akaashi with a brighter smile, "And I haven't been able to give you a proper kiss in so long~"Akaashi let out a little laugh. "Yeah, it's almost like you've been gone for a week or something," he played as he closed the door. The room already looked so welcoming with Bokuto in it. It was warmer and brighter. The bigger owl really did light up a room. It had been so dark and lonely without him. Akaashi was happy Bokuto was back. He was happy that he could feel at home again.Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi's playful comment before sitting down on his fiance's bed and opening his arms, "Come 'ere baby~" he cooed, wanting to feel his lover's warmth once again. He missed being able to sleep next to Akaashi. He missed being able to hug him at any time. What he missed the most? His fiance himself.Akaashi grinned and made his way over, practically falling into Bokuto's arms. He wrapped his arms around his fiance and took a deep breath before letting it out as a loud, happy sigh. "I missed you so much." Akaashi savored Bokuto's warmth, his presence, everything about him. Akaashi took all of it in and reveled in it.Bokuto smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller owl happily. He nuzzled into him as he too savored the other's warmth, "I missed you too much, Keiji~" he whispered loud enough that his fiance could hear it, "hell, I'd cling to the pillows during the night." He confessed, a small pink blush rising to his cheeks.Akaashi felt kind of jealous that those pillows had gotten to be close to Bokuto while he was halfway across the world. "Fucking pillows," Akaashi breathed out. Part of him wanted to fly to America himself just to beat up the fluffy bed accessories, but he just squeezed his fiance tighter. A small growl escaped his throat as he snuzzled closer.Bokuto was a little surprised at the reaction that came from his fiance and he laughed a little, pulling away to look at his fiance with a smile, "Are you jealous of the pillows, Keiji?" He chuckled out, keeping his arms draped over his fiance's shoulders gently.Akaashi pouted, "No. Why would I be jealous of pillows. That would be stupid." He grumbled. There was some anger in his voice still as he couldnt hide the fact that he was jealous. Realizing that lying was pointless, Akaashi fessed up. "I just wish that you could have cuddled with me instead. I missed your warmth so much and yet those... stupid pillows got it."Bokuto chuckled again and smiled brightly, cupping his fiance's face, "Aww babe~ I can cuddle with you for a long time now that I'm home." He cooed, letting his hands drop back to his fiance's shoulders before leaning in and giving his cheek a kiss, "You were really jealous of the pillows, huh~?" He chuckled, peppering kisses on the other's cheek, "They weren't even as addicting as you are~"Akaashi blushed and closed his eyes at the affection. Life was so much better with Bokuto. "Oh, I'm addicting, am I?~" he teased. "I think you're the one that is addicting. I can never get enough of you~" Akaashi whispered and ran his hands through the other owls hair. Oh, he missed how soft Bokuto's hair was. The silkiest of fabric couldnt compare.Bokuto closed his eyes too, continuing to pepper the other's cheeks with kisses before replying to Akaashi's sentences, "Mmm.. but your warmth, voice, touch! Oh, your presence makes me so happy, Keiji No one could make me happier~" he cooed before nuzzling into his fiance's hands as they ran through his hair.Akaashi blushed and hummed. He let go of Bokuto for a moment to grab a blanket and pull it over them before going back into his lovers arms. "You're everything I need~" Akaashi whispered and snuggled closer. It was a few more moments before he asked, "What time would it be in America right now?"Bokuto hummed for a moment and opened his phone to look at the time before giving a small chuckle, "Well where I was it would have been 4:35am. So quite early~" He noticed the blush on his fiance's cheeks and kissed it gently, smiling at how he made his fiance blush.Akaashi looked up and gazed at his fiance. His eyes held mountains of love, happiness, and adoration for the man in front of him. "You must be pretty tired then. You want to get some sleep?" he asked, speaking softly. He didn't want to ruin the quiet and peaceful mood that the couple had.Bokuto looked back into his fiance's eyes as they gleamed. He loved this man so much. He didn't know how such an amazing man managed to find him, "I'm not very tired—" Perfectly timed, a yawn left Bokuto's mouth. Chuckling afterwards, Bokuto replied, "Looks like I am tired after all. It's only 5pm though Keiji. You don't have to sleep at the same time if you don't want to~" he placed a soft kiss on his fiance's cheek.Akaashi cupped his fiances cheek. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." He whispered and gave a kiss to Bokutos nose in return for the one given to his cheek. "Besides, I'd hate for you to be hugging the pillows again." He joked.Bokuto joked again and smiled, "What if I subconsciously hug the pillows again, babe~?" He teased a little, before lying down and covering himself with the blanket, looking up at his beautiful fiance.  
Akaashi frowned before laying down on top of the other boy. "If you cuddle these pillows instead of me, then we wont have any more pillows." He grumbled and laid his head on Bokuto's chest. The notion of his fiance's arms around anything other than Akaashi, upset him. Unless... it was their child. Akaashi buried his face in Bokuto's chest, his ears burned. He couldn't believe that he really just thought of kids. That would be impossible. Absolutely impossibleBokuto felt his fiance bury his face into the taller owl's chest and he looked up to see the other owl blushing from ear to ear. He tilted his head and ran a hand through the other's hair and chuckled lightly, "What are you blushing about, Keiji~" he cooed, continuing to let his hand run through his hair gently. He didn't know why the other was blushing. Was it that he said they wouldn't have pillows anymore if he didn't stop hugging them? Maybe it was a thought?Akaashi felt his lovers hand run through his hair. "I-it's nothing." He mumbled into Bokuto's chest. He didnt know if the other boy heard him so he lifted his head up, not looking into his lovers eyes, and repeated himself. "S'nothing." Akaashi felt his blush spread to his neck at how badly of a lie that was. He smashed his face back into Bokuto's chest to hide his embarrassment, but the closeness between them allowed the bigger man to feel how quickly Akaashi's heart was racingBokuto could feel his lover's heart beating at a million miles an hour. He didn't know what made him so flustered. The blush had spread to the other owl's neck already. "It's certainly not nothing if you're blushing this much and your heart is racing, babe~" he cooed gently, continuing to run his hand through his fiance's hair happily. He was now really interested in what he had to say. He didn't know what could make Akaashi blush so much.Akaashi nuzzled closer and took a deep breath. He was going to say, but he paused. Questions began swirling around his mind wondering if Bokuto would ever be opposed to kids, if Bokuto hated kids, or if he would laugh that Akaashi is thinking about something as ridiculous as children. "It's uh...it's stupid." Akaashi spoke softlyBokuto looked up at his fiance and gave him a questioning glance, "Hm?" He hummed as a way to say 'continue'. He wanted to sit up but he was comfortable here with Akaashi on top of him. He continued to gently run his hand through his lover's hair. Man, it was always so soft.Akaashi got up and sat on Bokuto's legs. He watched the ground as he spoke, too scared to see how his fiance would react. "I uh... I thought about how.. how the only thing that I would be okay with you hugging.. besides me, of course, is uh.. would be our kid" Akaashi's voice got weaker and weaker and he bit his lip when he finished speaking. He hoped Bokuto wouldnt laugh at him.Bokuto paused for a moment, before blushing slightly and sitting up, keeping his legs underneath Akaashi. He smiled and pecked the other's cheek, intertwining his fingers with Akaashi's, "Technically, Keiji, having a child isnt impossible~" he confessed, giving him more kisses to his cheeks, "I wonder what our child would look like." Those were the only things he said. No laughs, no snickering, just honest opinions. He loved the thought of having children around. Having a happy, lovely household with 1 or 2 kids running around happily. It made the taller owl smile.Akaashi's eyes swam with joyful tears at his fiance's response. He smiled happily before trying to picture a baby as a cross of Bokuto and himself. A little laugh escaped. He could barely picture a little baby from the both of them, but he could picture a baby Bokuto. A chubby little boy with big, round, and amber eyes hugging an owl plushie. The mental image was endearing and Akaashi wished he could have seen baby pictures of his fiance.Bokuto looked into his fiance's eyes and noticed the tears that began welling up inside of them. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and smiled, "Aww Keiji, don't cryyy~" he cooed, kissing the corners of his fiance's eyes gently. He was so happy. So very happy to have a man like Keiji. The thought of having children made him happy. The thought that Akaashi would be an amazing father to their children made him overjoyed, "You'd be an amazing father, Keiji.""I'm sorry," Akaashi apologized. "I didnt mean to cry. I'm just... so happy that you're okay with the thought of kids. No one had ever-" Akaashi hiccuped before covering his mouth. He didnt finish what he had been saying. "I'm just so happy." He finished, nuzzling his face into Bokutos hands.

Bokuto wiped away his tears and peppered his cheek with kisses, "You don't have to apologise. It's okay~" he whispered gently, "Do you want to finish that sentence, Keiji?" He asked sweetly. He didn't have to finish the sentence, but Bokuto was interested. He rubbed the other's cheek with his thumb as the smaller owl nuzzled into his hand.

Akaashi made a face between fear and sadness. Absentmindedly, he brought one of Bokuto's fingers into his mouth and chewed nervously. Not enough to hurt the other man, but enough to leave small indentations in the skin. He pulled his mouth off the appendage when he was ready to speak and only then was when he noticed that he had done it at all. "Sorry. I didnt mean you start chewing on you. I uh..well.. Nobody had ever... liked the thought of kids... or marriage for that matter... Actually a lot of them.. c-called me names or worse because of it." Akaashi paused, taking a deep breath. "But you're different. You are amazing and thoughtful and understand. I'm so lucky to have you."  
Bokuto's heart felt like it broke when he heard that people were calling him names and worse things. Bokuto's hand moved down to hold the smaller owl's as he leaned in and placed a small but quick kiss to his fiance's lips, "I'm sorry I asked, babe." He spoke gently before continuing, "I love the idea of having our children running around the house during the day, laughing and giggling. God, they'd be so cute. Just like you." He commented, wrapping his arms around his fiance and pulling him in closer, "The others are missing out. They don't deserve you anyway, Keiji~"Akaashi shook his head a little. "You don't need to be sorry." He smiled. "Our kids would be amazing. Theres no doubt about it... you would make a wonderful father Koutarou." Akaashi snuggled into the bigger mans arms and closed his eyes. Maybe he would fall asleep along with Bokuto. He really hadnt been meaning to talk about the past and how they had.. treated him. Akaashi would rather not remember. But if Bokuto was asking, Akaashi would tell him. Trust and communication are very important for a healthy relationship.Bokuto snuggled into his fiance's familiar warmth again and closed his eyes, laying himself and the other down underneath the blankets. Bokuto was tired now. The trip to America and back was exhausting. He was so happy to be home with Akaashi. How he missed the other's warmth and his arms wrapped around his body. It made him smile to know he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The taller owl smirked, "Mmm, now that you're here you don't have to worry about me hugging the pillows anymore~" he teased playfully, giving Akaashi's forehead a small kiss.  
Akaashi smiled and his eyes closed as he began tracing a pattern onto Bokuto's arm. He let out a little hum, "You're right babe. Now I get all of your cuddles~" Akaashi snuggled closer. He was actually pretty proud of himself for not being mad at the pillows again. But at the same time, he was only calm because he was in Bokuto's arms. His fiance could calm him down with just a touch, so being in his arms and trying to be mad at the pillows was just a silly notion. Unless Akaashi thought about it too much. He shoved away the thought of pillows and buried himself in the bigger owl, taking a deep breath before letting it out as a sigh. "Let's get some sleep~"  
Bokuto gave a satasfied hum and snuggled up closer to his lover. He pecked the other's neck before nodding, "Sleep sounds good~". In a short amount of time, Bokuto had fallen asleep from the lack of it in the last 24 hours. When he woke up the next morning, he completely forgot he was back home and smiled when he saw Akaashi, glad he was able to wake up beside his fiance again. Bokuto nuzzled into the other's chest gently and closed his eyes again. The feeling of being so close to his lover made him happy. Very, very happy.  
Akaashi had taken longer to fall asleep, but he was okay with that. Having his fiance back and being able to watch him sleep peacefully, was worth it. Akaashi was so lucky to have Bokuto. When the smaller owl woke up, he noticed his fiance next to him and immediately smiled. Shifting closer and rubbing himself into the other, Akaashi hummed a happy tune softly. He was so happy Bokuto was here and he could finally wake up next to him again.  
Bokuto felt his fiance's body shift gently and he looked up at the other with a smile as he looked into the other's eyes, "Mornin' sweetie~" he cooed, digging his head back into the other's chest with a small hum as his grip tightened around Akaashi gently, signalling that he was rather warm.  
Akaashi ran his fingers through his fiance's hair before whispering, "Good morning, my love~" Akaashi kept one hand in Bokuto's hair and brought the other one down to his neck and shoulders. He started rubbing and massaging there. Really it was just an excuse to touch and press up against the older owl while still expressing how much he loved him.Bokuto hummed and exhaled happily at the feeling of his fiance's hands massaging his back, "Ahh that feels nice, Keiji~" he cooed, snuggling up to the other a little more and letting his cheek rub against against Akaashi's chest. The combination of the hand in his hair and the massage made Bokuto melt.Akaashi hummed as he continued what he was doing. Every so often, his left hand would pause to admire the ring on his finger before starting to move again. When they get married, Akaashi wondered if every morning would be as peaceful and happy as this one. He also wondered if his parent would have any good advice on how to keep a healthy and happy marriage. He would have to ask them later.  
Bokuto let himself admire his fiance's touch for a little while longer, before finally looking up and pecking the other's cheek, "Babbyyy~ We have to get up now. We have school~" he cooed, a hint of sadness lingered in his voice though. He gave his fiance one last nuzzle before slipping out of bed before the smaller owl.  
Akaashi groaned when Bokuto left him. He glared at the ceiling before grumbling, "So this was why I had come to hate school." He flipped over and watched his fiance before commented, "School is taking you away from me. I think I'll have to sue them." Akaashi flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling again.Bokuto chuckled a little before going to change quickly, though still speaking to his fiance, "God, what are you gonna do when I graduate, Keiji?" He questioned, slipping his school shirt on before tying the tie around his neck, "This is only going to happen for another year Keiji. Then we can live happily together. No school~""When you graduate?..." Akaashi trailed off thinking. "What if I dropped out of school? Just quit school? Then we could be together all the time and we wouldnt need to worry about me going back and sad mornings were we have to leave." Akaashi didnt move as he suggested this. It wasnt a serious suggestion, he already knew that, while it sounded like a dream, Bokuto would would him to graduate and have a future besides a high school dropout.Yesterday 11:53 PMBokuto finished tying his tie before walking over to Akaashi and cupping his cheeks gently as he stood over the top of him, "Stay in school. Fukurodani needs you. I'll come and watch every game, I just don't want you to drop out, okay?" He spoke, looking his fiance directly in the eyes as he spoke with confidence. He placed a small peck to the other's cheek and nuzzled his nose into the other's face gently before going back to the bathroom to continue getting ready, "Keiijii, you need to get ready too~"Akaashis heart sped up when Bokuto got so close, but he let out a huff when he drew away. He grumbled as he angrily pulled off his shirt and chucked it to the side before getting up and sliding his pants and boxers off. For a moment, he chewed on his lip before walking into the bathroom, completely naked. He hugged his fiance and pressed his face against his muscular arm.Bokuto, at the time, had been styling his hair back to the hairstyle everyone asossiated with an owl when his fiance came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his body. He noticed that the other was completely naked and Bokuto smiled a little at himself and his fiance in the mirror, "What're you doing, Keiji~?" He questioned, rising the gel off of his hands before turning around and wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist, now facing him.Akaashi hummed, "What? I can't give my lovely fiance a hug? It's not like I would have an ulterior motive to seduce you so that we don't go to school. Because if I was doing that..." Akaashi trailed off before standing on his tiptoes to whisper into Bokuto's ear, "I'd have to tell you about your welcome home present~" the smaller boy pressed himself against the taller oneBokuto's face heated up a little bit at the pressure that was placed against him suddenly. He decided to place small kisses to the other's neck before smirking and pulling away gently, "I'm excited for the welcome home gift, babe. Though we really should get ready~" he cooed, before going to put on his shoes. He knew that Akaashi wanted to stay home but Bokuto ended up missing a week's worth of practise and he needed to go back—Akaashi grumbled when Bokuto left him again. He got his clothes on before getting his shoes in too. He didnt check his hair, even though he was sure that he had some bed head, he was too busy crossing his arms and pouting. He just wanted Bokuto for himself. Was that too much to ask? Just another day where they skipped school and just lost themselves to each other?Bokuto noticed his fiance's pouty mood and smiled, standing up and walking over to him at wrap his arms around him gently, "Hey, we cuddle and be with eachother after school, okay? I promise~ Let's just go to school. The day goes quickly anyway, babe~" he cooed, kissing his fiance's neck gently as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.Akaashi sighed and leaned into the touch, hugging the taller boy softy. "Fine," he took a deep breath and relaxed his pout, "I'm going to miss you're touch though. You're way more addicting than you think~" He nuzzled into the other owl for another second before pulling away. Grabbing his book bag with one hand, he used the other to try and pat down any bed head he might haveBokuto smiled and picked up his bag, before walking over to Akaashi and leaving a small kiss to the back of his neck. He smiled and walked downstairs with Akaashi. Akaashi's mother was downstairs when the two got to the kitchen, before wishing them a good morning as they both ate quickly before leaving for practise. Bokuto looked down at Akaashi's ring and smiled, squeezing the other's hand gently as they walked.Akaashi grinned. He couldnt decide wether he wanted to just smile and admire his fiance or admire the ring or to watch where the heck he was going. He had already almost tripped about three times. By the time they made it to school and parted ways, Akaashi had nearly tripped a total of 10 times.Bokuto had been laughing and chuckling quite a lot on the way to school at how Akaashi almost tripped 10 times. 10 times! When they reached the gates Bokuto gave Akaashi's cheek a small kiss before waving to him as they parted. When practise came around, surprisingly no one had noticed the shiny ring on Akaashi's hand. They might when practise is over or when they were cleaning up.  
Akaashi didn't think he played very well with the ring on. It felt so strange and slightly restricting. He felt like his sets were off. Before everyone practice was over, Akaashi remembered that he needed to do something. If he waited until after the cleanup, he would be too late. Once practice was over, he ran and got changed before coming back out with his stuff and giving Bokuto a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go early babe. I almost forgot that I had to do something. I'll meet you at home~" he spoke hurriedly before rushing off with a quick waveWhen both boys finished practise, Akaashi ran to Bokuto and gave his cheek a kiss, before explaining that he had to go. Bokuto nodded and waved before continuing to clean the store room and the gym. Once the team finished cleaning everything they went to go change. Everyone said their goodbyes and Bokuto went to go home. Little did he know that going home at a time like this was a terrible idea.  
Akaashi had to run a quick errand and purchase an item. It was the last day that the product would be in stock and so Akaashi had to rush to get it. When he checked out and left the store, he felt kind of off. He tried not to think much off it as he rushed home. Only a few moments after getting home and taking off his shoes, there was a knock on the door. Akaashi set his purchase to the side before opening the door to check who it was only to come face to face with his old crush.While he walked home, Bokuto smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to finally be in his fiance's arms after the school day. He looked down at his hand and kinda pouted a little at how it was empty. He wanted Akaashi's hand to be in his while he walked home. Oh well, he'd be home soon! The taller owl kept walking before finally turning the last corner before arriving at Akaashi's house. He paused as his entire mood dropped, his smile vanished. His fiance was standing at the door with someone else. Someone Bokuto had never met before he wasn't going to judge too quickly until the other moved to kiss his fiance. How did the other person not see Akaashi's ring... Maybe he didn't care. Maybe Akaashi let the other kiss him. What if... Bokuto's blood began to boil, "Keiji, who's this...?"Akaashi didnt understand what was going on. His old crush Tameka was at his door confessing to Akaashi. "I've loved you for so long. I never thought that I'd ever stand a chance because you're just so cute." Tameka came closer as he spoke and Akaashi leaned further away. He wanted to keep away from the other boy, but also didnt want to lead him inside. It might have been better to try and get away though. As soon as Tameka was within reach, he lunged forward, grabbing Akaashi's face and kissing him deeply. At that same moment, the small owl heard his fiance's voice. Quickly he pulled away and tried to distance himself, but Tameka grabbed onto Akaashi and pulled him to his hip. "Who's this guy babe?" He asked and slid his hand over Akaashi's ass. Akaashi could hardly think anymore. He just knew that he wanted to get out of this mans arms and into Bokuto's. Again, he pulled away from his old crush, this time breaking free.Bokuto could feel his eyes start to sting with tears. They were more of the angry kind of tears than sad tears. He didn't know how to feel. He couldn't decide on whether to feel heartbroken or whether he should be angry. His mind ended up becoming clouded and he grew angry. He frowned and gripped his bag tighter, "You... You really are a whore." He hissed out between his teeth, before lifting his head and glaring at the smaller owl, "I.. I think I might leave you two and give you some privacy." He growled, before turning on his heel and started out walking, before he broke into a full sprint and ran as far as he could. He could hear Akaashi's shouts fr behind him trying to tell him it wasn't what it looked like but Bokuto ignored it. His heart just shattered into a billion tiny pieces. He found a park nearby and sat down on the swing, putting his head in his hands as he tried not to let any tears escape, but it was no use.  
Akaashi was about to make his way to Bokuto when he spoke those words. He called Akaashi a whore. The same thing every man he ever had ever dated called him. He felt like he had been punched. And what was worse that that, was the glare that Bokuto was shooting at him, even with the tears in his eyes. Akaashi didnt know a time that the bigger owl had ever done that. It felt like he was driving a knife into the smaller boys soul. When Bokuto ran off, Akaashi tried to follow him, all the while calling after him and begging him to let the smaller owl explain. Once Bokuto was out of sight, Tameka came over and slid his arms Akaaashi, trying to pull him close. This time, Akaashi reacted swiftly, grabbing the others arm and twisting it behind his back. "You have no right coming back into my life like this. If I ever see you again, I'll fucking murder you." He threatened before letting Tameka go. Once he was gone, Akaashi choked on a sob. He didnt know if he should go after Bokuto or let himCome back. He didnt know if the taller owl never wanted to see him again or if... if their engagement was off. Akaashi didnt know any of this and he didnt know what to do. He sat down where he was and started sobbing.Bokuto stayed sat in the same park for maybe an hour to two hours at least. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do about everything. He stayed there in that park and cried. It started getting cold now and Bokuto had left his jacket at Akaashi's house. He normally doesn't wear a jacket during training these days due to it getting warmer during the day. He held himself and shivered a little. He didn't want to go back to Akaashi's house. Not after that. He thought that he had been cheated on. It seemed as though he was cheated on. He didn't know what to do. He missed Akaashi's arms. His kisses. Thinking about him made the taller owl begin to cry again. He didn't know what to do...Akaashi's chest began hurting as he felt a panic attack coming. He knew he should relax and do his breathing exercises, but he needed Bokuto right now. He felt sick as he stood up as much as he could and began staggering his way towards where he had seen his fiance run. Akaashi coughed from the choking feeling in his chest before he doubled over and retched. Wiping his mouth, he continued wobbling down the Street hoping to find Bokuto. However, he couldnt move very fast and had to keep paused to gag or throw up. It was like his body was experiencing withdrawals from the drug that was Bokuto. Akaashi had to find him, fast.Bokuto was completely oblivious to the situation that was happening. He was worried about never being able to go back. Never having a place to stay again. He'd have to stay at a hotel. He hated the idea of that. He hated the idea of not being with Akaashi, but he was sure that he'd been cheated on. His heart still hurt. His eyes hurt from crying for such a long time. He wanted Akaashi's arms around his waist. He had thoughts in the back of his mind now at the front, he was stressing over them. Was he ever going to see Akaashi again? Was this the end? He grumbled, before choking out another heavy sob, "Fu-ck..."  
Akaashi had realized that he couldnt keep going and made his way home. He held his stomach sitting on the bathroom floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. He couldn't breathe. He felt sick as he relived what just happened over and over again. Bokuto glaring at him while calling Akaashi a whore.. over and over again. As if that wasnt enough, the small owl began to relive every moment from every past relationship where they called him the same thing. A whore. Akaashi's breaths came as gasps as he blindly fumbled for something to take his mind of the pain. His fingers wrapped around his razor and before he even had time to think about what he was doing, he pulled up his sleeve and began marking up his arm. After a few more sobs wracked his body, Akaashi was able to come to his senses enough to stop. His hand shook as he put the razor back before clinging onto his bloody arm and sobbing. The physical didnt help the emotional pain all that much, but at least Akaashi's mind wasnt screamingAt him anymore. The small boy suddenly began to feel drained. He curled up, still on the bathroom floor, and fell asleepBokuto shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself tighter. He wanted to go back. He really did. But he didn't know how to fix this. Half of him blamed himself for this, but the other half blamed whoever the other guy was. God, replaying the image of Akaashi and the other kissing in his mind made him want to find the guy and kill him. Maybe this was the other's fault... Bokuto thought back to the time and the conversation before letting his eyes widen as he remembered what he had called the smaller owl. His heart seemed to stop. He couldn't remember if he promised never to call him that or not but he felt horrible. He growled at himself and sighed heavily. He wanted to apologize for everything. He wanted to go back and hug the shit out of the owl but he was scared. Maybe he'd be shut out again. What if Akaashi's parents didn't accept him anymore, "God, I hate this, I hate this s-so much..."Akaashi didnt know what time it was when he finally woke back up. All he knew was that every part of him hurt and Bokuto still wasnt here. Akaashi quickly sat up and dry heaved over the toilet. In every single one of his past relationships, he had never been this broken. He flushed the toilet even though nothing had come up, then he grabbed some toilet paper before throwing it over the small puddle of blood that had formed while he slept. Cautiously, he stood up and made his way to the bed. When he laid down, he realized he could still smell Bokuto on the sheets. This brought on a whole new onslaught of tears as he gripped the sheets and brought them close to his face. He snuggled into the blankets and pillows as he began toying with the ring on his finger. Should he take it off? Bokuto promised that he would never be like his exes. He promised to treat Akaashi how he is supposed to be treated. Apparently Akaashi is meant to be treated like trash. Like... like a whore. He pulled theRing off his finger and part of him wanted to throw it, but he couldnt bring himself to let it go. So he held the ring in his palm as he tried to remember Bokuto's warm presence  
Bokuto wanted to get up and run back to Akaashi. Everything he wanted to do seemed impossible now. The sun had already set as the night began and he looked up at the stars in sorrow. He didn't want to end everything with his fiance... Bokuto had ended up moving to a nearby park bench that sat underneath a street lamp. He wanted to cry again. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to alarm anyone. He wanted to break something. Hit something. He was a mess now and he didn't know what to do about it anymore. He was lost.

He missed his fiance.

Akaashi's mother knocked on the door before opening it slowly, giving Akaashi enough time to pull his sleeve down. "I called you boys down for dinner a while ago.." she paused when she noticed her son hugging pillows and not his fiance. "Where is he?" She asked softly. That was enough to send Akaashi into more sobs. He managed to choke out that there was a misunderstanding and he cant find him. His mother nodded and kissed her sons forehead before heading off to find her Bokuto. She drove around, looking and calling out occasionally.Bokuto stayed sat on the same bench, clenching his bag as he sighed, trying to calm down as cars would drive past. Some people even stopped to ask if he was okay. He'd give a smile and nod, before they went on their way. He looked back up at the stars and sighed heavily as a few small tears fell from the other's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. They dripped on to his hands and on to the bench. Eventually he had another car stop and he looked over to the car, "If you're going to ask me if I'm okay, yes. I am." He sighed before looking at who was in the car. He paused before speaking a little, "H-hello Mrs. Akaashi..."9:03 AMAkaashi's mother parked the car and leaned out the window, "Bokuto, hunny, what are you doing out here? And without a jacket. Come in the car, you'll heat up." She was concerned and she had every right to be. Bokuto and her son hadn't fought once, that she knew of. So suddenly seeing her son looking so broken and worried and then having to search for his fiance who looked equally broken. Anyone would be concerned. Akaashi's mother waited until Bokuto got in the car before turning to him, "Is everything okay sweetie?"Bokuto let himself get into Akaashi mother's car and almost instantly he started to warm up. His eyes were read from crying which probably gave it away that he wasn't okay at the moment. Akaashi's mother had asked him a question but he zoned out for a second before quickly coming back to the world and looking over at her, "I.. uh.. there was a misunderstanding..." He spoke quietly, maybe too quiet for the normally enthusiastic owl. He gripped his bag and brought it to his chest where he wrapped his arms around it gently as his eyes stung a little again at the mention of the misunderstanding. He didn't mean to hurt Akaashi by calling him such a bad thing but his anger took over and his mind clouded... After a little while of silence, Bokuto let out a small whisper, loud enough to be heard by Akaashi's mother, "...Do you th-think he'll forgive me...?"Akaashi's mother placed a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "I dont know what happened between you guys, but both of you seem pretty beaten up over it. If it's really just a misunderstanding, talk it out. Keiji will understand and, if you're sincere, forgiveness will be easy." She paused and watched her sons fiance before deciding that he needed a hug. "C'mere, lemme give you a hug." She leaned over hugging the sad boy and patting his back. "Everything will be okay." She assured before driving them home.Bokuto let her hug him as he hugged her back. He believed her. She knew her son the most after all. Throughout the drive, Bokuto stayed silent and cuddled his bag to his chest. He was worried that Akaashi wouldn't forgive him and then it would lead to his parents also not forgiving him. His mother was so nice that it seemed so unlikely but there were those chances that lingered. As soon as the two got home, Bokuto hesitated before stepping out of the car. He didn't know how to feel. Whether to be nervous or to be frightened. He decided on a mix of the both. Nervous that he wouldn't be forgiven and frightened of having to go back to his mother's house... He didn't want to go back there. He stood by the side of the car and looked up at Akaashi's bedroom window before sighing.Akaashi heard the car and bolted upright. His breathing was staggered and his entire body was still aching, but he ignored this and got out of bed. He had to take several moments pause just to keep himself from throwing up again. After a few gulps, he made his way to the door of the bedroom and strained his ears to hear if Bokuto was found. He heard his mother say where Akaashi was and his heart flipped. She must have found him. But now Akaashi didnt know if he even wanted to see him. He looked at the ring still in his palm as his vision blurred. He didnt know what he wanted. If he wanted to see his fiance again or not. Akaashi made his way back to the bed, but his body gave out before he made it and he fell to the ground. A sharp pain jolted through his injured arm and he curled up right there and sobbed. He wanted this all to end.Bokuto gave a nod at Akaashi's mother as a thanks. Once his mother had left the kitchen area and walked down the hallway, Bokuto looked at the staircase. He breathed in decided he had to do this. It wouldn't be okay if he didn't do anything. He'd feel horrible. The taller owl slowly made his way up the stairs before standing outside the other's room quietly. He breathed in again before opening the door, only to be met with Akaashi laying on the floor. His heart began to race a little as he threw his bag to the side and dropped down beside the other, checking to make sure he was okay, "K—Keiji.." The taller owl didn't know what to say. The other was curled up and crying. Seeing the other like this had Bokuto suddenly realise the damage he'd done to him. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to apologise. The other owl looked as though he was about to pass out, "Keiji I—.." his words got stuck in his throat... The smaller owl looked so weak in this state. It made Bokuto feel like a monster... His heart began racing again, "Please tell me you're okay... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to go as far as it did. My- my anger took over and I wasn't thinking straight.." he began, small tears ran down his cheeks, "You don't have to forgive me. I've done something terrible but please Keiji, please tell me you're okay... I—.. I'd hate for you to be hurt after my own stupid actions..."  
Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, but all he saw was a watery outline. It filled him with more anxiety having to make a decision to stay and talk or try to run. Akaashi didn't want to make a decision. He didn't know which one would hurt him more. To run away and end up having Bokuto give up on him or to stay and hear him say those hurtful words all over again. Akaashi couldn't hear a word Bokuto was saying, but he could see a watery outline of his mouth moving. His ears were ringing and his vision was starting to darken around the edges. His body was shutting down. Briefly, Akaashi wondered if this is what it felt like to die. It was kind of scary. Akaashi used what little energy he had to find Bokuto's hand and press the ring against his palm. With all his strength gone, he couldnt stay concious anymore.Bokuto's eyes let out more tears as the other placed the ring in his palm. The taller owl noticed that the smaller owl began to slowly lose consciousness. Bokuto began to panic and almost immediately he checked Akaashi's pulse. He still had one but it was small. Bokuto's breathing sped up as he checked Akaashi for anything that could have caused this. Was it a panic attack? Was there a wound on his body? Bokuto searched his body until he finally found them. The cuts up Akaashi's arm that had yet to be covered properly. They were fresh and he knew it. Bokuto lifted the smaller owl into his arms and held him close to his body before letting out a choked sob, "Keiji.. Keiji!" He shouted as he panicked. Akaashi's parents must have heard the shout because Bokuto could head two sets of footsteps making their way up the stairs quickly. Once they reached the door he looked up at them and begged, "Someone call an ambulance! Help him!"  
Akaashi's mother had just finished explaining to her husband what all had happened so far when they heard a panicked shout. The couple shared a worried glance before rushing to their son's room. They didn't know what to expect when they can in there. Maybe one of them was threatening the other, but that didnt seem very likely. Akaashi's mother gasped and froze when she saw her son laying there. He looked pale and cold. She couldn't stand it. Her husband rushed over to the boys on the ground, checking for a pulse and for signs of breathing. Once he found both he turned to his wife, "Call for an ambulance!" He shouted to his still wife. She ran off to get the phone and Akaashi's father turned his attention to his son and Bokuto. "How long was he like this? What happened?" He asked as he shifted Akaashi's body to make sure there were no restrictions to the airway.Bokuto's whole body shook in fear and panic as the event around him played out. Once Akaashi's father came to Bokuto's side his breathing became quick again. Akaashi's father asked him questions and the only thing he could respond with was, "I- I don't know how long but... But his arm—" he choked out. He blamed himself for this. He shouldn't have said what he did. He shouldn't have ran. He shouldn't have ignored the smaller owl as he shouted for him to come back. Bokuto looked back to the smaller owl and sobbed. Seeing Akaashi like this hurt him. He could hear the sirens down the road and his whole body became heavy. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was scared to lose Akaashi. No, he absolutely did not want to lose him. He was terrified of losing the other owl. If he lost him, Bokuto felt as though he would have lost his whole world.Akaashi's father checked his sons arms before cussing. He covered the wounds back up before his wife could see. She had come in to tell them that the ambulance was on it's way but now went to the door to wait. Akaashi's father glanced at Bokuto. After seeing the cuts and hearing some of the story, he had a rough idea of what happened and he wasnt happy about it, he was actually a little furious. But seeing his son's fiance so worried. It reminded him of when he was dating his wife. The worry was genuine. He didnt say anything, but as the ambulance pulled up he made a small suggestion "You should sit and rest for a bit. We dont need two boys going to the hospital."Bokuto curled up and looked over at Akaashi's father as he spoke. He nodded and let out a shaky sigh. He didn't want to leave Akaashi's side.. he wanted to go to the hospital with him to make sure he was going to be okay but maybe Akaashi didn't want him there next to him. It was his fault that he had come to this. Bokuto's heart sunk again as he curled up when everyone left the room. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them close to his chest as he attempted to calm down. He had an idea.. he looked over to the side of the room where Akaashi's jacket sat. He moved over to the jacket in silence, taking it and moving back to the wall he sat at before. The taller owl brought the jacket up to his chest and curled up again. He could smell Akaashi's scent on the jacket and that caused him to slowly calm down. His scent always managed to do it..Akaashi's parents had followed as the paramedics loaded their son into the ambulance. Akaashi's father got into the ambulance with them and his wife went to get the car keys to follow behind. That was when she noticed that Bokuto was missing. She walked back into her sons room and spotted Bokuto curled up. Coming up she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bokuto, sweetie, it's time to get up. We are going to the hospital now." She spoke with a soft tone before grabbing the blanket off of the bed and heading to the car with Bokuto trailing behind her. She wouldnt have let him stay him even if he begged. She had a feeling that Bokuto needed to be there when her son woke up. They followed the ambulance in silence before making it to the hospital and heading inside to meet up with Akaashi's father.Bokuto was rather hesitant to tag along but in the end he decided he would. The car ride seemed excruciating long before they finally arrived at the hospital to meet up with Akaashi's father. He was scared. So very scared of how this would end... He didn't know if he'd be accepted back to the house again after this. He didn't know if Akaashi would even want to be associated with someone who had called him something he shouldn't. Bokuto held the ring in his palm the entire time. He didn't let go of it. He sat down in a chair beside an empty space where Akaashi would be kept until he was in a stable condition again. He lifted the ring to his mouth and gave it a small kiss before whispering, "...I'm so sorry Keiji..."

Akaashi's parents sat next to each other, huddling close and holding hands as they waited. This wasnt the first time the couple had been here, waiting to hear news on their son, but a parent can never get used to it. To seeing their son hooked up to tubes and machines. It's not something a parent should witness, but there was nothing they could do. Akaashi's mother noticed Bokuto sitting off to the side and stood up. She took the blanket she had taken earlier and placed it over his shoulders before rubbing his back a little. "It will be okay. He's gonna pull through. He's strong." She kissed the top of Bokuto's head before going back to her husband.


End file.
